


Segunda Chance

by charlote



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Esporte, F/M, Futebol, Personagens secundários, amizade, colegial, comedia, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlote/pseuds/charlote
Summary: “Tinha me esquecido... De quão estonteante ele é”Karin Kurosaki e Toushirou Hitsugaya eram pessoas totalmente opostas e distantes na Escola Secundária de Karakura. Apesar de certa mágoa que guarda do rapaz, ela nunca esqueceu o forte sentimento que nutria por ele, da época que um dia... Seu coração acelerava feliz.O que aconteceria se, de repente, tudo mudasse?





	1. Há não muito tempo...

Dizem que o primeiro amor nunca foi esquecido. Bom, eu com toda certeza nunca esqueci o meu. Há algum tempo, não há meu direito ... Há cinco anos quando ainda não era fundamental eu conheci um garoto. O nome dele?

Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Bonito, né?

Mas vamos ao que interessa. Estava na quarta série, a melhor época da minha vida, tirando o fato de que está escondido na minha irmã. Yuzu e eu não dividimos pela primeira vez na mesma sala em anos e curiosamente um mês depois do início do ano em que um aluno é transferido. O logotipo chamou atenção da classe ao ser exibido. Também, como não chamaria? Os cabelos brancos e desalinhados. A expressão séria e os olhos verdes penetrantes. Mesmo que fosse baixa estatura, meia dúzia de meninas ficou louquinha por ele.

Eu não. Apenas pensei em quanto era construir um alvo de tantos olhares curiosos. Desde esse momento ele me chamou atenção. Assistência ou garoto depois da apresentação se acomodar na única carteira de vaga.

A última perto da janela ...

... _Bem longe_ de mim.

Pensando ao contrário, não é? Mas não foi bem assim. Na verdade, eu e Toushirou demoramos um tempinho para nos aproximar.

Conforme as semanas foram passando, eu notei que seu comportamento era diferente dos demais garotos. Toushirou era isolado, apenas falava ou necessário e mantinha um olhar penetrante para quem cometera uma burrice de encarna-lo. Isso intimidava muita gente. Até os senpais tinham um certo respeito por ele.

Nas aulas de Educação Física, porém, ele realmente me embasbacou. Sabem uma expressão _"de queixo caído"? _ Era assim que ficava quem assistisse um jogo dele.

Toushirou raramente jogava, mas quando entra no jogo ... Ninguém ganha dele. Seus dribles perfeitos, os passes que pegava. O ataque dele era rápido demais. O outro tempo de futebol fica destruído. E o garoto era um aluno do fundamental! Obvio que meu queixo caia toda vez que via uma partida. Logo o clube ou o recrutador e como eu fazia parte de sexo feminino em um momento em que as pessoas se encontravam. Graças ao meu gosto por jogar com garotos (sempre quis melhorar meu desempenho) sempre invadia os treinos do tempo masculino, sempre participamos de um jogo.

Podia-se dizer que fomos parceiros. Quase rivais. Mas éramos crianças e diversão no esporte era the me importva. Foi através do futebol que nos tornamos amigos. Eu não ficava no tempo todo ou cobrando gracinhas e mesmo que mantinha ou parecia apático quase sempre para mim, sentia que gostava da minha companhia.

Até ... Aquele dia.

_Festival Esportivo, Colégio Fundamental Seiji._

_\- IKE, TOUSHIROU !!!_

_Uma platéia vibrava nas arquibancadas. Era o último jogo e podia usar na frente. Eu sei que era uma diferença de dois gols, mas mesmo assim ... O tempo da sala 4-C era forte demais. Mordi o lábio. Por que Toushirou não faz nada ?! Ele era o artilheiro caramba! Nervosa, vi outra vez o zagueiro dando um "carrinho" nele. Toushirou pulou desviando, mas perdeu a bola. Isso me estressou. Tremendo, me levantei do banco possessa._

_\- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO BAKA?! SE PERDER A BOLA DE NOVO EU VOU TE ESPANCAR!!!_

_Toushirou parou no mesmo instante de correr e levantou o rosto, me encarando do gramado. O espanto dele foi que me mortificou, me alertando do silêncio repentino em minha volta. O campo todo se calou. Dezenas de crianças olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma maluca. Nunca fiquei com tanta vergonha na vida!_

_Antes que fizesse uma besteira, tipo, correr dali e me esconder no primeiro lugar que veria, Toushirou tirou seu olhar de mim voltando a correr. Por um instante, achei... que estivesse sorrindo. Mal o choque do meu grito passou e o povo arfava da arrancada dele. Quando fizeram o passe, à 2 metros do gol, Toushirou entrou na frente roubando a bola e avançando. Três foram pra cima dele, nosso time o acompanhando no ataque. Numa finta ele driblou um garoto, passando a bola por cima de sua cabeça e depois só ouvi o grito explosivo da platéia. O árbitro anunciando o gol._

_Por uns segundos, vi o tempo correr devagar e minhas forças faltaram. Antes de marcar, Toushirou olhou sobre ombro num ar convencido e moveu os lábios num perfeito “baka”. A bola havia sido chutada pra ele e sem olhar jogou a perna mandando pro gol._

_Caí sentada sem ar. Meus olhos maiores de choque. Ele... fez o que entendi? Marcou um gol pra mim me chamando de idiota?!!!_

_Garoto convencido!!! Mas... porque meu coração não para de bater disparado?_

_De todo modo. Depois disso os senpais desmontaram as barracas, montando a fogueira enquanto que Toushirou e eu fugimos. Subimos para o terraço do nosso prédio e sentamos perto da grade. Aqui soprava um vento bom. Refrescava nesse tempo morno de verão e além disso, com o dia acabando o céu ficava lindo cheio de estrelas. Raro de se ver na cidade._

_Momentos em silêncio, ouvindo as pessoas lá embaixo de repente o garoto ao meu lado se manifestou, suspirando._

_\- Karin... Você é realmente estranha._

_\- Há?_

_O que esse garoto quis dizer com isso? Toushirou continuava observando todo mundo dançar ao redor da fogueira num ar calmo. Bom, de todo modo isso não me incomodava. Dando os ombros, dei um gole de suco enquanto olhava o céu. Estava mais brilhante com o crepúsculo cedendo. Logo o festival vai acabar e as férias começarão dali a uma semana..._

_De tão concentrada quase não ouvi um suspiro profundo ao meu lado._

_\- É incrível, não é? Não se vê mais as estrelas assim._

_Cuspi o suco._

_\- Nani?_

_Quase me engasguei de susto! Limpando a boca, o encarei pra ter certeza e não me enganei. Tombando a cabeça para trás Toushirou admirava o céu. A expressão relaxada e brilhante do seu rosto me pegou desprevenida. Nunca o tinha visto assim. Era diferente demais!_

_\- Quem é você?_

_Minha pergunta só aumentou meu espanto. Curvando os lábios divertido, eles abriram num sorriso torto e Toushirou desviou o olhar para mim, focando toda sua atenção nos meus olhos. Num instante, esqueci de respirar. Prendi o fôlego sem querer. Meu peito se apertou enquanto todo o sangue fugia do meu rosto. Os olhos verdes geralmente demonstravam frieza e apatia. Agora estavam escuros e risonhos. Como se... Se dissessem alguma coisa._

_\- Não sou frio, Karin. Às vezes tenho direito de relaxar, sabia?_

_Suspirei irritada, saindo do transe. Odeio quando ele dá uma de sabichão._

_\- Hai. Hai. A pressão de ser o artilheiro do time de futebol é demais até para o prodígio Hitsugaya._

_Ele quase riu e desviei o olhar. Droga, o que foi aquilo? Meu coração ainda estava martelando. Toushirou não é de fazer essas coisas._

_\- E você?_

_\- Eu?_

_Confusa, o olhei de novo franzindo o cenho. Ele havia abaixado a cabeça, olhando suas pernas cruzadas em lótus. Não consegui ver seus olhos, as mechas os cobriram._

_\- Mesmo que esteja no fundamental, é fácil saber que tem futuro como jogadora._

_Sorri com isso. Ele é um dos poucos que acreditava em mim._

_\- Não é? Até a formatura vou esfregar na cara desses bakas. E daí que a gente perdeu o interescolar? Eu só estou começando. Quando me formar vou me inscrever para o colegial de Karakura._

_Ergui a caixinha de suco como uma taça. Pouco me importava se ele riria de mim ou daria outra frase de sabedoria. Ninguém ia me tirar isso!_

_\- Sabe, Karin._

_\- Nani?_

_Abaixei a caixinha o olhando e esperei. Toushirou continuava de cabeça baixa, isso me fez estranhar. Do outro lado do terraço, ouvi o rangido da porta de acesso. Dando passagem pra uma turma. No entanto, não prestei atenção. Bem no instante que sua boca se mexeu, os fogos de artifício estouraram. Não ouvi nada, o barulho abafou o sussurro. Mas... Consegui ler seus lábios._

_Minha mente congelou, meu rosto queimou forte em brasa. Só voltei a mim quando senti um toque no ombro, mal o vendo ficar de pé._

_\- Até depois._

_Toushirou me deu um tampinha e se afastou seguindo até a porta de acesso. Sentada no lugar pensei no que disse, alheia as cores vibrantes de vermelho, azul e verde explodirem no céu. Percebia que entrava finalmente naquele mundo, cruzando a linha que senti quando o vi pela primeira vez._

_Toushirou não me disse nada demais. Foi tão bobo e mesmo assim não conseguiu pensar direito, meu peito se apertava com meu coração acelerado._

** _“Quando for se inscrever para esse colégio ... Irei com você.”_ **

_Encarando minhas mãos no colo, pensei nessas sensações. Me deixou tão fraca e ansiosa. No fundo sempre soube disso, mas aceite é bem diferente. Eu tinha caído no amor pelo meu amigo._

Depois disso, na segunda-feira, nada foi como antes. Não porque eu estava consciente dos meus sentimentos por ele, mas porque Toushirou quebrou meu coração da forma mais cruel que uma garota de 10 anos, mal habituada a um amor pode ser permitida.


	2. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - A viagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E então... Alguns anos se passaram.

Pelos corredores vazios de uma escola uma garota disparava apressada. Ela segurava firme sua mochila pelas alças, sacolejada na corrida. Seus passos ecoavam altos enquanto os outros alunos já estavam em aula e sua saia levantava na velocidade que a menina corria. Estranhamente, era uma cena familiar e vaga para a mesma. Mas ao mesmo tempo, inesperada.

KARIN POV

_Droga! Porquê mesmo a Yuzu esqueceu isso? Agora estou atrasada. Takenata-sensei vai me matar! Depois de correr pelos corredores, me arriscando a ser pega por algum professor das outras salas, finalmente cheguei ao andar da minha classe._

_Até que enfim. Ajeitei as pregas da minha saia azul e o lenço vermelho na gola. O uniforme padrão era no estilo da marinha britânica. Por que justamente fui estudar num colégio onde isso era obrigatório? Detesto usar saia, ela não me deixa correr direito sem que mostre minha calcinha. Arght!_

_Recuperando melhor o fôlego, fui em direção à minha sala, dando uma ajeitada no cabelo ao empurrar umas mechas para atrás das orelhas. Havia bagunçado no meio da corrida e além disso, deixava à vista os brincos de pérola. Tinha furado ontem os lóbulos das orelhas e ainda estavam doloridas. A dona da loja disse que ficava lindo meu rosto assim... Então, quando o Toushirou me ver... Ele, ele vai reparar, né?_

_Me estapeiei mentalmente. Que isso, Karin? Ele é seu amigo! A-mi-go! E daí que g-gosto dele? Toushirou só me vê como amiga e por enquanto já está bom. Parei um pouco pra pensar. “Já está bom...” Segurei um sorriso ficando com vergonha ao seguir até a porta. Talvez mais tarde ele possa sentir algo há mais por mim. Talvez..._

_Quando iria entrar na sala de aula, preparando mentalmente uma boa desculpa pelo atraso, escutei uma algazarra. A porta só estava aberta um pouco e mesmo assim tinha tanto barulho. Cadê o professor?_ _ Escutei melhor e me espantei. Espera... Isso são risos? O que estava acontecendo? Todos riam como se contassem uma grande piada. Uma onda de medo me varreu de repente e senti que não deveria entrar. Alias, que não deveria nem estar aqui perto da porta._

\- Karin.

_Hã?! Disseram meu nome? Por que estão dizendo meu nome?! O tom de riso e as gargalhadas me deixaram mais nervosa. Como se... se eu tivesse algo haver com isso._

\- Karin, levante-se! Vai se atrasar!

Ahn?

Me sentei de repente, sentindo tudo rodar e minha cabeça explodiu de dor. Ao notar que estava sentada na minha cama relaxei um pouquinho. As formas embasadas do meu quarto só aumentaram minha dor de cabeça. Miopia era uma droga mesmo. Suspirando mais calma, tateei a mesinha ao lado da cama até achar meus óculos. Maldito sonho. Maldita lembrança. Minha vida já é um pesadelo, não precisava ter um enquanto dormia.

\- KARIN!

\- Já vou!

Minha mãe estava igual à oyaji hoje. Raramente ela gritava de manhã. Sonolenta, espiei a hora pelo celular e quase tive um infarto.

\- Ai, meu Deus!

Pulei da cama quase me enrolando no lençol. Vou chegar atrasada! Saí do quarto quase trombando com alguém. Pelo cabelo ruivo era a Yuzu.

\- Karin-chan, o papai disse que...

\- Pede pra ele ligar o carro, Yuzu! Por favor!

\- Mas ainda estamos de férias.

Mordi o lábio. É, mas eu não. Entrei no banheiro mal trancando a porta e arranquei o pijama entrando no box. Quase tomei banho de óculos e fiz minha higiene em tempo recorde. Sete minutos depois, corri de novo pro quarto ignorando minha irmã sentada na cama, assistindo meu desespero. Como usava um avental deduzi que perderia o café da manhã. Eu sou tão idiota.

\- Já avisou o papai?

Droga, cadê a roupa que eu separei?

\- Já. É hoje o dia daquela viagem né?

\- É.

Puxei minha mochila do chão jogando na cama. Ainda faltava guardar uns cadernos. Sem eles eu estaria perdida.

\- Yuzu, você viu...

Ela me estendeu minhas roupas e suspirei de alivio. Claro, ela tinha passado. Como já estava de calcinha e sutiã, coloquei rápido o short negro e vesti a regata azul. Só faltava meu moletom. Yuzu fez uma careta ao ver isso.

\- Karin-chan... É verão.

\- Eu sei.

O moletom cinzento era velho e dois números maiores que meu tamanho, mas a roupa era confortável. Ichi-nii me deu quando entrou no colégio Karakura há cinco anos. Ele sabia do meu sonho e... bom, agora sou aluna de lá apesar de tudo.

\- Vai sufocar com esse casaco.

Curvei os lábios do seu tom chateado.

\- Isso não é problema. – pegando a mochila e o celular me virei praticamente correndo – Até depois. Avisa o Ichi-nii.

\- Ta bom.

Desci as escadas pulando os degraus e na cozinha encontrei minha mãe. Ela me olhava com as mãos no quadril estreitando os olhos. Fazia uma expressão brava, mas deu pra ver que queria rir.

\- Vai perder o ônibus, mocinha.

\- Não se o velho me levar.

Ela riu de mim e tentei dar um jeito no cabelo enquanto pegava algo da mesa farta de comida. Como já havia penteado e secado dentro do banheiro, rápido dividi em duas partes e peguei um dos elásticos no pulso, amarrando na nuca. Mamãe meneou a cabeça com meu penteado padrão. Dona Masaki era uma ótima mãe, eu sei que ela queria que me arrumasse direito, mas respeita meu jeito de ser.

Sua frase de incentivo era:

_“Quando gostar de um garoto Karin, vai querer se fazer bela pra ele”_

Mal sabe ela que na ultima vez não deu certo.

\- Vem cá.

Ela me puxou num abraço apertado e retribui sem jeito.

\- Que isso, mãe. Só será uma semana.

\- Mesmo assim. Se divirta, viu? Faça o que puder pelo time.

Engoli em seco com a onda de vazio, mas fingi um sorriso otimista me afastando dela.

\- Claro. Tchau mãe.

\- Tchau querida.

Nem se passou um segundo e a buzina do carro me interrompeu. Mamãe simplesmente balançou a cabeça sorrindo ao me empurrar pra porta.

\- Vá logo.

Peguei uma maçã da mesa e corri para a saída. Mal calcei meus tênis e disparei até o carro. O velho buzinava olhando pra mim por cima dos óculos escuros. Pra que isso?

\- Meia hora atrasada menina. – sorriu malicioso – Perdeu tempo sonhando, não é? Com que foi? Algo bom, pervertido, talvez...?

\- Yurusenee, velho!

Ele soltou uma risada empurrando os óculos sobre o nariz, se divertindo do meu rosto vermelho de vergonha. Abri a porta traseira do carro jogando a mala e depois me sentei. Quando bati a porta ele arrancou do meio-fio aproveitando também pra mexer no cd player. Logo uma musica de J-rock encheu o carro enquanto meu pai costurava o transito em alta velocidade.

Ele dirigia bem, então nem me preocupei. Segundo Oyaji, costumava fazer rachas para pagar a faculdade de medicina. Ainda não acredito nisso... Mas se tratando do meu pai tudo é possível.

Procurei terminar de ajeitar meu cabelo mesmo com os sacolejos das manobras. Me olhando pelo retrovisor, ele fazia uma cara séria demais. Bufei desviando o olhar.

\- Não esqueceu de nada?

\- Não.

\- Os antibióticos?

\- Hai.

\- E os Antiinflamatórios? Tem que levar...

\- Eu sei, pai. Não precisa me lembrar.

Levantei os olhos chateada encontrando um olhar compreensivo no retrovisor do parabrisa. Mesmo por cima dos óculos escuros oyaji sorria calmo.

\- Claro, filha. Tire essa carinha de desanimo. Foi requisitada pelo próprio treinador. Como minha enfermeira competente, os moleques que se cuidem quando se machucarem.

Rindo, ele avançou o sinal amarelo entrando finalmente na rua do colégio. Demorou nem cinco minutos a viagem. Não disse nada, mas segurei um sorriso empurrando os óculos sobre o nariz. Parando de frente ao portão, vimos vários estudantes com uniformes dos clubes. Basquete, voleibol, handebol, futsal e futebol. Os clubes femininos também estavam aqui. Até... arght, da torcida.

\- Enfim entregue.

Pisquei acordando e puxei minha mala saindo do carro. Se debruçando na janela Oyaji me parou.

\- Karin.

\- Hai?

Ajeitei a alça da mochila no ombro o encarando. Fechando o semblante ele estreitou olhar mesmo por trás das lentes escuras.

\- Se algum moleque tentar te agarrar, não hesite, dê um _Tsuki dashi_ nele

Arregalei os olhos me imaginando dando o golpe de judô, derrubando o garoto no chão. Meu pai levantou o polegar, aprovando e meu rosto queimou de vergonha.

\- Não vai acontecer nada disso, velho.

\- Nunca se sabe.

Sorrindo ele se voltou para a direção indo embora. As vezes acho que meu pai é um adolescente num corpo de homem. Suspirando me virei para o portão entrando no pátio. Ninguém se indignou a abrir caminho pra mim, então fui empurrando com o ombro mesmo. Um dos caras, um rapaz loiro do time de voleibol se voltou irritado pra mim.

\- Hei sua... – arregalou os olhos de espanto e levantei a sobrancelha – N..nada.

\- Humpf

Continuei andando. Ainda pude ouvir o que diziam.

\- Você é louco, Kira? Aquela é a Kurosaki.

\- Acha que não sei disso? Ainda bem que ela não é a nossa ajudante.

Segurei um sorriso. Alguns dos outros times me repararam e foram se afastando enquanto eu seguia para o bebedouro. Pelo visto ninguém queria o risco de me irritar. Antes das férias de verão, quando entrei para o colégio ganhei inimizade com uma garota. Hinamori Momo. Ela é presidente do conselho estudantil, responsável e muito certinha. Resumindo, nada devia sair fora de seus padrões.

Confesso que a garota é competente no que faz. Mesmo para uma aluna do primeiro ano, mas me rebaixar como escrava de seus caprichos? Nem pensar. Da ultima vez que ela me humilhou, postei um vídeo seu com um senpai no festival esportivo antes das férias. Claro, ninguém viu quem era. Coloquei um mosaico em seus rostos e adulterei as vozes.

Mas só isso. A agarração toda deixei bem nítido pra quem quisesse ver.

Antes disso foi uma briga ou outra na E.F, constrangimento público do professor cretino de química. Kurotsuchi-sensei merecia pelas histórias que ouvi do meu irmão e pelo que fazia com minha turma.

Ah. Tem também minha vingança pelo trabalho de escrava que faço para o time de futebol. Nunca foi provado e mesmo quem contasse quase ninguém acredita, mas me fizeram lavar os uniformes suados e nojentos, além dos armários no vestiário. Minha paciência explodiu. Fiz o que me mandaram adicionando um pó especial nas roupas.

Nosso time perdeu um jogo importante no intercolegial por que todos os jogadores caíram no campo desesperados e vermelhos da coceira.

Pó de mico. Eficiente.

Então meio que... ganhei certa fama de encrenqueira. A bruxa do time de futebol.

No bebedouro enchi um copo d’água e peguei a cartelinha do meu remédio. Rápido tomei pra ninguém perceber e voltei para o portão. Vários ônibus saíram, na lateral tinha uma faixa com o clube de qual time para ninguém se perder.

Faltava pouco pra chegar à calçada quando vi o ônibus do clube de futebol masculino sair. Entrei em pânico.

\- Não!

Corri desesperada empurrando os outros alunos que resmungavam com os esbarrões. Eles não podiam fazer isso. Os locais de treino são diferentes pra alguns clubes!

\- Para!

Acenei desesperada. Pagando o maior mico ao correr com uma mala enorme batendo nas costas. As pessoas riam de mim, que ódio. Com o ônibus acelerando vi Nnoitra e Yami-senpai sorrindo debochados pra mim na janela

\- Boa corrida, baixinha!

\- Olha só? Parece que vai desmaiar!

Eles cacarejaram até o ônibus sumir descendo a avenida. Arfei parando de correr e procurei me acalmar. Aqueles... Aqueles filhos da p... ! Espera, as mães deles não merecem isso. De todo jeito, o que vou fazer?

Preciso dos créditos pra faculdade e “fugir” de uma atividade importante dessa não é bom pro meu histórico escolar. Ofegando dei meia volta procurando pensar. Que clube iria mais para o distrito de Iwake? O de futebol masculino, da torcida... e... e... O time feminino! Isso! Rápido, procurei o ônibus enquanto vários alunos embarcavam.

Já tinha perdido as esperanças quando passei da turma do voleibol e encontrei o ônibus pronto pra sair. Corri afobada e quase tropecei nas minhas pernas. Bati na porta de embarque e o motorista ao me ver sorriu. Devo estar parecendo um desastre. Abriu a porta e subi ofegante. No terceiro degrau minha perna direita dobrou falhando e me agarrei rápido na barra de ferro.

Rindo e estranhando ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Tudo bem menina?

_Respire fundo. Uniforme e devagar_. Quando controlei um pouco a agonia sorri sem graça.

\- Hai.

Dando os ombros o motorista fechou a porta outra vez e manquei me segurando nas barras olhando ao longo das poltronas. Ninguém reparou em mim. Estavam entretidas na conversa e ou nos celulares. O treinador me notou e acenou concordando. Que bom. Fui procurando um lugar, mas todos estavam ocupados. O único vago só tinha mesmo perto do motorista.

Caminhei trôpega enquanto o ônibus saía devagar e tirei minha mala, jogando no compartimento acima. Olhei meu vizinho de viagem. Ele estava dormindo, de braços cruzados e curvado para frente. O boné dele, ou será uma boina...? Tanto faz, estava puxado bem fundo, a aba cobria parte do seu rosto. Devia ser o ajudante do time feminino. Ironicamente, sempre uma menina cuidava do time masculino e um garoto do feminino.

Procurei não fazer movimentos muito bruscos. Não queria perturbar o sono dele. Na descida da avenida, quase caí em cima do cidadão enquanto me sentava no lugar perto da janela. No movimento me joguei na poltrona, batendo sem querer na perna dele. Mordi o lábio. Ah droga.

Esperei uns segundos, mas ele não disse nada e relaxei um pouco. Devia ter um sono pesado o cara. Como olhava para baixo, ajeitando o moletom no corpo vi uma mochila de treino entre as pernas dele. Espere... essa mochila é do time de futebol masculino. Eu conheço esse design amarelo e cinza chumbo.

\- Oie.

Prendi o fôlego com a voz rouca, assustada e sem conseguir me mexer.

\- Ninguém pode saber que estou aqui. Entendeu?

Engoli em seco, tremendo.

\- H-hai.

Suspirando o garoto se recostou mais na poltrona, apoiando a perna na parede divisória do motorista. Olhei de canto para ele, finalmente notando umas mechas brancas escapando do boné.

T..To..Toushirou!

Virei o rosto deslizando devagar perto da janela e procurei me acalmar.

Relaxe, relaxe, relaxe.

RELAXE!!!!

Você ia vê-lo de qualquer jeito. Então não.. entre.. em pânico.

Impossível.

Meu coração disparava acelerado. Minhas mãos gelando de nervosismo. Mesmo depois desses anos todos, mesmo quando o vi na cerimônia de abertura e depois que virei a ajudante do time de futebol nunca fiquei tão perto assim dele! Nem uma palavra sequer! Claro, esperei ele vir conversar comigo, mas ele me ignorava por completo.

Como isso foi acontecer?!

Respirei fundo disfarçadamente e peguei meu celular, colocando os fones de ouvido. O tempo todo o espiava, mas continuava de olhos fechados. Isso meio que me decepcionou. Triste encarei o display do celular procurando uma musica qualquer, pra completar minha perna latejava do meu exagero hoje. O remédio demoraria pra fazer efeito.

Eu me sinto tão idiota. Obvio que ele não ia puxar assunto comigo. Ele sequer me olhava na cara nos treinos. Sei que mudei muito, mas... Ah! Droga! Por que me preocupo se esse cara me nota? Sou só uma sombra para o capitão do time de futebol, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Suspirei chateada. Essa viagem pelo visto será longa.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

_\- Ela não veio outra vez?_

_Midoriko... acho que é esse seu nome, balançou a cabeça em negativa. Encarei o nada, segurando com força a bola._

_\- Eu sinto muito, mas ninguém sabe dela._

_\- Tudo bem._

_Saí de perto do bebedouro, passando reto pelo ginásio. Logo uma turminha de garotas me rodeou, perguntando se os boatos eram verdade. Irritado levantei o olhar que mantinha na bola, encarando a que estava na minha frente. O sorriso falso morreu com meu olhar. Logo a garota ficou pálida._

_\- Algum p-problema Toushi...?_

_\- Vá procurar o que fazer e me deixe em paz. Todas vocês_

_Estendi o olhar para as garotas e rápido abriram caminho, assustadas._

_Eu estava com tanta raiva que faria uma besteira. Nunca agredi ninguém sem ser provocado, mas estava a ponto de surrar quem me perguntasse de novo sobre aquilo. Para aumentar meu mau humor, aquela louca desapareceu. Eu sou tão estúpido. A única amiga que tinha nessa escola e nem sei aonde mora. Se tinha irmã ou irmão aqui. Nada que pudesse dizer onde ela está!_

_Irado atirei a bola com toda força na parede e o troço ricocheteou quase me acertando na cara. Dei um soco a mandando para o chão e ouvi o chiado. Encarando a bola procurei me acalmar enquanto lentamente ela ficava murcha. Acho que rasguei o couro, não sei._

_De todo jeito, me sentei na grama perto das arvores atrás do colégio. De cabeça baixa nem via minhas pernas._

_\- Onde você está?_

_Você... não sumiria sem motivo, não é Karin? Não... Me deixaria sozinho aqui não é?_

_Afinal, naquele dia do festival fizemos aquela promessa mesmo sem dizer. Eu disse que ficaria sempre perto de você._

Abri os olhos, cansado e confuso. Por um momento esqueci onde estava até me dar conta do barulho ao me redor. O som suave de um motor rodando. Estava no ônibus para a viagem de treino nas montanhas. Acho que acabei dormindo demais. Suspirando encarei o vazio.

Esse sonho outra vez. Nunca esqueço disso.

A algazarra das garotas tinha me acordado. Pelas conversas e nenhuma reunião feminina perto de mim, a garota ao meu lado não me delatou. Que bom. Já estava fugindo de Hinamori por causa da besteira que fiz ontem. Não queria ficar sufocado com mais outras ao meu redor.

Falando nisso... Espiei minha vizinha estranhando. Fazia um calor mesmo que esteja frio agora com o ar condicionado. Esse moletom escondia praticamente o corpo dela todo. E outra, ela se mantinha o máximo possível longe de mim. Não sei por que, mas isso me divertiu. Dei uma olhada mais atenta nela e lembrei.

Cabelo negro e longo, penteado desleixado. Os óculos e esse moletom velho e cinzento de Karakura foram as dicas mais fortes e sussurrei pensativo.

\- A bruxa.

Seu corpo retesou num segundo e sorri com isso. Pelo visto ela não estava tão alheia assim de mim.

HITSUGAYA POF


	3. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Iwake

Durante todo o trajeto até a cidade de Iwake, Karin não havia se mexido nem um centímetro sem prender a respiração. Se sentia desconfortável, o assento pequeno demais para comportá-la, além do fato que nas áreas onde sua pele estava exposta formigava com a atenção concentrada de certo alguém. Desde que percebeu os olhos verdes da ultima pessoa que queria sobre si ficou dura feito uma estátua de tanto nervosismo.

Que droga.

KARIN POV

Ele ainda estava me olhando. Sério, quanto tempo ele pretende fazer isso? É intimidante, desconfortável, além disso, nunca ninguém prestou tanta atenção assim em mim! Perdi a conta de quanto tempo estou virada pra janela. Minha bunda doía, minha perna direita já estava latejando, queria tanto esticá-la. Sem falar que o remédio finalmente já fazia efeito. Minha testa pesava acompanhado do familiar enjoo e suor frio. Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava. Vomitar na frente dele.

\- Oie.

Nani? Não... Ele não falou comigo.

\- Sei que está me ouvindo.

Como se fosse possível fiquei mais rígida ainda. Antes que percebesse puxaram meu fone do ouvido. Isso me irritou. Detesto quando fazem isso e me endireitei no banco sem querer. 

\- Mas o que foi?

Me arrependi. Ao encará-lo tive um pequeno dejavu. Escuros e divertidos, os olhos verdes me fitavam mesmo com a sombra feita pela aba do boné. Era igual àquele dia...

\- Por que veio pra cá?

Acordei do transe e fechei o rosto. Isso o confundiu, mas não me importei.

\- Não sei se é da sua conta.

Capitão do time e babaca. Eu ainda estava morrendo de raiva dele. Era infantil? Podia ser, mas nunca ia esquecer do que disse naquele dia. Toushirou apenas estreitou o olhar e senti que tinha um leve desdém.

\- Sei.

Estremeci por dentro e o ignorei. Achei que havia acabado até um suspiro soar ao meu lado.

\- A julgar pelo seu ar cansado quando entrou, eles te deixaram pra trás, não foi?

Me entalei. Como ainda fiquei calada ele continuou.

\- Te fizeram correr atrás do ônibus.

Travei o queixo incomodada. O fitando de soslaio vi que segurou o riso. Isso me deu raiva.

\- E se for? Pelo ao menos não estou me escondendo.

Seu ar divertido sumiu ficando sério. Sorri por dentro.

\- Isso com certeza não é da sua conta, Kurosaki.

Minha animação murchou. Encarando o nada Toushirou voltou a fechar os olhos, mas vi que estava tenso. Bem irritado. Ele... me chamou de Kurosaki. Estranha, fitei meus joelhos sentindo mais os efeitos do remédio, tonta e enjoada. Toushirou nunca me chamou pelo sobrenome. Sempre dizia meu primeiro nome e... tinha me esquecido disso.

Droga, por que fiquei animada (mesmo que me irritasse) por uma troca simples de palavras?

Encostei a cabeça na janela pensando longe, segurando a ânsia de vômito. Eu sou mesmo...

\- Idiota.

\- O que?

Bufei enfadada com o sussurro dele.

\- Não foi você.

Apertei os olhos. Como odeio esse remédio. Minha perna melhorava, mas o efeito colateral... eu parecia dopada. Me encolhi no banco escondendo o rosto com os braços. Agora tudo rodava, o barulho do motor e esse zumbido das garotas fofocando... me deixavam tonta.

\- Daijubou-ka?

Quem perguntou? Ah dane-se. Eu só quero chegar logo. Sacudiram de leve meu ombro e engoli em seco, levantando os olhos e me surpreendendo. Toushirou me observava confuso, sem irritação.

\- O que você tem?

\- N..nada.

Que estranho. Desde quando ele se preocupava comigo? Me ajeitei pra mais perto da janela.

\- Deixe de ser teimosa.

\- Já disse que estou bem. Me deixa em paz.

Fechei os olhos outra vez. Droga, por que disse isso? Ah, porque esse cara me magoou muito. Melhor ficar quieta e agüentar essa tortura. Um silencio incomodo pairou e arfei um pouco.

\- Você realmente não está bem.

Bem nesse instante uma ânsia de vômito me revirou e gemi. Ouvi uma expiração forte e um barulho me alertou. Ele estava se voltando pra mim, chegando mais perto. Meu coração bateu a mil.

\- Ei.

\- Já disse que não quero sua ajuda!

Estremeci forte e ele suspirou alto outra vez. Se debruçando mais, senti sua respiração bater no meu rosto e me arrepiei.

\- Vamos esquecer só por um segundo que sou o capitão do time que odeia e você a ajudante que nos atormenta. Me diga o que tem.

Engoli em seco. Autoritário, mas... algo no modo como falou comigo me deixou cismada. Toushirou ainda estava pertinho de mim e isso me deixava mais tonta. Revolvi obedecer.

\- São meus remédios.

\- O que?

Arfei mais forte.

\- É o efeito colateral deles.

Silencio. Ouvi ele se afastar de mim e me enrosquei numa bola de novo. 

\- Qual a duração?

\- Ahn?

O encarei acima dos pulsos, havia enterrado o rosto neles e estranhei. Toushirou me olhava concentrado. Engoli em seco.

\- Quanto tempo demora?

\- Uma hora...

Desviando o olhar ele pensou longe.

\- A viagem é mais que isso. – me fitou outra vez - Consegue dormir?

Estranhei a pergunta, mas neguei. Toushirou pareceu me ignorar um pouco, mas sentia que me olhava. Sem sombras de duvidas foi esquisito. A mais longa conversa que a gente teve (na verdade a única) e tinha a sensação que estava deixando algo passar. Entrando num túnel, o interior do ônibus ficou escuro e as garotas reclamavam da falta de sinal enquanto aqui o silencio pairava mais uma vez. Estou esquecendo de alguma coisa, eu sinto isso. 

Assim que a escuridão acabou, a algazarra voltou outra vez e escutei o cidadão se ajeitar no assento. Meu coração já agitado disparou de novo, o que ele queria agora?

\- Acho que não nos apresentamos direito.

Arregalei os olhos. Não, não, não. Eu escutei isso? Voltado para mim sentia ele me olhar.

\- Sou Hitsugaya...

Apertei os olhos. É verdade mesmo.

\- Não precisa, sei quem você é.

Tentei respirar e me acalmar. Eu realmente não acredito nisso. Ele não me reconheceu! Já desconfiava, mas mesmo assim... Um quase riso me tirou do devaneio e fiquei mais sem graça.

\- O..o que foi?

O olhei desconfiada e nervosa. Toushirou apenas sorriu sacudindo a cabeça. Que sorriso...

\- É a primeira garota nesse colégio que não quer me conhecer.

Saí do transe e encarei meus joelhos. Baka.

\- Pr..pra tudo tem sua exceção.

Droga, por que eu disse isso? Franzi a testa confusa e amuada, mas ao contrario do que pensei, o cara ao meu lado não se incomodou.

\- Ainda bem. É bom ficar ao lado de alguém normal pra variar.

Pisquei com isso e o encarei. Toushirou devolvia o olhar de um modo gentil. Como...? Sacudi a cabeça. Esse cara é mais frio que um iceberg, por que está agindo assim? 

Reparando no meu espanto seus olhos apertaram num ar incomodado.

\- Qual o problema, Kurosaki?

\- N..nada. É só... diferente de você.

Pisquei fitando o vazio. Que momento mais estranho. E ainda os efeitos do remédio estavam sumindo. Agora não tinha desculpa pra ignorar. Mais relaxado ao meu lado Toushirou apoiou o cotovelo na perna levantada.

\- Não sou o único diferente aqui.

\- Hã?

O espiei e estava me observando. Analitico e ficando repentinamente sério. Meu estômago se agitou.

\- Já nos conhecemos?

\- Não.

\- Estranho...

Seu olhar se estreitou e dei os ombros colocando os headphones outra vez. Fingindo escutar uma musica. Depois disso não conversamos mais e tentei agir o mais normal possível. Como se não houvesse uma pessoa sentada a centímetros de mim, me observando com insistência. Toushirou não me reconheceu, isso eu já tinha suspeitado. Mas a impressão dele ficar a vontade ao meu lado me deixava cismada demais. Como senão o incomodasse e _eu sei_ que não é verdade. 

Se fosse, ele não teria dito aquilo sobre mim pra turma toda naquele dia. Me ridicularizando pelas minhas costas.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Que garota interessante.

A olhando quieta, reparei que não queria mais conversar e segurei esse impulso louco. Já tinha invadido seu espaço o bastante, irritá-la demais é o mesmo que pedir por suas vinganças e sinto muito, não quero sentir como os outros. De todos em nosso time, eu fui o único a sair ileso das encrencas dessa garota e confesso que me divertia um pouco com elas. No ultimo jogo do intercolegial eu havia sido dispensado por causa do meu padrinho. Negócios da família e sou o acionista majoritário embora não tenha idade. Mas de todo o caso me livrei da vergonha que essa garota aprontou para o time.

Perdemos uma vaga importante na Copa de Inverno por sua causa, mas... os outros mereceram. Kurosaki (não me lembro do seu primeiro nome) era nossa gerente e enfermeira. Seus conselhos sobre condicionamento físico, melhoria de desempenho e noções táticas nos fizeram famosos em pouco tempo. Futebol de campo embora não pareça tem seus aspectos violentos e acredite, sem ela perderíamos nos primeiros jogos.

Pena que foi graças à própria que estamos fora do campeonato. Mas como disse, Zaraki Kenpachi foi o culpado. Eu não sei realmente o que aconteceu, mas Kurosaki o provocou e o homem a humilhou ainda mais. Dispensar os funcionários da limpeza e a obrigar a limpar o vestiário foi cruel. Os outros jogadores, principalmente Yami riram e filmaram, esperando ela chorar, mas não aconteceu. Essa garota agüentou a humilhação de cabeça erguida e ainda se vingou. 

Eu me sinto culpado, afinal, não intervim nem nada. Estava cheio de problemas com Rikura e Hinamori, além de que a observando desde que acordei, notei uma coisa que já desconfiava. Baixei o olhar para suas pernas, nuas pelo short curto e mesmo que não pudesse enxergar bem, vi que a direita tinha uma leve deformação. Quase imperceptível. Seja o que for, foi um trauma profundo. A patela... não, outra coisa a impede de correr com vigor.

Como eu sei? Meu padrinho é um cirurgião ortopédico. Já vi e visitei consultórios desde que me lembro. Sem falar das operações que assistia escondido no observatório. Hirako Shinji era um medico de sucesso e portanto posso afirmar que Kurosaki sofre desse trauma e esconde a todo custo.

\- Nee, nee. Soube da ultima?

Franzi o cenho, atrás de mim Ruka Oikawara e outra garota, cochichavam.

\- Ontem na festa Hinamori ficou com o capitão!

Me entalei.

-_ Mo..._ Isso é mentira daquela garota. 

\- É verdade. A Hiyori-senpai viu os dois na cama.

\- O que?!

Arregalei os olhos e depois trinquei os dentes. Hiyori... Sua praga.

\- A porta não tava trancada e quando ela foi usar o banheiro viu os dois.

As duas riram aumentando minha raiva. Então foi essa baixinha que espalhou. A mando de Hinamori aposto.

\- Ei, qual a disposição dele?

\- Nota mil. Viu a Kaichou hoje, mal ela conseguia andar – mais risinhos, eu mereço – Mas isso não é o melhor.

Ainda tinha mais? Concentrado e disfarçando me inclinei pro lado na direção delas.

\- Parece que ele estava bêbado.

\- Isso é obvio, só assim pra conseguir uma transa.

\- Eu sei, mas a Hiyori disse que o capitão não parava de dizer um nome. E não era da presidente.

Prendi o fôlego. Chocado e sem ar. Mesmo antes de Ruka dizer já sabia.

\- Ele gemia “Kar...

O ônibus freiou de repente, dando um tranco. Meu pé escorregou de onde o apoiava enquanto todos reclamavam da parada brusca. Observei ao redor. Ninguém entendia nada.

\- O que foi isso?

Olhei minha vizinha, ela estava espantada observando pela janela. Um barulho estremecia ao redor acompanhado de sirenes e fiquei curioso. Levantando da poltrona, me inclinei para a janela como os outros, me apoiando no vidro e suspirei com o que vi. Um trem corria pelos trilhos em alta velocidade. Esse era o barulho. 

\- É só o trem de carga.

Comentei mais para mim mesmo, do que para ela. Estranhei que Kurosaki não disse nada e baixei o olhar, entendendo o porquê. Ela estremecia nervosa, quieta e aposto que bem constrangida. Como continuava sentada, ao ficar de pé quando me inclinei para a janela acabei me debruçando nas suas costas. A timidez dela me divertiu, já iria me afastar quando reparei no aroma que vinha dela. Espere, esse cheiro... Respirei mais perto da sua nuca franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ela se arrepiou e mal reparei nisso. Já senti esse cheiro em algum lugar... 

\- T..tá, agora que sair de cima de mim?!

Quase ri me afastando. Garota nervosa.

\- Não precisa...

Matte... Que silêncio estranho é esse? Tarde demais dei por falta do boné e fechei os olhos xingando ainda mais. O burburinho atrás de mim soava mais alto agora que me dei conta.

\- Ca..capitão...

\- É o capitão Hitsuga..!

Encarei sobre o ombro irritado e as garotas congelaram. Até seria engraçado senão tivesse ouvido o que ouvi antes. Ruka e Hikifune empalideceram ao ver minha cara.

\- Quem dizer “capitão” mais uma vez treinará junto com o técnico Kenpachi.

Todas arquejaram e me sentei apanhando irritado o boné do piso. Havia caído na parada brusca. Já me viram mesmo então o coloquei virado para trás. Ao meu lado, Kurosaki estava muda e a espiei. Boquiaberta ela me olhava chocada.

\- O que?

\- V..você pode fazer isso?

Segurei um sorriso e ela ofegou. As garotas tentaram reclamar com o técnico Zenoske, mas era em vão. Quem manda nos clubes de futebol é Kenpachi e o homem não perderia uma oportunidade dessas se alguém sugerisse.

Quando o trem terminou de passar a guarita foi liberada. Assim que passamos pelos trilhos mergulhei em pensamentos. O que aquela garota disse... Não pode ser mentira. Não havia como e senti mais uma vez aquele vazio. Já havia passado cinco anos, achei que tinha melhorado. Sem perceber, agarrei com força a camisa bem acima do coração, ficando sem ar. Esse vazio, o aperto me sufocando. Disseram que era apenas normal, Hirako me fez a ir à vários especialistas depois que fiquei mal. Mesmo que tenham me dito mentiras apenas querendo me ajudar, eu sei que é verdade. _Ela_ é real. 

Hoje... ela devia ter uma aparência semelhante com Hinamori.

\- Ei... tudo bem?

Suspirei fundo achando hilariante. Pergunta retórica. Ao soltar a camisa dei uma olhada em Kurosaki. Agora observando melhor, ela se pareceria com essa garota também. Devo ter ficado um certo tempo encarando, pois a garota enrubesceu fortemente.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

A encarei mais um pouco e depois fitei o vazio. Karin... Quando foi que passei a ver minha única amiga assim? A ponto de confundi-la e transar com outra?

Devo estar ficando louco.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Assim que chegamos na cidade, as montanhas ao horizonte chamavam atenção. Aqui era conhecido pela rodovia ser margeada por sakuras. O caminho ao entrar na cidade criava aquela atmosfera de deslumbramento. As garotas soltavam um “kyah!” “kyah!” a cada segundo e realmente era lindo. No entanto, não seria assim. Mal o ônibus estacionou em frente ao hotel e o povo se debandou. Esperei Toushirou se levantar e pra minha surpresa, assim que passou a alça da mochila pelo ombro ele pegou minha mala do bagageiro.

\- Ei, não precisa.

Baixando o olhar pra mim engoli em seco em como estava sério. Caramba, desde aquela parada brusca nas linhas dos trens ele estava estranho.

\- Isso aqui é pesado. Vamos logo, ainda temos que pegar um táxi.

Pisquei.

\- O que? Como assim?

Toushirou me deu as costas e foi saindo do ônibus, comigo atrás. Estava mancando um pouco. (muitas horas numa posição só) e minha perna latejava leve. Mal pisei no asfalto e me deslumbrei com o hotel. O caminho de pedras, os jardins ornamentais na entrada. É um hotel estilo feudal.

\- wow...

\- Vamos, Kurosaki.

Uma mão pesada me agarrou no cotovelo e foi me puxando. Olhei irritada e confusa pro cidadão, mas Toushirou nem se importou. Alias, ele parecia de péssimo humor e andava rápido.

\- Calma, dá pra me soltar?

Me sacudi e ele me soltou, suspirando forte. Apertando a ponte do nariz vi que na verdade Toushirou estava estressado. Com o que exatamente eu não sei. Apenas que me intimidou.

\- Nosso hotel não é esse. O time masculino e da torcida ficará numa pousada na base das montanhas.

Fiquei boquiaberta e Toushirou voltou a andar pela calçada. Acordei do choque e tentei acompanhá-lo, mas... poxa, tava difícil. Já estava distante quando chamou um táxi.

\- Ei, espere!

Mordi o lábio. Isso é tão humilhante. A dormência não deixava que andasse direito. É tão impotente. Toushirou conversou com o motorista um pouco e depois voltou. Ele me olhava estranho, não... para minha perna e parei de mancar engolindo em seco. Será que ele notou? Não, não, não. As cicatrizes são praticamente invisíveis. Se não fosse eu não andaria de short por aí.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Claro.

Ele ainda me olhava desconfiado e me forcei a andar normal, engolindo a dor. Assim que entramos no banco do passageiro, suspirei fundo aproveitando enquanto Toushirou dava o endereço. No caminho pra pousada, o motorista me deu uma olhadinha pelo retrovisor e estranhei.

\- O que foi?

Sorri acanhada.

\- Seu namorado é pouco atencioso, mocinha.

Me entalei, um calor absurdo subia pelo meu pescoço.

\- N..não. Ele não é...

\- Somos apenas colegas.

Calada o espiei e Toushirou olhava as mensagens no celular. Um silêncio constrangedor caiu dentro do táxi e o motorista riu pra amenizar o clima.

\- Claro. Primeira vez em Iwake?

\- Sim. Treino de clube.

Sorri simpática e ajeitei os óculos.

\- Ah... ótima escolha. De que colégio são?

\- Secundário de Karakura.

Nisso o motorista se animou ao parar num sinal.

\- Sugoi. Os times de futebol tanto feminino como masculino são os melhores. Pena aquele fiasco nas semifinais do intercolegial.

Gelei por dentro e ouvi um risinho. Olhei a pessoa e Toushirou guardava o celular me encarando malicioso. Meu coração martelou.

\- Pois é. Quem pode ter sabotado o time, Kurosaki?

Virei a cara, vermelha e nervosa escutando um pigarro convencido. 

Essa semana promete.


	4. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Pousada

KARIN POV

Dizer que o clima dentro desse táxi estava nebuloso era um eufemismo. Toushirou se manteve quieto encarnando o celular enquanto eu respondia como perguntas do motorista ou caminho a percorrer. Mas de verdade, eu queria que essa sensação acabasse com o constrangedora. Desaparecer para nunca mais me lembrar do meu coração batia descompassado perto do capitão do time de futebol.

Quando o motorista parou sua curiosidade observando a paisagem. Anoitecer e aos poucos na cidade se iluminar. O elevador até a montanha segue uma ponte acima de um canal saindo da cidade. À luz dos postes dava para ver o canteiro florido e o gramado. Pena que acabou rápido. Assim que a ponte entra na avenida e na rotatória, ou o motorista segue na direção de uma estrada sinuosa margeada de árvores. Foi uma mudança brusca dos prédios e concreto.

Estava tão concentrado na paisagem monótona - não havia nada além do mato - quando de repente paramos.

\- Chegamos. Pousada Tono.

Hã? Me inclinei no vão dos bancos da frente e não vi nada. Tudo o que os faróis iluminavam era um grande portal em verde com uma placa de madeira balançando ao vento.

Li os dizeres e realmente pode usar no lugar certo. Isso é muito esquisito. Toushirou saiu do táxi e o imitei. Assim, fiquei com um pé queimado na minha perna. Mordi o lábio. Agora não, por favor. Faltava pouco para cair numa cama ou tomar um banho quente. O que pode relaxar essa bendita agonia. 

Dei uma exibição discreta em Toushirou enquanto ele pegava minha mala com o motorista. Execute uma corrida e nem me dê entrada em ajuda com dinheiro. Não tinha algum comigo mesmo. Na volta às férias, isso me lembra. Caminhei até a entrada vendo uma estradinha de terra e pedregulhos serpenteando.

Onde fica a tal pousada?

\- Boa estadia.

Girei os calcanhares em tempo de exibição do taxista acenar e deu a ré, manobrando o carro de volta. Tive um mal pressentimento.

\- Matte. Pra onde ele vai?

Vi as luzes traseiras e vermelhas sumirem ladeira abaixo nas curvas sinuosas.

\- Daqui pra frente teremos de caminhar.

Virei subitamente para voz. Toushirou ajustava alça da minha mala no ombro encarando na frente, enquanto sentia minha espinha gelada. Caminhei nervosa até seu lado. Não, não, não. Isso era alguma piada.

\- Er... Achei que tivesse dito que a pousada ficava na base dessa montanha.

Sorri sem graça. Por favor, seja isso. No entanto, ele apenas iniciou a caminhada sem nem me olhar.

\- E é. Essa trilha leva direto até lá.

O gosto da bile subiu forte na minha garganta. Olhei adiante mal vendo o caminho no meio desse escuro e o mato. Uma vertigem me atingiu tonteando e engoli em seco. Daqui nem uma nesga de luz se via da casa! Quanto tempo vai demorar até a gente chegar lá? Dei uma espiada em Toushirou. Ele andava tranqüilo como se minha mala não pesasse nada, sem me esperar diga-se de passagem.

Respirei fundo e segui atrás. Conforme subíamos, o vento noturno soprava arrepiando minhas pernas e sacudindo os galhos. Fazia um farfalhar relaxante. Sorte que usava o moletom do meu irmão. Observei de relance Toushirou vendo-o normal. Ele ignorava esse frio, esse tédio e a mim. Teria me sentido mal, mas estava preocupada com outra coisa. Eu não sei se consigo subir esse caminho todo. Encarando as pedrinhas soltas no chão, mordi o lábio.

O que eu faço? Minhas restrições eram sérias e já quebrei mais da metade hoje. Apertando os punhos das mangas largas e longas do meu moletom levantei o rosto. Pela distância eu diria uns 500m. Nesse compasso lento, levaríamos acho que uns 45min ou uma hora. De qualquer modo, é uma subida em terreno irregular. Minha perna já fisgava com o excesso de ácido láctico, sentia a tíbia latejar constante e pra piorar não tomei meu remédio de novo.

\- Parece preocupada.

Virei o rosto no susto encontrando Toushirou me olhando de viés. Esse ar sério em seus olhos me desconcertou e desviei o olhar.

\- Não é nada. Sabe por que o técnico escolheu esse lugar?

Se ele notou minha voz trêmula não falou. Seus passos chegaram mais perto de mim e fiquei nervosa. Ainda era desconcertante pra mim o ter tão perto e “amigável” outra vez.

\- Além de nos matar de correr num campo com ar rarefeito, existe umas termas por perto.

\- Sério?

Toushirou assentiu olhando em frente.

\- Dizem que tem propriedades curativas, mas ao meu ver ele apenas quer se divertir com a namorada.

Arregalei os olhos enquanto meu rosto ficava quente e ele me fitou bem nesse instante. Tinha um tom debochado além do ar de riso. Só me deixou mais envergonhada.

\- Quem...? Como...?

\- Unohana-sensei.

Dessa vez meu queixo caiu. Toushirou riu abafado do meu choque, mas poxa. A médica da escola namorando o bruto Zaraki Kenpachi. O homem é um demônio.

\- Ela é louca.

Sacudi a cabeça em descrença.

\- Talvez. Mas quem sabe assim Zaraki não transforme esse acampamento num inferno.

Agora não entendi nada. O olhei e como se notasse, Toushirou me encarou assim que viramos numa curva.

\- Ele fez os outros subirem correndo morro acima com a bagagem mais cedo.

Prendi o fôlego de susto e tudo o que Toushirou fez foi arquear as sobrancelhas. Ok, nosso técnico é um demônio. E como o cidadão ao meu lado soube disso?

\- Hiyori me mandou uma imagem pelo whats.

Ele lê pensamentos? Remexi incomodada a alça de sua mochila.

\- Eu não perguntei nada.

\- Eu sei.

Seu tom foi monótono, mas senti uma leve irritação. Ele queria bater papo comigo? Ou seria mais provável meu jeito defensivo perto dele? Bom, Toushirou é esperto, pro meu desgosto. Deve ter percebido o quanto me incomoda. Se bem que... Não escondi muito lá no ônibus. Como o tópico da conversa se encerrou, continuamos em silencio e inacreditavelmente não havia aquela tensão.

\- Você é bem teimosa.

Pisquei aturdida com a voz rouca, mas fiquei quieta. O que quis dizer com isso? Dei uma olhadinha e me espantei ao notar seu queixo cerrado, os olhos estreitados. Ele estava bravo. Não me dei ao luxo de entender. Concentrava todas as forças pra não mancar em sua frente e minha perna pesava. Se falasse, minha voz arfante me denunciaria.

Porém, enquanto andávamos não vi direito o caminho pelo escuro e pisei numa pedra. Meu pé escorregou deslizando, causando mais stress no músculo e guinchei tanto de susto como de dor. Antes que perdesse o equilíbrio, um braço me enlaçou rápido na cintura me segurando. Agarrei-o tremendo da cabeça aos pés quando me puxou.

\- Tudo bem?

Assenti depois de um segundo. Mas era óbvio que eu não estava bem. Mais que essa sensação queimando na minha perna me deixando nauseada, meu peito se apertava forte. Em pânico, mal pisava com o pé direito sentindo o tendão protestar. Toushirou não me soltou como seria o normal, mas também não disse nada. Meu corpo sacudia em espasmos, nessa mínima distancia viu que eu transpirava. Era a ultima coisa que queria. Ter o olhar de pena dele sobre mim.

\- Eu...

Arquejei segurando o bolo na garganta. Essa não, vou chorar. Eu nunca choro, somente nesses momentos e agora ele seria testemunha disso. Suspirando alto Toushirou me trouxe mais pra junto de si me espantando.

\- Vamos sair da trilha.

Mal acabou de falar e me virou de lado enquanto se abaixava. Meu coração guinou de ansiedade quando seu braço escorregou atrás dos meus joelhos e se levantou, me tirando do chão. O abracei no pescoço por reflexo, mesmo assim não deixei de encara-lo. Toushirou me carregava nos braços! O choque disso enquanto ele andava até uma margem desse caminho fez a umidade nos meus olhos transbordar.

Mas espere um pouco.

\- Você ta carregando minha mala!

\- E?

Pisquei surpresa. Ele me espiou num ar convencido e contra vontade minhas bochechas queimaram. Graças a Kami que estava quase um breu.

\- E.. eu sou pesada. Vai acabar nos derrubando.

Ele quase riu ao entrar no bosque sem deixar de me fitar. Como se fosse possível fiquei mais sem graça.

\- Carrego mais peso do que você pensa. Além disso, Kurosaki, eu sou um homem.

Virei a cara. Ego masculino. Eu mereço.

Pela visão periférica o vi segurar um sorriso ao me descer na grama perto de uma árvore. Ele nem me deixou ficar de pé, foi se abaixando até me sentar contra o tronco. Seu perfume que eu ignorava me deixou zonza com a proximidade e arfei tonteada. Ele é cheiroso. Impossível não reparar. Além disso, o calor do seu corpo me manteve quentinha nesses instantes. A falta foi evidente quando se afastou tirando a alça da minha mala do pescoço.

\- Não tem sinal aqui, então é impossível avisar alguém.

Peguei o meu celular do bolso e gemi ao ver sem uma única barra da torre.

\- E agora?

\- Esperamos até você melhorar.

A realidade me atingiu. Tão cedo isso não vai acontecer.

\- Como...?

Uma luz iluminou forte nesse escuro. Levei o olhar e me entalei ao ver Toushirou abrindo minha mala olhando tudo o que tinha dentro.

\- Ei, o que você ta fazendo?

Me inclinei pra frente, mas o tranco de dor me impediu de me mexer.

\- Você trouxe um creme?

Hã? A náusea do vazio no estômago misturou com o receio da sua pergunta.

\- C..creme?

\- Gel ou algo do tipo.

Empalideci. Pra que ele pediu isso? Empertigada assisti ele remexer minhas coisas, concentrado e procurando. Como segurava o celular no alto vi claramente um pedaço de renda em cima do bolo de roupa e todo o ar foi arrancado dos meus pulmões. Minha calcinha!

\- Isso é...?

Ele a olhou por um momento segurando. Quase infartei.

\- Larga agora!

Tentei tirar da sua mão, mas não consegui dobrar a perna. Droga. Toushirou apenas levantou os olhos me fitando e não sei se fiquei pálida ou enrubescia feito um tomate. Baixando o celular tombou o rosto para frente e meio sorriu. Seus olhos tinham um ar que agitou meu pulso. Era insinuante, até risonho, mas cheio de malicia.

\- Você usa umas coisas bem ousadas.

Filho da p....! Estufei o peito de raiva abafando a vergonha e ao ver ele girou a peça de renda pela alça num dedo me provocando.

\- Para com ...

\- Desde quando sua tendinite ataca?

Ofeguei de susto sem acreditar. Todo clima de brincadeira se dissipou deixando-o sério e tenso. Num outro giro, Toushirou jogou a lingerie na mala me olhando e esperando. Mas o tempo pra mim parou. Eu não conseguia respirar, nem raciocinar. De todas as pessoas, por que justo ele?

KARIN POF

TOUSHIROU POV

Eu devia ter perguntado? Acho que não. Se fosse para ver essa garota me olhar tão assombrada assim, devia ter continuado calado. Kurosaki parecia acuada. Nem havia sombra da irritação por causa da peça intima de renda. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, mas queria descontrair antes de abordar esse assunto. Ficou óbvio pra mim que ela não agüentava dar sequer mais um passo. Não custava pedir ajuda.

Num fio de voz ela estremeceu. Isso me incomodou.

\- Como?

\- Como eu percebi?

Engolindo em seco ela assentiu e me sentei na grama. Ventava forte aqui, mas as copas das árvores não deixavam ver se o céu estava nublado. Espero que não. Nem estávamos na metade do caminho. Kurosaki esperava quase sufocada e resolvi ser claro.

\- De inicio eu achei que você não tinha resistência. Nunca te vi correr uma volta inteira na educação física.

Seus olhos aumentaram e curvei os lábios compreensivo e divertido. Ela parecia bem fofa frágil assim.

\- Minha sala fica no prédio ao lado da quadra de atletismo.

\- Ah.

Baixando o olhar ela juntou as mãos quase enterradas nas mangas desse moletom largo junto ao peito. Me tirando a atenção. Os óculos escorregaram no nariz pequeno e mesmo com os tremores ela nem de longe se parecia com a bruxa – como os outros a chamam -, da nossa gerente. A diferença foi chocante.

Pisquei desviando o olhar. Não era hora pra isso. Pigarreei retomando o assunto.

\- Apenas tive certeza durante a viagem. Sua perna...

\- Para.

Mirei Kurosaki com o tom urgente, meio desesperado. Ela fungava piscando rápido, afastando as lágrimas me causando um mal estar.

\- Não... diga mais nada, ta bom?

\- Tudo bem.

Era um tema delicado pra ela. Obvio que não tinha superado. Fechei o zíper da mala e abri um dos bolsos laterais. Achei o que queria e tratei de fechar também. Devia me sentir constrangido em remexer as coisas dela, mas não foi assim. Foi natural como se fosse com a minha namorada. Se bem que com Riruka não teria ousado. Esquisito.

Com a bisnaga do creme na mão, me movi ficando diante dela afastando a mala do caminho. Suspirei me preparando ao ataque que viria e escorreguei a mão debaixo do seu joelho direito. Ela deu pulo enrijecendo.

\- Itai!!! Mas o que...?

\- Está pior do que pensei.

Kurosaki arfou gemendo mais agudo enquanto eu dobrava sua perna devagar. Os tremores pioraram além dela se agitar.

\- Para. Para, por favor.

\- Quieta, senão demorará ainda mais.

Droga, ela não relaxa. Levantei os olhos encontrando os seus arregalados.

\- Vou te fazer uma massagem. O antiinflamatório não vai resolver depois de ter forçado tanto assim. O que fez desde cedo?

Como se fosse possível Kurosaki se chocou ainda mais. Meu tom foi sério e cáustico.

\- Eu corri.

Flexionei sua perna mais um pouco até a ver prendendo o fôlego. Além de transpirar sua pele estava quente. Sacudi a cabeça, pulsando o tendão quando encontrei.

\- Foi imprudente. Está inflamado demais. Deve ser crônica ou o músculo não estaria inchado desse jeito.

\- Você é médico?

Sorri do sarcasmo e vergonha dela. Pegando um pouco do creme espalhei nas mãos.

\- Vivo com um.

Escorregando uma mão na panturrilha, subi a palma apertando até o joelho. Kurosaki deu pulo, mas ignorei. Seria dolorido. Repeti o processo, alternando os movimentos. Às vezes chegava até o calcanhar e continuava, notando os gemidos abafados e sofridos, além de algo que eu não devia. Uma linha curva ao longo da panturrilha, outra mais discreta no fim da coxa e mais três cruzando a parte interna do joelho subindo na patela. Cicatrizes. Quase não tinham relevo.

Foi uma... não, duas cirurgias no mínimo. E todas são antigas. A curiosidade aumentou. Mas não comentarei com ela. Já era muito que Kurosaki deixasse eu fazer isso. Apenas para confirmar a espiei vendo-a com o rosto para o outro lado, abafando com um punho a boca. Acho que o mordia, não dava pra culpar. Outra pessoa teria gritado. Continuei a massagem até sentir o tendão e os músculos relaxarem. Agora só falta gelo.

Assim que me afastei, ela puxou as pernas se encolhendo sem dizer nada. Esperei-a dizer algo, mas continuou calada. Isso me incomodou.

\- De nada.

Guardei o creme dentro da mala um pouco frustrado. Agora minhas mãos tinham um cheiro doce de baunilha. Nada contra, mas a ingratidão estava me dando nos nervos.

\- Não conte a ninguém.

A olhei com o sussurro. Kurosaki parecia mais reservada que o normal. 

\- Claro que não. – tive uma idéia e sorri – É um segredo nosso.

Ela levantou a cabeça, espantada e rubra. Bem melhor. Antes que dissesse algo peguei sua mão e a puxei ao mesmo tempo que me virava de costas. Ela soltou um gritinho, quando a ajeitei nelas e cruzei as mãos embaixo dela. Seria melhor segurar suas coxas, mas Kurosaki já tem receio de mim.

\- O que está fazendo? Me solta.

\- Te carregar é o melhor. Além disso, não consegue andar, certo?

Olhei sobre o ombro quando me levantei. Ela apertava os lábios numa linha tensa e quis rir. Era bem teimosa, mas não burra. Rápido se segurou nos meus ombros mantendo distancia.

\- Se contar pra alguém...

Quase ri.

\- Acha que vai manchar sua imagem se souberem?

Os olhos negros estreitaram de raiva por trás dos óculos. Também sei ser sarcástico.

\- Eu não quero problemas com a presidente. Aquela garota já me odeia.

Hum... Ela deve ter ouvido falar do que aconteceu na festa. Voltei o olhar pra frente, me afastando da arvore onde estavam nossas coisas.

\- Só para esclarecer, Hinamori e eu não temos nada.

\- Diga isso pra ela.

Já tentei, mas cometi a burrada ontem. Desviando de umas raízes saímos na trilha larga de terra. Kurosaki não disse mais nada e eu também. Enquanto a levava pensei na estranheza disso e não me incomodava nenhum um pouco.

\- Por que nunca conversamos antes?

\- O que?

O corpo nas minhas costas enrijeceu e suspirei.

\- Nada.

Pensei alto demais. Sentia falta de dialogo sem reservas. Ela é normal, não preciso ficar cuidando em como agir para não haver mal entendidos. Deve ser por isso. Sem contar que ela não está interessada em mim. O pensamento me divertiu. Segurei o sorriso a ajeitando nas costas e Kurosaki chiou nervosa. Continuamos em silencio até numa longa curva uma casa de campo se erguia. Todas as janelas nos andares estavam iluminadas e vi num pavimento dois ônibus prateados estacionados. Inves de ficar tenso, me animei com a idéia. Andei mais rápido entrando no estacionamento, cruzando as quadras de basquete e subi as escadas da varanda.

O saguão da pousada estava praticamente vazio. Otimo. Deviam estar todos no refeitório. Cruzei rápido pelo comprido carpete verde até a recepção. A moça de uniforme se espantou ao nos ver, dando a volta no balcão.

\- O que houve? São os alunos do colégio Karakura? – anuímos concordando e suspirou frustrada - O treinador de vocês está nervoso desde que chegaram e não estavam nos ônibus.

Kurosaki gemeu e intervim.

\- Já sabemos. Onde estão todos?

\- Jantando no restaurante. Vou avisar...

\- Não é preciso.

Se possível quero evitar a fúria de Zaraki até amanhã. A garota piscou confusa, mas assentiu. Voltando para o balcão, digitou no computador e depois de uns segundos nos entregou duas placas pequenas. Kurosaki pegou-as e nesse momento percebi que a recepcionista nos olhava curiosa.

\- Er... são os números dos seus quartos.

\- Tem uma enfermaria por aqui?

Piscando, a mulher saiu do devaneio e meio que entendi.

\- Claro. Final daquele corredor, segunda porta à esquerda. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kurosaki se agitou desconfortável. Óbvio.

\- Nada. Só uma entorse boba. Vamos, Toushirou.

O tapinha que me deu no ombro foi nervoso. Entendi o recado. Sorri simpático para a mulher e segui até o corredor que ela indicou. Assim que nos afastamos de vistas, as mãos dela tremeram nervosas.

\- Toushirou...

\- Eu sei.

Devem ter ligado em todos os hotéis da cidade.

\- Zaraki vai nos matar.

Não tiro sua razão. Encontrei a enfermaria e por sorte a porta de rolar estava aberta. O ambiente em branco e o cheiro de estéril preenchia o cômodo. Me dirigi até uma das duas macas cobertas de lençol amarelado e me virei sentando Kurosaki devagar. A falta de peso e calor me deu uma estranheza, mas ignorei ao me virar pra ela.

Kurosaki se ajeitava melhor encarando a perna direita fazendo um esgar e olhei também. A panturrilha tinha um tom avermelhado e estava distendida.

\- Vou pegar gelo, assim vai desinchar até amanhã.

Mal me virei e senti um puxão leve na manga. A olhei esperando e curioso. Um tom rosado subiu no seu rosto e tentei não sorrir.

\- Vo..você não precisa fazer isso. – engoliu em seco hesitando – Tem que pegar nossas coisas que deixou pra trás.

Me espantei e depois uma irritação surgiu. Essa garota... Me inclinei um pouco para frente e debochado.

\- Claro. Depois mando deixar no seu quarto.

Como se fosse possível foi mais vermelha. Soltou minha manga ligeiro e bufou.

\- Olha aqui, eu... Você é um idiota.

Curvei os lábios convencido estreitando o olhar ao me virar pra saída.

\- E você é orgulhosa demais. Até daqui a pouco, Kurosaki.

Saí do cômodo para o corredor numa sensação estranha. Meu celular vibrava no bolso há cada sinal de mensagem vinda, mas nem verifiquei. Apesar da irritação, Kurosaki era interessante mesmo.

_No dia seguinte._

KARIN POV

No primeiro sinal do despertador, me levantei grogue e mal humorada. Meu futon estava tão quentinho, mas segundo a grade de programação tinha que estar de pé das 4h00min. Zaraki é um demônio. Catei minha mini nécessaire e peguei uma toalha. O banheiro com certeza estava vazio. Saí do quarto e caminhei no corredor até o final. Eu não o dividia com ninguém. E também dividiram em andares os clubes.

O segundo era da equipe das torcidas e o terceiro do futebol. Ontem a noite eu ouvi um abre e fecha de portas além de risadinhas abafadas. Claro, ninguém tentou entrar no meu quarto. Sou tão sociável.

No banheiro, fui até a bancada enorme de mármore branco e me encarei no espelho. Minha cara inchada de sono e os cabelos uma bagunça. Eu realmente detesto o técnico. Se eu que dormi estou assim, imagine os outros com a farra às escondidas de ontem?

Bem, vou me divertir hoje. Pelo ao menos não serei a única a sofrer no treino. Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes sem pressa e depois prendi o cabelo no alto com um coque. Minha franja caiu fofa com umas mechas ao redor do meu rosto e até que ficou bonito. Vou deixar assim depois que pentear.

Fui até um dos boxes e tirei o pijama colocando num dos cestos na estante e abri o chuveiro. Assim que a água caiu dei um pulo.

\- Droga de água fria.

Tiritando me ensaboei rápido e esfreguei com a esponja novinha. Meu banho não durou nem vinte minutos. Me enrolei na toalha assim que acabei e voltei pro quarto me trocar. Dei apenas uma escovada nos cabelos e prendi no mesmo coque que fiz no banheiro.

Pra hoje, coloquei uma saia por cima de uma legue e uma blusa de mangas compridas debaixo do moletom. Não estava sujo, lavei ontem assim que minha perna melhorou e... Me deixarem no quarto. Pondo os óculos pensei nisso. Quando um funcionário me deixou aqui, já tinham trazido minha mala. Eu não vi Toushirou desde que trouxe a bolsa de gelo pra mim.

Ele apenas me entregou e saiu. Isso me encabulou. Ora, depois daquela atenção toda e agir daquele jeito. Claro que estranhei. Ao sair do quarto peguei meu caderno e uma caneta. Não era hora de pensar nisso. O que aconteceu ontem foi... só um acaso, não vamos conversar ou ter aquela intimidade de amigos.

Me repeti isso ao descer, andar por andar de escada – aqui não tinha elevador – e saí no térreo em direção à área externa. Detrás da casa havia um quadra coberta, onde provavelmente a torcida iria treinar e paralelamente uma piscina natural de fonte termais conjuntas. Uma passarela de madeira e junco servia de intersecção. Apesar de nevoento e úmido luzes penduradas nas pilastras de tronco davam um ar relaxante.

Estremeci de frio caminhando por ela até o final. Onde seria o treino de hoje, tomara que Zaraki não tenha madrugado. Desci os degraus saindo da passarela e fui até as grandes que rodeavam o campo de futebol. As luzes dos postes estavam acesas e vi já uns cones e escadas de cordas espalhadas na grama. Eram para aquecimento, corridas e toques de bola seriam depois.

\- Dez minutos atrasada nanica.

Dei um pulo de susto e me virei. Sorrindo sarcástico pra mim, Zaraki me encarava com um brilho assassino nos olhos.

\- T..treinador.

\- Onde é que estava ontem? Tive que cuidar sozinho desses molengas.

Engoli em seco, mas me empertiguei. Seu sorriso só ficou mais duro.

\- O ônibus saiu sem mim, tive que pegar carona.

\- Sei.

Suspirei com a tensão me subindo.

\- É verdade. Se não acredita problema seu.

Ele estremeceu e vi que se pudesse me faria engolir o que disse.

\- Cuide dessa língua, Kurosaki ou um dia vai perde-la.

Confesso que gelei por dentro e ele percebeu. Retomando a pose de superior foi logo despachando ordens.

\- Vá pegar coletes de reservas no deposito do ginásio e todas as bolas de futebol. Depois pegue uns isotônicos...

\- Onde vou arranjar isso?

Não vi uma maquina de bebidas no saguão e o refeitório. Esse cara apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Se vire. Acorde aquelas maricas depois que cuidar disso.

Ok. Isso era tarefa quase impossível. Como farei isso? Talvez se eu pegar uma....

\- O QUE TÁ ESPERANDO?!

Pulei de susto com o grito

\- Já tou indo.

Tratei de fazer o mais rápido que seria os coletes e as bolas de futebol. Corri pro ginásio, sentindo uma fisgadinha no tendão, mas dava pra agüentar e tive uma grande sorte. Um funcionário da pousada limpava o local e pedi muito educada que me fizesse esse favor. Ele sorriu simpático pra mim e concordou. Acho que o meu penteado deu sorte. Me deu um ar coquete. Catei um cronometro de umas caixas da estante de ferro que havia lá e encontrei o que usaria pra acordar os garotos. Uma corneta de torcida e se me lembro tinha um som irritante.

Peguei-a também segurando um sorriso. Até que não seria um trabalho impossível. Aqueles idiotas me pagariam por me deixar pra trás. Saí do depósito girando uma corneta entre os dedos.


	5. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Primeiro dia

Enquanto Karin seguia de volta para o dormitório pela passarela, a mesma pensava em um jeito de usar uma corneta. Seria muito divertido entrar em cada quarto furtivamente (finalmente tinha uma cópia das chaves), chegar bem perto e dar vazão ao som berrante. Mas ... Teria ou azar de que outros ouviam. Primeiro resolução ou problema dos energéticos.

KARIN POV

Assim que guardei o caderno e o despertador do quarto, desci pelas escadas até o térreo. O saguão estava bem tranquilo, deserto exceto pelo recepcionista. Me surpreendi um pouco. Era um homem dos seus quarenta e poucos. Fui até lá dando uma verificação no celular ou no horário. 04h30min. Da tempo. Me aproximei do balcão.

\- Com licença.

O homem que anotou algo em um livro enorme que parece os olhos do papel. Ele sorriu bondoso pra mim, fechando-o ao se endireitar.

Sim, mocinha.

Sorri um pouco.

\- O senhor sabe onde posso comprar uns isotônicos? É para o treino hoje de manhã e ...

Mordi ou lábio, os demais dias também. Zaraki não especificou na série dos horários. Mas pelo pouco que vi esses meses com certeza, será um treinamento espartano.

\- Ah, se é sobre isso não precisa se preocupar.

Como?

Pisquei confusa e vendo ele me deu uma folha entre tantas da pilha sobre o balcão.

\- Esse é o mapa da pousada. Por ele pode chegar ao refrigerador que fica logo atrás da cozinha. Está vendo?

Apontou numa parte da planta. Assento de estudo ou mapa.

\- Apenas siga por essa ala, atravessando esse salão. A cozinha fica logo em seguida.

Ele se afastou um pouco - havia restos no balcão - e sorri agradecida.

Arigatou.

\- Disponha.

Esse senhor era um sujeito bem legal. Segui caminho conforme ele me indicou e logo encontrei o refrigerador. Tive uma breve discussão com o chefe de cozinha, mas o sujeito me deu permissão depois que expliquei que sou a gerente do clube de futebol. O técnico não havia organizado nada disso. Com certeza Arisawa-sensei cuidou dos detalhes. Ele é nosso conselheiro acadêmico e gostava do que fazia pelo clube.

Entrei naquele congelador, pegando umas vinte garrafas de energéticos. Nem me dei ao trabalho de escolher o sabor. Fui apanhando qualquer um e pus num cooler despejando em seguida dois sacos médios de gelo. Ta fazendo um frio, mas depois de todo o exercício os idiotas precisavam.

Ok. Isotônicos e agora acordar o time. Como a cozinha ficava no térreo deixei logo o cooler no campo de futebol – e ignorando um olhar assassino do técnico -, voltei ao dormitório. Ao subir as escadas pensei num jeito de acordar todos de uma única vez. Segurei um sorriso e assim que cheguei ao andar abri os quartos. Escancarando porta por porta e vi que tinha uns casais seminus. Oh... minha vontade de aprontar superou minha vergonha. Nem liguei pro povo embolado um no outro, muito menos nas roupas jogadas. Um dos poucos que escaparam foi do Toushirou.

Lhe dei uma olhada, me surpreendendo. Primeiro pelo cômodo estar organizado. Segundo por ele estar sozinho, nem havia um colega de quarto e terceiro, seu lençol estava dobrado em cima da mesa baixa de madeira no canto. Ele não sente frio? Me aproximei um pouco e quase sem perceber me agachei pertinho dele no tatame. Usava uma camiseta comum e uma bermuda leve.

Deslizei os olhos, notando mesmo sem querer os músculos das costas se expandirem ao respirar, o único movimento que fazia e nesse quarto silencioso sua respiração soava agradável. Seu rosto claro estava voltado pro outro lado e depois de uma breve inspeção ri por dentro ao vê-lo esparramado no futon. O rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Fiquei uns instantes olhando-o na penumbra até me tocar do que estava fazendo.

Pestanejei e levantei de repente. O que isso? Sacudi a cabeça. Quase perdi o foco. Saí do quarto indo até o meu e peguei tanto o caderno como a corneta. Guardando o primeiro num bolso do moletom, fiquei parada bem no centro do corredor e respirei fundo. Colei a boca no troço em seguida e soprei com toda força.

O barulho, berrante e medonho rasgou o silencio brutamente. Num segundo, todos gritaram. A maioria parecia ter se trombado ao acordar. O som estridente se propagou tão alto e rápido que a maioria apareceu nas portas.

\- Que merda é essa bruxa?!

\- Ficou louca de vez?!

Parei de soprar em tempo de Rikuo quase me tirar a corneta. Girei a mão pra trás e pus a outra no quadril. O cara de cabelo castanho me fitava cansado e possesso. Eram um dos poucos que estavam vestidos e o encarei fingindo não ver tantos olhares de ódio. Eu tou nem aí.

\- Só estou cumprindo ordens. Se querem reclamar, falem com o técnico.

Um dos caras se aproximou de mim a esquerda. O olhei de relance e fiz um esforço grande pra reprimir o calafrio. Digio. E o cara estava todo arranhado vestido somente numa calça de moletom.

\- Que se dane, o técnico! Eu vou...

\- Fazer nada.

Arregalei os olhos de susto com a voz atrás de mim. Dando um passo, Toushirou ficou ao meu lado encarando Digio. Uma hostilidade estalou no ar entre eles. Todos perceberam e até Yami-senpai ficou quieto. Desde que Toushirou virou o capitão, Digio arranjava confusão estourando rápido. Ele não aceitou perder o posto e... bem... não queria ficar nem um centímetro perto dos dois caso fossem brigar.

\- Já estamos atrasados. Eu se fosse você não irritaria ainda mais Zaraki.

Digio respirou fundo e estalou a língua de desgosto.

\- Que seja.

Foi minha deixa. Saí dali o mais normal possível e desci até o térreo. Enquanto seguia a passarela vi um grupo das meninas da torcida cochichando. Elas nem me notaram entretidas na conversa. Ao passar por elas entreouvi um pouco.

\- Eu não acredito. Sério?

\- Unhum. Por isso que ele não foi junto no ônibus.

A ruiva riu curtindo uma piada interna que ao meu espanto as outras entenderam. Yumi – reconheci nesse instante – fez uma cara debochada ao comentar.

\- Hinamori deve ser ruim de cama pelo visto, pro capitão ter se arrependido de transar com ela.

Nani?! Me entalei chocada.

\- Será? Ouvi dizer que passaram um tempo dentro do quarto. Hiyori até confirmou.

\- Bem, seja como for. Ele não quer mais saber da presidente.

Riram, destilando veneno de inveja e cinismo. Segui caminho sabe Deus como, ouvindo meu pulso martelar forte nos ouvidos, acompanhado da sensação fria no meu rosto. Eu não acredito. Toushirou não é assim. Ou será que é? Ao chegar perto das grades do campo de futebol me encaminhei até o banco dos reservas, sentando amortecida e aera.

Toushirou e Hinamori... Eles dois... Um gosto forte da bile subiu na minha boca e segurei a ânsia de vômito. Meu bom humor evaporou com essa fofoca pavorosa.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lá pelas dez horas da manhã, um jogo de praxe entre reservas e titulares se desenrolava. Estávamos no primeiro tempo e eu marcava no meu caderno quantas finalizações, faltas e escanteios e tiros de meta faziam. Serviam para orientar o desempenho dos jogadores. Sem contar da utilização de todos os fundamentos feitos durante o aquecimento e treino de mais cedo.

Atualmente jogamos com a formação de 4 – 3 – 1 – 2. Dois zagueiros e dois laterais na defesa. Um volante, um meia armador e um meio campista lateral no meio de campo. Um meia-atacante e por fim, um segundo atacante e um centroavante. A única parte tática que mantemos desde o ano passado. Afinal de contas, nosso ataque eram um dos melhores do colegial, reforçado ainda mais pela adição do Toushirou. Eu que sugeri isso, já que nossa defesa era pobre. Só tinha algo meio que... me incomodando.

Olhei para o colete vermelho de número dez. Afastando meu mau humor de decepção – sim, estava decepcionada que Toushirou fosse desses que pegam as garotas e descartam -, para ficar intrigada. Achei que assim que entrou no clube fosse jogar como meia-atacante. Ele era o melhor, indiscutivelmente. Contudo, sua posição desde que virou titular era de segundo atacante. Não que jogasse mal. Pelo contrario. Drible, passe, domínio de bola e finalização, ele dominava tudo isso melhor até de como me lembrava, mas... Parece que hoje não estava concentrado. Dei uma olhada em volta, para os laterais e os meias anotando uma coisinha ou outra.

O passe e a recepção não estão bons nessa área. A bola não devia ser tão mal distribuída também no ataque. Rikuo devia trabalhar mais com os outros. Sem contar que Toushirou... bem, ele parecia ter discutido mais uma vez com ele e Digio. Bufei de raiva. Que droga, a farra foi exagerada só pode. Não estamos aproveitando nada. Continuou assim até o jogo acabar.

Fim de jogo. Placar 2x2.

Se comparado com nossos antigos treinos foi péssimo. Fechei o caderno e fui buscar umas toalhas e garrafas d’águas. Dizer que tinha um clima tenso quando distribui pra eles foi piada. Todos me olharam desconfiados e revirei os olhos. Ao entregar as garrafas d’agua pra cada um, hesitei um pouco com Toushirou.

Aproveitei que estava enxugando o rosto com a toalha e empurrei uma garrafa pra sua mão.

\- Toma.

Pegando por reflexo levantou os olhos pra mim e desviei, saindo de perto. Percebi que ficou confuso, mas que se dane. Eu sentia essa raiva e... – que droga – mágoa misturadas transbordarem pelos meus olhos. Não quero que ele veja. Quer saber? Até é bom que nem se lembre de mim, não me reconhecer.

Contudo, enquanto já ajeitava algumas coisas, como as bolas perdidas dos treinos de duplas, vi uma garota com uniforme da Educação Física chamar Toushirou na porta de saída do campo. O cabelo preso numa trança, a tiara branca destacando a fina franja. Hinamori. E ela ainda o fitava toda abobada e corada.

\- Ei Kurosaki. Que cara é essa?

Desviei o olhar pro cidadão e Keita me observava estranhando. Ele era novato, e obvio, o único que conversava direito comigo.

\- Não sei do que ta falando.

Joguei uma bola na caixa de metal o mais normal que podia, porem acabei atirando do mesmo jeito.

\- Ahã.

KARIN POF

Era agora. Precisava por em prática ainda nessa manhã, senão seus planos dariam errado. Como presidente do conselho estudantil raramente se equivocava, mas Hinamori nunca desistiu. Prova disso era o objeto do seu interesse descansando do treino. Ajeitou a camiseta branca na cintura, o short azul de lycra da medida certa. Nem curto ou grande demais, destacando suas coxas e afofou sua franja. Nunca um cara resistiu a isso, a imagem de comportada, porem irresistível. Andou até a entrada do campo de futebol, em tempo de alguns jogadores saírem. Toushirou estava jogando água no rosto e na cabeça, sacudindo os cabelos. Era uma cena tão... wow.

Assim que a viu ele colocou a toalha no pescoço ignorando as mechas brancas gotejando ao encará-la neutro. Caramba, como pode ser tão sério e bonito? E em breve seria todo seu. Mordeu um sorriso provocante e parou diante dele segurando as mãos as costas.

\- Yo, Toushirou-kun.

\- Yo.

Ele entregou a garrafa para um colega, não sabia quem, para depois fitá-la. Isso a animou. Ótimo, tinha sua atenção.

\- Sei que deve ser meio chato, mas a gente pode conversar? A sós?

Todo o que Toushirou fez foi suspirar e desviar o olhar para a direita, isso a confundiu. Parecia confuso. No entanto, assentiu voltando a olhá-la.

\- Claro. Só um segundo.

Tirando o colete de treino, ele o jogou na pilha em cima do banco de reservas ao lado daquele cooler e depois a esperou. Sorrindo por dentro, Hinamori deu meia volta, se afastando dali junto com ele. Enquanto caminhava ao longo do campo, na calçada que havia por trás dos prédios, espiou de soslaio o rapaz ao seu lado. Suspirou sem querer. Mesmo suado Toushirou era tão... viril. Impossível esquecer o que fizeram. Foi tão intenso. Ele não era como esses garotos que a bajulavam e outros que tenha saído. A deixava quente por pouco mais que um olhar e sua voz... Caramba, naquela festa mesmo embriagado superou suas expectativas, ainda que... Tenha sido naquelas circunstancias. Mas tudo bem. Ele não devia se lembrar mesmo e os boatos já correram o suficiente.

Tinha que agir.

Chegando perto do deposito de equipamentos, atrás do ginásio, Toushirou se sentou numa mureta de pedra ajeitando a toalha no pescoço. Molhou os lábios, assumindo um ar inocente ao ficar parada diante dele, embora tenha visto um leve estreitar dos olhos verdes. Ele esperou um pouco e como viu que não falaria abordou logo o assunto.

\- Então, o que queria falar comigo?

Piscou descrente. Que tom indiferente foi esse? Quase desarmou sua aparência fofa.

\- C..como assim? Sabe sobre o que. _Na festa._

Usou um tom bem sugestivo, cheia de malícia. No entanto, sua expressão provocante desmoronou ao vê-lo desviar o olhar.

\- Aquilo foi um engano, sinto muito.

O que? Ela escutou errado. Só podia. Esperou ele dizer algo, se corrigir, mas continuou calado. Ofegou um pouco, sentindo um nervosismo ao tentar outra abordagem.

\- _Sinto muito?_ – sorriu tremula – Você diz como se fosse algo horrível. O que aconteceu entre nós...

\- Foi um erro.

Toushirou a encarou duramente. Inflexível e sem hesitar. Vendo-o nesse jeito frio a irritou. Nunca que um cara a tratou assim. Ofegou indignada.

\- Escute aqui. Como pode brincar comigo? Todo mundo sabe que passamos aquela noite juntos. Não tem como negar. E ainda me vem com essa...

\- Hei, até quando pretende bancar a inocente?

Hinamori se entalou, vendo-o olhar por entre as mechas úmidas de um modo tão penetrante que estremeceu por dentro, minguando sua determinação.

\- Não tiro a responsabilidade do que fiz. Estava bêbado e tanto eu como você nos aproveitamos. Mas é só. Posso até não me lembrar direito, mas sabe que não era você com quem realmente fiz sexo.

Algo dentro dela trincou. Foi um golpe forte em sua auto-estima. Não, pior. Foi direto em seu ego. Sem querer o nome da fulana se repetia e se repetia em sua cabeça, dos momentos em que ele a chamava e só aumentou sua cólera. Que ódio. Abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com a franja

\- Quem é ela?

A pergunta baixa traiu sua voz tremula, no entanto, Toushirou não interpretou como queria. Se levantando da mureta ele sequer a olhava na cara ao girar para sair.

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Claro que é! Essa vadia te dispensou não foi? Por que mais...

Um baque forte na parede a assustou. Foi a centímetros da sua cabeça e incrédula ergueu o olhar para a sombra em sua frente. Toushirou se debruçava um pouco nela, o baque foi sua mão espalmada na parede. Contudo... Seu olhar foi o que a fez sentir um frio nas entranhas. Vago, um verde escuro e irritadiço.

\- Nunca mais a chame assim.

Seus olhos aumentaram de choque. Que tom foi esse?

Um arquejo cortou o clima tenso e ambos viraram os rostos para o lado encontrando a pessoa. Kurosaki os olhava aparvalhada segurando nos braços aquele cooler cheio de garrafas térmicas. Um estranho jorro de alivio a inundou. Nunca pensou que ver essa garota fosse algo bom.

\- Ah desculpa. Eu não queria atrapalhar.

Mais que rápido ela girou no lugar e saiu correndo dali. Pensou ter visto um rubor forte de vergonha. Apertou os lábios. É realmente uma droga que fosse discreta. Uma fofoca sobre essa cena...

\- Pode esquecer.

Pestanejou de susto voltando a fitá-lo. Toushirou já tinha se afastado e – piscou confusa – seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Límpidos e frígidos.

\- Do que está falando?

A encarando de lado ele puxou a toalha do pescoço, curvando os lábios com um ar que juraria ser sarcástico.

\- Kurosaki não é de espalhar boatos.

Prendeu o fôlego, arregalando os olhos mais indignada e ao ver, ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Sem nada a mais para dizer, Toushirou seguiu caminho pelos fundos do deposito de equipamentos até dobrar uma esquina. Uma onda de frustração a inundou e encarou a grama. Apertando os punhos de tanta raiva. Como pode? Nada estava saindo como planejou. Estreitando o olhar, lembrou azeda daquela noite.

Quem é essa garota? Os toques dele... Não, a maneira como chamava seu nome, era carregada de uma emoção tão forte senão mais que a excitação naquele momento. Mordeu o lábio mais frustrada. Que droga. Toushirou sentia tanta saudade assim dessa tal de Karin?

Matte.

Karin? Por que esse nome parecia familiar e irritante ao mesmo tempo?

Soltou os punhos, franzindo o rosto confusa até um estalo soar na sua cabeça.

_Sala dos professores, três meses atrás._

_\- Já temos candidatos para o cargo de gerente Arisawa-sensei?_

_\- Claro, aqui estão os formulários._

_Girando na cadeira, o professor lhe entregou as fichas. Passando as folhas uma por uma numa verificação superficial, viu que a maioria era de garotas até seus olhos se focarem numa. Não conhecia essa. As outras eram todas do antigo colégio de Toushirou._

_\- Ah essa. Eu também acho perfeita._

_O homem de cabelos castanhos que olhava da sua mesa de trabalho a inspeção, pegou a ficha encarando-a num sorriso calmo._

_\- Conheço seu irmão. Ele fazia parte do melhor time de futebol que Karakura já teve._

_\- Certo._

_Espiou o nome mais uma vez. Por via das dúvidas era melhor colocar essa garota no seu devido lugar._

O horror a despertou do devaneio.

Karin é... A _Kurosaki_ Karin?! 

KARIN POV

Que péssimo. Eu precisava mesmo ter visto aquilo? Pegando uma garrafa da caixa térmica, pus debaixo da torneira do bebedouro pensando nisso. Acho... que interrompi uma coisa. Sacudi a cabeça. Idiota, claro que interrompi. Quantas vezes eu já não vi gente se beijar atrás do edifício de clube, se pegando no maior amasso? Não tinha culpa se a maquina de lavar ficava justo nesse canto. O técnico sempre me manda lavar os coletes depois de cada treino.

Mas agora fiquei curiosa. O que será que estava rolando? Lembrando bem, Hinamori parecia pálida e o Toushirou sério demais. Não tinha clima algum de flerte entre eles. Uma ideia me veio.

\- Intimidação.

Fiquei séria só um segundo e não agüentei. Ri meneando a cabeça ao pegar mais uma garrafa. Toushirou ameaçando a presidente?! Ele não é um badboy. Isto é, eu acho. Muita coisa deve ter mudado nesses cinco anos, lembrei chateada. Sou um exemplo disso.

\- Caramba, tou todo moído.

Pestanejei de susto. Imóvel continuei quietinha, fechando a torneira enquanto as vozes chegavam mais perto.

\- Depois do almoço, Zaraki disse que vamos fazer cem tiros de agilidade.

\- Que? Aposto que a bruxa tem alguma coisa haver com isso.

Um dos caras riu e olhei discretamente sobre o ombro. Do outro lado da rede de proteção três dos jogadores caminhavam. Um era Yami-senpai. O mais atarracado. O outro era alto, o cabelo comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, Noitra-senpai, que sorria debochado junto com o menor do grupo. Esse sinceramente me deu um calafrio. Digio ria sarcástico, alheio ao grupo de meninas que os olhavam a poucos metros dali. Não as culpo, ele é bonito oras. Atlético, cabelos negros despenteados e olhos dourados. Contudo, ele tinha um ar perturbador intensificado nesse riso

\- Acha mesmo que o técnico ouviria aquela garota? Depois daquele jogo ela perdeu qualquer autoridade que tinha.

Nesse instante, os olhos dourados desviaram encontrando os meus. Prendi o fôlego por um segundo, mas depois fechei a cara. Para minha surpresa, Digio rasgou um sorriso me arrepiando inteira. Dei as costas, enchendo rápido o restante das garrafas e depois escapuli dali. De todos do time, ele é o único que me deixa de guarda alta o tempo todo.

Não que os outros sejam inofensivos. Simplesmente não sei o que esperar dele. Se sente raiva de mim? Com certeza. Mas ele solta piadas e indiretas sempre com aquele olhar astuto.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Assim que guardei as garrafas num dos refrigeradores na cozinha, coloquei o cooler num dos armários, depois claro, da permissão do chefe de cozinha. Assim que me livrei disso foi pro quarto. Precisava urgente de um banho, porem, mal pus os pés no corredor e dei de encontro com uma reunião feminina atravancando a passagem.

\- Hei, o que diabos estão fazendo aqui? É o andar dos garotos.

A conversa coletiva morreu e todas voltaram suas cabeças pra mim. Ah merda. Por que fui abrir minha boca? Uma delas cruzou os braços, se postando bem na minha frente e suspirei fundo. Miyura.

\- Olha só. Justamente quem a gente queria ver.

\- Como é que é?

Pisquei de indignada arqueando uma sobrancelha. Era uma piada, só podia. Estreitando o olhar, essa loira me encarava petulante.

\- Cadê as chaves dos quartos?

Levei uns bons três segundos pra processar

\- Chaves.

\- Não se faça de sonsa, idiota. Todos os quartos desse andar estão trancados exceto o seu. A gente já procurou nele, mas..

\- Peraí. Vocês fizeram o que? Isso é invasão de privacidade.

Tinha coisas minhas confidenciais. Celular, cadernos de anotações e pior ainda, meus remédios. Depois de hoje cedo, era apenas uma desculpa que teriam pra me infernizar. Miyura estremeceu, soltando os braços irritada.

\- Quem se importa. Até parece que pode fazer alguma coisa.

Todas se voltaram pra mim, o sorriso de vitoria estampado e suspirei fundo. Verdade. Se acontecesse uma briga, quem ia sair perdendo seria eu. Isso é obvio. Voltei os olhos para a loira.

\- O que vocês querem?

\- Não é da sua conta.

Estreitei os olhos.

\- Senão percebeu isso aqui é uma negociação cabelo de alga e _sim_, eu sei que podem me arrebentar – confirmei ao ver o ar chocado de Yumi ao seu lado – mas se querem minha ajuda precisam me dizer. Eu não vou me encrencar por um bando de tietes.

Umas arquejaram de indignação, outras tiveram vontade de me xingar. Simplesmente cruzei os braços e levantei a sobrancelha. Eu tinha a mão melhor ali. Sabiam disso.

Ficamos nesse impasse, até que elas se reuniram cochichando por um tempinho e se voltaram depois pra mim. Miyura – a porta voz pelo visto, já que Hinamori não estava aqui – se aproximou um passo.

\- Esquecemos umas coisas da festinha de ontem.

Que mentira mais fajuta. Eu mesma verifiquei no intervalo e não tinha nada. Elas acham mesmo que sou tão burra assim? Dei uma olhada por cada uma e confirmei o que suspeitava. Quatro delas tinham o rosto vermelho vivo, se encolhendo tímidas apesar de disfarçarem. Voltei o olhar pra Miyura.

\- Muito bem... – sorriram aliviadas - ... Quem são os caras?

O choque foi gritante. A maioria ficou boquiaberta, outras roxas de raiva. Principalmente Yumi que avançou marchando até mim.

\- Espere um minuto, não pode falar....

\- Posso e estou. É a verdade, não é? Digam logo quem são eles e quem sabe dou o jeito de se encontrem.

Elas se entreolharam divididas e sorri por dentro. Karin 1, grupo de torcida 0. Suspirando fundo Miyura e Yumi se aproximaram de mim, dessa vez sem hostilidade.

\- São Rikuo-kun, Digio-senpai e Toushirou-kun.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e espiei conferindo as prováveis confidentes. Quatro. Alguém está disputando com outra. Suspirei entediada. Não era nenhuma novidade, esses sempre eram os mais escolhidos. Sem contar que sentia esse incômodo aperto no peito. É nessas horas que detesto ter sentimentos pelo Toushirou. Não queria sentir isso.

\- E então Kurosaki? Disse que ia nos ajudar.

Pisquei saindo do devaneio e encarei essas duas. Seus rostos ansiosos me deram mal estar.

\- Olhe. Em primeiro lugar, invadir os quartos é burrice. Segundo, por que não usam o horário vago depois do jantar? O tempo é livre e entreouvi que nossos treinadores vão estar em reunião privada nesse horário.

Meu coração se apertou em outro nó, porem, mantive a cara impassível. Eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Toushirou... Toushirou faz o que bem entende da vida dele. Até transou com a Hinamori. Uma confissão ou outra é bobagem. As garotas pensaram um pouco no assunto e então se juntaram com as demais, esquecendo em segundos de mim. Bufei enfadada. Soltando os braços, mergulhei nesse mar de garotas, desviando dos grupinhos até chegar ao meu quarto. Sem surpresa, assim que entrei encontrei tudo revirado.

A bolsa azul estava jogada no outro canto me dando uma onda de alivio. Corri até ela e peguei, abrindo-a e verificando tudo. Ótimo, estava do jeito que deixei. Como meu quarto tinha janela, cheguei mais perto e abri um pouco. O ar frio da montanha soprou numa brisa, refrescando minha pele suada e me encostei no beiral. Hoje a noite... Como será?

KARIN POF

_Horas depois_

HITSUGAYA POV

Depois do jantar, preferi dar uma volta antes que entrasse em mais atrito com Rikuo. Aquele idiota egoísta. Hoje o treino além de nos acabar, o jogo foi péssimo. Ele mal distribuiu os passes que Keita trazia, sem conta que Digio está de péssimo humor, agindo independente. Chega a ser irônico em como esse time individualista alcançou as quartas de finais no interhight.

Contudo, não era exatamente o que estava me deixando tão tenso. Hinamori chegou mesmo a fazer o que imaginei. Me pressionar por aquilo? Ela não é inocente. A conheço desde o ginasial e depois de Kurosaki expor aquele vídeo com o terceiro anista no festival apenas confirmou o que já suspeitava.

Kurosaki... Hoje ela parecia mais arisca que o normal. Curvei os lábios ao entrar no hall ao lembrar de hoje cedo, afundando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. De onde ela tirou aquela corneta? Eu pulei do futon atordoado e corri pra porta vendo entre irritado e risonho ela soprar naquele troço. Ela realmente tinha fôlego, acordou em segundos todos. Sorria por dentro ao vê-la enfrentar caras com o dobro do seu tamanho. E pela primeira vez, resolvi ficar do seu lado ao ver Digio possesso perto dela.

Mas algo a fez ficar mais reservada, irritada.

\- O que será que aconteceu?

\- Hitsugaya-kun.

Virei o rosto para a pessoa. Uma garota me olhava ansiosa e tímida. Suspirei já imaginando o por que. Ela se aproximou de mim e procurei escutar com paciência.

\- Sim?

Sorrindo um pouco ela se aproximou ficando mais corada.

\- Por que está sem a jaqueta? Não sente frio?

Como eu disse, paciência. Meneei a cabeça, relanceando o olhar ao redor.

\- Não, o que queria falar comigo?

Nesse instante, meus olhos se focaram na vidraça de um dos salões adjacentes. Estava escuro, mas à luz tênue do enorme aquário vi uma garota sentada numa mesa redonda e polida. Ela escrevia concentrada num caderno, alheia a tudo em seu redor. Mal ouvia o que a outra menina falava, estava curioso em saber o que tanto Kurosaki escrevia.

\- E..então s..s..saia comigo. Por favor.

Pisquei, encarando a garota parada diante de mim. Seus olhos castanhos me encaravam ansiosos e reprimi a onda de compaixão e enfado. O que será que essas garotas viam em mim? Mal me conhecem e já se declaram desse jeito.

\- Desculpe, mas não posso.

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram de espanto.

\- Por que não?

\- Não quero me relacionar no momento com alguém, desculpe.

Usei um tom mais gentil para amenizar as palavras duras. A garota piscou desnorteada e aproveitei para seguir até o salão à esquerda. Antes que entrasse, ouvi ela correr do hall. Com certeza amanhã falariam disso. Porem, agora estava interessado na garota de moletom cinzento e penteado desleixado. O burburinho das conversas de outros hospedes abafou minha entrada e caminhei até ela, me segurando e não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. Ao ficar atrás dela me inclinei um pouco sem fazer barulho.

\- O que está fazendo?

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

\- Kyah!

Dei um pulo na cadeira e atrás de mim ouvi um risinho. A sombra que se projetava na mesa deu a volta e arfei irritava ao ver Toushirou puxar uma cadeira virando o encosto ao montar nela e se sentar. Seus olhos brilhavam divertidos ao apoiar um braço no espaldar da cadeira. Que ódio.

\- Você quer me matar de susto?

\- Não é culpa minha se não prestava atenção.

Estreitei os olhos e contrapartida ele me imitou. Ficamos uns segundos assim até que não agüentei. Droga, meu rosto ta ficando quente. Encarei meu caderno, tentando-o ignorar e rezando pra estar escuro o suficiente e ele não notar esse rubor.

\- São os dados dos jogadores?

Pisquei confusa.

\- Bom, é.

Antes que notasse o caderno foi puxado para frente e levantei os olhos. Toushirou o lia interessado.

\- Hei, não po..

\- Compartilhar informações com o capitão do time é seu dever também, Kurosaki.

Me entalei. Ele sequer me olhou na cara. Contudo...

\- Sim, senhor.

Eu também não fiz isso desde que me tornei a gerente. Toushirou estava com a razão, droga. Pensei ter o visto sorrir, mas acho que só foi impressão. Esperei ele ler paciente enquanto tentava entender o que fazia ali. Com certeza deve ter coisas melhores pra fazer.

\- São bem detalhados. Tem até o treino de hoje.

\- Eu sei. Preciso para passar ao técnico depois.

Toushirou folheou até parar numa pagina.

\- _“Falta de concentração”_

Engoli em seco. Levantando o olhar ele me encarou e ajeitei os óculos pra disfarçar o nervosismo. Era numa nota justamente ao seu respeito.

\- O trabalho do meio-campo em avançar pela lateral é uma das táticas mais usadas por nós e hoje estava mau organizado. Você não acompanhava o Rikuo e também suas finalizações...

\- Já entendi.

\- Ele também precisa ser mais cooperativo. Quase não passou a bola. Se tentasse driblar mais junto com ela pudesse...

\- Criar espaços para passes na grande área

\- É.

Dei os ombros, pegando o caderno de volta e escrevendo o que acabou de dizer. Era uma nota importante e na verdade, já estava escrevendo. Contudo...

Por que ele ainda está aqui?!

\- Rikuo não tem controle de bola. Sabe disso não é?

Suspirei cansada e o encarei sobre as lentes. Toushirou me observava com um ar estranho. Era cauteloso, mas divertido também. Nesses três meses, nunca o vi fazer uma expressão dessas, exceto na viagem pra cá. Sinceramente, estava me deixando nervosa.

\- E daí?

\- Por que não disse até hoje pra ele?

Estreitei os olhos. Impressão minha ou queria ser sarcástico? Isso me deu nos nervos.

\- Acha que ele me daria ouvidos? Aquele idiota é tão importante quanto o presidente e líder de torcida fala - voltei os olhos para o caderno - Como ela é a lembrança de alguma coisa.

Para minha surpresa ele sorriu e fiquei mais irritado.

\- O que foi?

\- Você parece um nerd em futebol.

Meu rosto ficou quente e ao ver ele parou de sorrir. Um silêncio ficou suspenso no ar. A expectativa de fazer o seguinte enquanto via seu olhar mais e mais sério.

Kurosaki.

Sim?

\- Tem certeza de que já não nos conhecemos?

Um jorro frio e intenso me banhou por dentro e tente ficar séria.

\- Claro que sim. Por que me pergunta isso?

Suspirando ele escondeu parte do rosto sem tirar os olhos de mim. Agitando meu estômago ansioso.

\- Por nada.

KARIN POF


	6. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Segundo dia

Do outro do salão, precisamente em frente às portas de vidro uma garota via essa cena estupefata. Como? O que Toushirou estava fazendo com aquela esquisita? E ainda por cima conversando como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mais surpresa o viu sorrir de algo que Kurosaki disse, aumentando sua aflição.

Será mesmo que aquele absurdo era verdade?

Precisava investigar.

KARIN POV

_“Por nada”_

Piscando nervosa dei de ombros pela sua resposta vaga e procurei me concentrar nas anotações sobre o time. Fiz o meu melhor o ignorando, mas Toushirou não entendeu o recado. Continuou quieto, sentado desleixado na cadeira enquanto me observava. Isso me agitava ainda mais por dentro. Enquanto escrevia as notas mais importantes de cada jogador em um caderno a parte – tinha trazido outro, estava no meu colo -, pensava nessa atitude esquisita dele.

Por que continuava aqui? A conversa se encerrou, certo? Pra começar a gente nem debatia coisa alguma. Nervosa com seu silencio e escrutínio, pigarreei para quebrar esse clima tenso.

\- Então... O que veio fazer aqui?

No instante seguinte me xinguei. Sério, é assim que começo um papo com ele? Estou mesmo enferrujada.

\- Nada demais, apenas curiosidade. Raramente Zaraki permite essas folgas pra relaxar.

Com essa levantei a sobrancelha ao fita-lo. Toushirou olhava para meu caderno desinteressado. Foi quando percebi seus ombros tensos e lembrei das garotas hoje à tarde. Não pude evitar um ar de riso.

\- Sei... Aqui é _muito_ interessante.

Ele levantou os olhos, sério com meu tom. Engoli em seco, novamente inquieta ao ajeitar os óculos em nervosismo. Aí está. Os olhos de gelo do capitão. Era meu apelido particular dele pelas costas desde que virei a gerente. Além do matiz neles lembrar frigidez era intimidante. Se endireitando na cadeira, ele continuou me olhando desse jeito como se me analisasse. Não gostei disso.

\- E você? O que faz nesse lugar?

Sério isso? O encarei sóbria, menos nervosa.

\- É bem óbvio, não acha?

Gesticulei para meus cadernos e curvando os lábios, seu olhar passou de frio a perspicaz me incomodando.

\- Se queria privacidade, poderia usar a sala de conferência do outro lado do hall.

\- E se quer relaxar mesmo do treino meia boca de hoje, poderia curtir com uma das suas confidentes lá fora.

Arregalei os olhos, prendendo o fôlego mortificada. Mas... O que foi que eu disse?! Toushirou levantou a sobrancelha, surpreso, porem, em seguida segurou um sorriso, cheio de presunção. Estremeci envergonhada. Que droga.

\- Isso te irrita.

Na mosca. Meu rubor apenas aumentou.

\- Claro que não.

\- As garotas te encurralaram ou algo assim hoje à tarde?

Queria que o chão se abrisse e o tragasse pra bem longe de mim. Por que Toushirou tinha que ser tão esperto nisso? Percebia instantaneamente as coisas que me incomodavam e jogava na minha cara.

\- E se for? O que te interessa?

\- Explicaria por que uma garota me abordou agora a pouco. Como se soubesse que não teria reunião de time nesse horário.

Emburrei mal humorada. Idiota sabichão. Esse ar de conhecimento de causa me aborrecia tanto naquela época como agora. Não dava pra ganhar dele numa discussão. Era uma chatice.

\- Está bem, eu contei. Não me deixariam em paz mesmo. Antes vocês do que eu.

\- _Vocês?_ Quem são os outros?

Toushirou parecia interessado com o assunto. Sua tensão desapareceu completamente. Suspirei cansada, por que comecei isso?

\- O resto dos atacantes. Sinceramente, não sei o que tem de tão incrível em um bando de garotos, mal educados com ar de gloria. Só estão fazendo seus papeis em campo, caramba! Se desleixarem o técnico demônio linchará vocês.

Ele quase riu disso e segurei o impulso infantil de mostrar a língua.

\- Você é bem ferina.

O olhei duvidosa por um momento.

\- E você é esquisito. Acabei de te ofender, sabia?

Parando de sorrir, Toushirou se apoiou na mesa, descansando os cotovelos ao se debruçar um pouco. Me empertiguei na cadeira nervosa e desorientada. Sua aproximação fez com sentisse seu perfume, quase me fazendo baixar a guarda. O mirei desconfiada. Ele me olhava especulando, indeciso sobre algo, mas estava calmo. Estranho...

\- Kurosaki, o que acha sobre mim?

\- Ahn?

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Entendi direito?

\- Diga o que pensa a meu respeito.

O encarei neutra. Parecia ter dito a verdade, pelo seu olhar curioso não estava brincando comigo. Nesse caso... Bem, foi ele que pediu.

\- Pra começar você é calado demais. Quando diz alguma coisa não é pra opinar ou tomar partido, é sua própria visão crua das coisas. O que faz as pessoas ao redor se sentirem idiotas com esse irritante ar maduro. Sua atitude neutra me enraivece, nunca sei quando vai fazer alguma coisa e quando o faz pega todo mundo de surpresa. Parece que gosta de espantar as pessoas e outra... Ei, por que está sorrindo?

Estava tão focada em desfiar meus motivos que queria detestar nele e vi tarde demais um discreto sorriso. Mas seu olhar martelou meu coração. Toushirou me olhava de maneira cálida em deleite, me desnorteando.

\- Quer dizer que não me suporta.

Me remexi inquieta na cadeira, seu comportamento era muito estranho. Estranho mesmo.

\- Basicamente é isso. Algo contra?

Desafiei com um pouco de compostura. Se endireitando na cadeira, seu rosto demonstrava uma calma com divertimento. 

\- De jeito nenhum. À propósito, Kurosaki. Eu te acho interessante.

Meu rosto rendeu quente de surpresa e vergonha. Vendo isso, estreitou o olhar mais risonho.

\- Po..por que?

Se levantando da cadeira, Toushirou a virou na posição certa ajeitando-a contra a mesa. Em momento algum, deixou de me fitar.

\- Você é diferente.

Meu fôlego sumiu e como se fosse possível fiquei mais desconcertada. Como continuei muda, ele deu a volta pela mesa apanhando meus cadernos.

\- Vem, já terminou o relatório de rendimento esportivo, certo?

Pisquei incrédula e me levantei da cadeira, pegando meu estojo de canetas o seguindo. Ele estava mesmo prestando atenção nas minhas anotações.

\- Espere, meus cadernos...

\- Deixe que eu levo. Também preciso conversar com o técnico.

Emudeci outra vez enquanto saímos do salão. Ao andarmos pelo hall fiquei ao seu lado, o olhando discretamente. Toushirou estava bem normal, nada daquela expressão misteriosa e risonha. Procurei me acalmar, ignorando esse martelar do meu coração. Não preciso ficar toda boba pelo o que disse. Não preciso. Droga, ele devia saber o efeito que causava ao falar e se comportar daquele jeito perto de uma garota.

_No dia seguinte_

Em pé no segundo campo de futebol, eu anotava a cada detalhe importante numa prancheta enquanto assistia esses mole..., digo os jogadores do time fazerem os treinos específicos depois do aquecimento. Vez ou outra piscava, o cansaço pesava sobre mim. Só estava em pé e fazendo meu trabalho por pura força de vontade.

\- Kurosaki-chan! Ohayo!!!

Enrijeci os ombros, tensa de susto com o chamado. Olhei de soslaio a pessoa e reprimi um suspiro. Yoshiro Kiba, estagiário a assistente técnico. Era um universitário que, por algum motivo, veio estagiar na nossa escola invés de algum clube. Observei a chegada do rapaz atlético de cabelos negros e desleixados com um ar pesaroso.

Para minha falta de sorte, o cidadão não percebeu o clima quando me abordou.

\- Puxa, o treinamento está bem puxado como sempre. Desde quando estão aqui?

Ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro, Kiba olhou em volta empolgado ao ver os treinos de passe e chute num extremo, enquanto um grupo fazia treinamento de espaço reduzido num outro. Suspirei mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos.

\- Desde as quatro da manhã.

\- Nani? Por que isso?

Ele pestanejou ao meu lado e dei os ombros.

\- Vai saber. Ordens de Zaraki.

Relanceei os olhos para o grupo que praticava disputa de posse de bola no lado esquerdo do campo. Vi quando ele franziu a testa pela visão periférica, ao seguir meu olhar.

\- Mas que...? Aquilo na parte do campo é...

\- Pneus? Sim, são.

Ele estreitou os olhos, prestando atenção e levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Estacas, cones e minicones também. Interessante.

Sorrindo, ele se aproximou pela lateral e caminhei ao seu lado. Vimos em tempo Toushirou passar de primeira um toque de bola quando ela quicou para esquerda ao bater numa estaca. Digio pegou e marcou um gol dando aquele sorriso largo. Ao meu lado, Kiba assobiou impressionado.

\- Nada mal.

Assenti anotando mais uma assistência pro Toushirou. Pela contagem na lista que fazia deles, ele tinha a maior pontuação. Sem surpresa.

\- Que tipo de jogos estão fazendo?

Parando de escrever, ignorei a fraqueza sonolenta e olhei pros rapazes jogando.

\- Velocidade de improvisação agora com 4x4 mais os goleiros e Ataque X Defesa mais canais externos com dois times de 6x6 e 10x10. Estamos dando intervalos de trinta a quarenta minutos e alternando com os reservas.

\- Hum... Kurosaki-chan, foi você que sugeriu esse aquele tipo de treino?

\- Não.

\- Ah.

Direcionei o olhar para o jogador com o colete vermelho numero 10. Ontem, assim que pedimos permissão para entrar na sala de reuniões, Toushirou conversou com o treinador sobre isso. Ele disse que o time precisava de situações reais de jogo. Pelo o que “debateu” comigo – mentiu na cara dura o sabichão -, os jogadores tinham que ter uma noção maior da imprevisibilidade. Ataque X Defesa, com canais externos e Velocidade de improvisação nesse tipo de treino era perfeito pra isso e o técnico demônio me encarou depois especulando.

Só tive que concordar.

\- Esse garoto merece mesmo a braçadeira de capitão.

Fitei Kiba de soslaio, ele cruzava os braços dando um sorrisinho discreto. Nessas horas que reconheço sua inteligência. Apesar de ser um bobão, Kiba conhecia cada jogador do nosso time. Era um assistente técnico promissor.

\- Isso vai resolver o problema da ligação entre a defesa e o meio de campo.

Franzi a testa, confusa, mas como sempre ele não podia permanecer no seu modo inteligência mais tempo.

\- E então Kurosaki-chan, conseguiu domar direitinho esse time?

Gemi amargurada.

\- O que você acha?

\- Bom, pelo estado manso daquele grandão ali, ele aceitou numa boa a posição de zagueiro.

Olhei para onde apontava com o polegar e engoli um amargo de desgosto. Yami-senpai se gabava ao frustrar cada tentativa de Rikuo num drible rápido, pelo mínimo de toques permitidos nesse jogo.

\- Pois é, a peça chave da nossa defesa. Yami baka senpai, o zagueiro central. Com seu 1,90cm ele é parede que precisávamos.

\- Entendo o que quer dizer. Com a força física e velocidade, podemos usar sua técnica para frear a ofensiva do adversário.

\- Isso, mas ele...

Um toque de bola outra vez de Toushirou e Yami pegou chutando pra longe. Gargalhando, se agigantou para cima de Rikuo que o olhava roxo de raiva.

\- Viu, seu pirralho! É assim que se chuta!

Suspirei mais cansada, assistindo as farpas que trocavam daqui.

\- Ele só sabe fazer passes longos. Kuso, já é a décima bola.

\- Parece mais chateada que o normal.

Estreitei o olhar para o vazio.

\- Pareço? Eu não preguei o olho a noite toda.

\- Ué? Por quê?

Por quê? Vejamos... Tive uma surpresa ao entrar no meu quarto ontem.

_Flashback_

_Treinamento de espaço reduzido? De onde ele tirou essa ideia?_

_Escondendo um sorriso, subi as escadas para o segundo andar. Não tinha ninguém aqui, já que não escutei nenhum risinho ou burburinho de conversas nos quartos ao caminhar pro meu. Pelo visto, os rapazes resolveram curtir a folga em outro lugar. Graças a kami-sama. Um tempo de paz. Tudo o que preciso depois daquele relatório._

_Ao puxar a porta de correr e entrar, fechando a mesma, joguei meu caderno com o estojo em cima da mala e me espreguicei. Meus ombros estavam doloridos, fiquei desde o jantar naquele salão. Ao chutar as sapatilhas, me encaminhei até a janela para fecha-la. O luar clareava aqui dentro já que não acendi as lâmpadas. Antes de puxar o ferrolho, pensei no que aconteceu._

_Apesar de não se lembrar de mim, parecia que Toushirou queria ser meu amigo. Mordi o lábio. Será? Essa mudança repentina de comportamento me deixava aflita. Mesmo sendo ferina, como ele mesmo disse, não o incomodava nem um pouco. Até quis me incluir nas suas ideias pra melhorar o time. Mas será que ele... Sacudi a cabeça._

_Não. Isso é fantasia demais, idiota. Se fosse o caso, eu não teria visto aquela cena dele com Hinamori hoje a tarde. Ainda mais pelo assunto que rolava desde que chegamos aqui. A transa deles. Sentia um gosto amargo na boca só com a ideia._

_Suspirando fechei a janela e girei no lugar, indo até o interruptor. Mal dei um passo e chutei sem querer um troço peludo. Travei, apavorada ouvindo o guincho da coisa. Engoli em seco, peguei o celular e liguei a lanterna mirando pra baixo. Meu sangue gelou e estremeci inteira. Um monte de “coisinhas” pretas zanzava pelo meu quarto, guinchando. Cheia de nojo, soltei um grito e corri pra porta. Ao puxar, não consegui. Estava trancada. Puxei, puxei, puxei e apavorada percebi que estavam segurando!_

_\- Abre essa porta!!! Kyah!!!_

_Um rato passou por cima do meu pé. Ouvi um coro de gargalhadas por cima do pulso cardíaco e estremeci._

_\- Qual é bruxinha? Pensei que gostaria da surpresa._

_\- Digio, seu galinha cretino. Eu vou te matar!_

_Soquei a porta, numa mistura de raiva e pavor. Ele era o único que me chamava de “bruxinha” pra me provocar. Mais ratos começaram a correr pelos meus pés e gritei desesperada. Suando frio, comecei a chutar a porta também, aumentando os risos no corredor. Esses moleques idiotas!!! Ele não podia ter feito isso sozinho, não com essa quantidade absurda de ratos! Engolindo o nojo, desisti da porta e corri até a minha mala. Tinha uns três andando por cima e peguei pela alça sacudindo histérica. Assim que os bichos caíram, sem pensar fui até a janela e abri atrapalhada. Joguei minha mala dali mesmo, pouco me importando se iria acertar a cabeça de alguém. Quase pulei a janela, mas me deu uma vertigem. Lagrimando, sentei no beiral me segurando e vigiando frenética com a lanterna do celular os ratos passeando pelo quarto._

_\- Acha que ela desmaiou?_

_Ouvi nessa histeria e soltando uma gargalhada, aquele mulherengo imbecil descartou._

_\- E daí? Bem que merece por aquela corneta maldita. Só pra garantir..._

_Ouvi a tranca travar. Arregalei os olhos chocada, esse cretino me prendeu aqui?! Estremeci mais apavorada e irritada. Imbecil... Ele ia me pagar, junto com todos seus cúmplices._

_Flashback off_

Trinquei os dentes. Lá pelas sete da manhã, com toda a coragem que tinha me espremi no parapeito entre duas janelas. Entrei na primeira que encontrei. Cheguei atrasada no treino, Zaraki quase me deixa surda com seus gritos e assisti Digio e companhia rir das minhas olheiras e meu ar espantado. Bem, já tinha um plano. Dei uma olhadinha outra vez pro treino puxado e mordi um sorriso. À tarde, eles que me aguardem.

\- Kiba-san, pode cuidar disso pra mim?

Empurrei a prancheta e a caneta, ignorando sua confusão. 

\- Claro, sem problemas.

Dei meia volta indo direto até a saída. Cruzei o espaço indo até o ginásio e entrei no deposito. Ninguém me viu, já que o grupo de torcida resolveu passear pelo lugar. Minha mala estava aqui. A trouxe antes de ir pro treino da manhã e segui até o monte de colchonetes no fundo. Era tão convidativo. Me joguei neles, fechando os olhos. Dormiria até o almoço, depois conversaria com o técnico sobre a parte 1 da minha vingança.

KARIN POF

Aquela garota sumiu. Era tudo o que todos sabiam. Isso era mal. Até aquele momento ela ficou quieta, agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Esse ar de suspense o deixava arrepiado. Como ela não deu as caras até o meio dia, tiveram que arrumar tudo. Graças àquele Kouhai arrogante do Hitsugaya, teriam mais tralha pra guardar.

Esse cara era muito petulante. Não respeitava ninguém. Alias, sempre humilhava os outros. Se queria se exibir, por que não foi para um colégio melhor? Ele viu apenas no treino de hoje o controle impecável de bola que sujeito tinha. Kuso... Apenas aumentou o respeito que os demais tinham por aquele moleque.

Irritado, fui até o ginásio guardar os cones extras no deposito. As meninas não estavam treinando. Momo lhe disse ontem. Ao entrar no deposito, porem, ficou surpreso com o que “encontrou”.

Chegou mais perto, colocando os cones no chão sem fazer barulho e quase riu. A bruxa dormia como morta nos colchonetes, nem tirou os óculos. Uma ideia lhe passou e sorriu sacana. _“Ela vai enlouquecer quando acordar”_. Se debruçando com cuidado, aproximou a mão dos óculos e os segurou. Puxando lentamente foi tirando-o dela, sem ousar respirar. De perto assim, talvez ela sentisse seu fôlego, vai saber. Mas acabou não aguentando, soltou o ar inspirando rápido, atento se continuava dormindo. Foi então que reparou no cheiro que sentia agora. Intrigado, respirou devagar e ficou mais confuso.

_Isso vem dela?_

Franzindo a testa, mirou a garota adormecida. Essa bruxa cheirava a chocolate...

\- Hum...

Merda! Se afastou de repente deixando os óculos cair no colchonete. Irritado, saiu dali desistindo da pegadinha de sumir com o objeto da garota. Tinha coisa melhor pra fazer.

KARIN POV

Sentada na beirada da piscina, movia os ímãs no quadro tático em meu colo. Tinha pegado um na sala de conferência ontem. Era pequeno, 40 centímetros, branco com linhas negras demarcando um campo de futebol. Não faria falta, já que havia outro enorme com tripé. Com a mão no queixo, deslizava os ímãs imaginando o esquema tático do time de acordo com o que vi hoje. Falando nisso... Levantei os olhos, assistindo os garotos flutuando na água. O técnico Zaraki mandou que fizessem treinamento físico nesse estilo... À uma sugestão minha. Claro que expliquei a importância sobre a resistência dos músculos, melhoria da capacidade cardiorrespiratória e etc.

Mas nosso treinador era espartano então óbvio que aplicou do seu jeito. Um dos garotos ofegava esgotado.

\- Quan..quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui?

\- Mais uma hora.

Um arfar sonoro de angustia ecoou e engoli o riso.

\- E se dar câimbra?

\- Pra que temos uma gerente, idiota? Kurosaki usará suas habilidades de enfermagem depois o molenga voltará para a piscina.

Um resmungo coletivo se propagava e peguei uns pedaços.

\- Kuso... Essa bruxa.

\- Maldita baixinha.

\- Calados maricas!

Escondi um sorriso vendo Digio, Yami, Noitra e mais uns sete pares de olhos me fuzilando de raiva. Pouco me importa. Era a parte 1 da minha vingança por ontem. Eles estão mais ou menos uma hora desse jeito. Toushirou não estava no castigo. Ele tinha saído com Kiba depois do almoço. Perguntei sobre o que era e cheio de segredos, Kiba disse que iriam espionar.

Zaraki pelo visto gosta muito do Toushirou já que o liberou do treino à tarde. Esse cara tem uma sorte e tanto.

\- Arght. Eu não aguento mais!

Levantei os olhos do quadro tático vendo Digio afundar. Ele emergiu ofegante e pulou até a beirada saindo da piscina. Quase ri, câimbra, nas duas pernas aposto. Levantei da cadeira e fui até onde estava. Todo mundo girou para ver minha primeira vitima. Digio me encarava trincando os dentes, apenas devolvi séria .

\- Vira de costas.

\- O que ?

Ofegou irritado e pouco me importei.

\- Anda logo ou a dor vai piorar.

Mentira, _agora_ que vai doer mesmo. Hesitando, fez o que disse e me ajoelhei. Pude ouvi todos segurarei o fôlego e dei inicio a massagem. Digio soltou um berro quando apertei a panturrilha, bem no tendão e encontrei o nervo massageando forte. Parecia que eu sovava uma massa de pão. Os outros assistiam pálidos, afinal era cada berro medonho que o imbecil soltava. Tinha um jeito menos doloroso de fazer isso e rápido. Bastava esticar as pontas dos pés, mantendo a perna reta e empurrar na direção do joelho. Simples, rápido e fácil.

Mas ele não merecia, então fiz do jeito mais doloroso possível até que minutos depois acabei. Levantei do piso, olhando minhas próximas vitimas. Eles me olhavam com terror, me senti poderosa ali mesmo.

\- Entra de novo na piscina, ainda não acabou!

Zaraki ladrou e fui até a cadeira, continuando com a minha ideia. Pensei nisso a tarde toda. Usávamos um esquema tático errado. Só agora que percebi. Se mudássemos para 4-3-3, ficaria muito melhor. Mexendo os ímãs, de acordo com os números dos titulares na nova temporada, a ideia se fazia mais certa pra mim.

Desse jeito, teríamos mais linhas de passes, combinações e triangulações com pelo ao menos dois jogadores. Os passes melhoraram bastante só com o treino de hoje. Sem contar de que a dinâmica ofensiva não seria prejudicada. O ponto forte desse esquema é o contra-ataque. O que nós precisamos. Mexi mais os ímãs e olhei o quadro.

Dois zagueiros, dois laterais na defesa. Três meios de campo e três atacantes. Agora... mordi o lábio. Não tinha jeito. Olhei para o número 10 no quadro. O meia de campo que criaria as jogadas. Suspirando, olhei o vazio. Assim que chegar vou falar com ele. Toushirou tinha que aceitar fazer isso.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Er.... Eu ia falar com ele, mas faltou coragem. Parada no corredor que levava aos dormitórios zanzava de um lado pro outro segurando o quadro tático. Não era difícil. Era ir até ele e falar. Pronto, fácil. Arght. Quem eu quero enganar? Eu nunca o abordei desde que entramos no colegial! Como vou fazer isso sem gaguejar?

\- Sou uma idiota ou o que?

\- Falando sozinha, Kurosaki?

\- Kyah!!!

Dei um pulo de susto. Agarrada naquele quadro girei na direção encontrando Toushirou me olhando curioso. Era tarde da noite já, a maioria já tinha dormido exceto eu por razões óbvias. Mas ele estava suado. Engoli em seco, travada no lugar. As vezes me esqueço o físico que ele tem. Não reparo nisso, olhava pra ele e via aquele menino sério e apático. Vê-lo arfando, cansado de um exercício puxado martelou meu coração me deixando sem ar. Droga, acho que corei. Colocando o quadro cobrindo um pouco meu rosto olhei para um ponto atrás dele, pigarreando.

\- Hum. Estava correndo ou o que? Fiquei plantada aqui desde o jantar.

Estreitando os olhos, vi que não gostou do meu tom de cobrança. Passou por mim abrindo uma garrafa d’água que nem notei antes.

\- Fui malhar. Algum problema?

Pisquei impressionada. Ele tinha tanta energia assim? Caminhei atrás dele enquanto subíamos as escadas.

\- Na verdade nenhum. Todos já foram dormir, só estranhei.

\- Não participei do treino à tarde.

O olhei enviesada. Com a quebra de gelo, não estava mais incomodada com sua aparência. Então não gosta de ficar ocioso. Aspecto novo, mas... bem, a gente só conviveu por três meses na época do fundamental. É normal que não o conheça tão bem assim.

\- Queria falar comigo?

Quase me esqueci. Corri até ficar diante dele quando entramos no corredor do segundo andar. Toushirou parou e segurei o nervosismo.

\- Bom... Com o treino de hoje eu percebi que a disposição dos jogadores que usamos não está rendendo como devia, então eu....

\- Arranjou outro esquema tático.

Sorri empolgada. Ele parecia interessado.

\- Isso, ainda não mostrei pro treinador. Queria sua opinião.

Entreguei o quadro tático pra ele e esperei ansiosa enquanto ele olhava para o arranjo dos ímãs. Toushirou continuou encarando o quadro me deixando mais ansiosa.

\- E então? Assim é bem melhor, não acha?

Silencio. Comecei a ficar insegura. Será que não concorda? Agoniada, fui explicando as ideias bases desse esquema.

\- Olha. A maior fraqueza do time não é a defesa? Desse jeito, o contra-ataque, justo do que a gente mais precisava, ficará eficiente. Rikuo não tem controle de bola como ficou provado hoje. Ele pode ser um meia-ala. Noitra-senpai seria o outro. Ele é bem criativo e te ajudaria com...

\- Como você sabe?

Pisquei confusa.

\- O que?

Levantando os olhos pra mim, senti o sangue fugir do rosto com a desconfiança estampada no seu olhar. Os olhos de gelo e me encaravam penetrantemente.

\- Ninguém no colégio sabe que já joguei no meio de campo. Como sabe que sou um meia-armador também?

Ai. Meu. Deus. Ele jogava em todas as posições de meia no fundamental. Como pude me esquecer de uma coisa dessas?


	7. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Terceiro dia

BOTAN POV

O torpor era tão forte, sentia dificuldades em sair dele. Com muito esforço consegui tremer as pestanas causando uma agitação em meu torno. Percebi pelas energias aqui. Espere. Energias? Mas eu não era mais capaz disso. Menos sonolenta entreabri os olhos virando o rosto para a direita. A pessoa ofegou e antes mesmo de falar já sabia quem era.

— Botan, que bom que acordou.

Hinageshi tinha um tom choroso na voz. A olhei bem no instante que me ajudou a levantar e a segunda energia se afastou de perto de mim.

— Vou avisar Kazuma e os outros.

Mirei adiante quando Yukina abriu o shoji fechando em seguida.

— Como se sente? Deve estar com a garganta seca.

Assenti, agradecendo quando Hina me ofereceu uma caneca cheia d’água. Bebi devagar, minha língua parecia uma lixa de tão seca. Entreguei a caneca pra ela e pisquei um pouco desorientada observando em volta. Parecia ser meu antigo quarto no templo da mestra Genkai. Espere, _era_ meu antigo quarto. Confusa, olhei para a outra pessoa aqui dentro até então quieta. Shizuru me observava risonha e aliviada, apenas me confundindo mais.

— O que está acontecendo?

Curvando os lábios, ela se ajeitou perto da cama ao se sentar.

— Bem, você que deveria nos dizer. Desde quando você e Hiei estão juntos? Essa noticia pegou todo mundo de surpresa.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e ouvi um suspiro ao meu lado. Hina se levantava da cadeira com um ar cansado.

— Nem todo mundo. Kurama está com aquele ar de “eu sabia o tempo todo”. É difícil guardar um segredo daquele cara, não é?

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Hina pegou uma bacia levando-a embora. Antes que abrisse o shoji, a interpelei afobada ou tanto o quanto podia nesse estado.

— Esperei um pouco. Do que estão falando? Como assim eu e Hiei es... estamos juntos?

Me olhando confusas, as duas trocaram um olhar de entendimento e depois Shizuru se levantou da cama indo até a uma cômoda. Ela pegou um espelho de mão e voltou me entregando.

— Veja.

Engolindo em seco, levantei o espelho e ao ver meu reflexo notei o quanto estou abatida. Parecia que fiquei doente. Foi ao suspirar que vi um sinal avermelhado no meu pescoço bem no lado direito. Com o coração aos pulos, afastei meus cabelos e arfei arregalando os olhos. Incrédula, toquei a mancha avermelhada com os dedos trêmulos. Lembrei de tudo. O leilão, a fuga, aquele monstro... Hiei o torturando e depois que fugi dele me achar e nos tirar daquele lugar horrível. A ultima coisa que lembrei foi de quando me beijou em seguida me morder. Arfando desenhei as bordas da marca e não senti nada. Sem um formigar.

— Ficou perfeita. Ele soube exatamente fazê-la sem te prejudicar. Ainda que demorasse a cicatrização.

Levantei os olhos para Hina, mas ela já havia saído. Olhei para Shizuru.

— Como assim?

— Faz três dias desde que voltaram de Makai, Botan. Esteve dormindo esse tempo inteiro.

Pisquei impressionada olhando mais uma vez no espelho.

— Puxa. Imagino que Hiei já deve ter ido embora.

Baixei o espelho decepcionada. Pelo o que conheço dele, com certeza fez isso. Pigarreando, Shizuru chamou minha atenção.

— Na verdade, Botan. Ele ainda está aqui.

Arfei em expectativa.

— Sério? É verdade mesmo?

Ela me olhou estranhando e segurei a empolgação agarrando a gola desse kimono branco. Foi quando dei por falta de algo. Apalpei me desesperando ao confirmar. Essa não.

— O que foi?

Encarei Shizuru e sorri nervosa.

— N..nada não.

— Bom, que seja. A ruivinha deve ter ido buscar um prato de comida, então é melhor que descanse um pouco. Quando se sentir melhor, tome um banho.

Me olhou significativa e murchei os ombros.

— Claro.

Não era para sair correndo desesperada atrás de Hiei. Era o que quis me dizer. Quieta esperei Hinageshi voltar com a comida e pensei no meu problema urgente. A hiruiseki... Eu perdi! O que vou dizer pra ele quando me perguntar dela? Espere, nada de pânico. Eu não devo ter perdido num lugar difícil... Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Era mais provável que esteja em Makai. No meio daquela confusão a corrente deve ter se rompido e caiu do meu pescoço. Me sentia mal por isso. Tinha me afeiçoado a joia.

Quando me alimentei, esperei um pouco sob o olhar atento de Shizuru e me levantei da cama para o banheiro. Ao contrario do que achei, não me sentia fraca. Nem um pouco. O banho só me vitalizou ainda mais e me troquei no quarto. Usei uma calça e coloquei uma blusa rosa de botões. Amarrei meu cabelo numa trança puxando sobre o ombro. Cobriu apenas um pouco o sinal, mas era o jeito. Me sentia sem graça, ainda que uma ansiedade crescesse dentro de mim. Não entendia o por que.

Na primeira oportunidade que me deixaram sozinha, saí do quarto e procurei pela aura _dele_. Estava maravilhada que voltasse a sentir energias vitais. Sejam youkis ou reikis. Devia ser por causa da marca. Ansiosa, me aventurei pela casa, seguindo o youki que parecia me atrair. Era tão familiar pra mim. Quando me dei conta, andava apressada abrindo os shoji até me deparar com o ultimo, bem detrás da casa. Suspirei ao ver Hiei sentado no tatame. Encostado no batente da porta ele olhava para longe, pensativo. Suas roupas ainda eram negras, mas dessa vez usava uma camisa de mangas compridas, a gola larga.

Isso mexeu comigo por dentro e piscando ele voltou os olhos pra cá. Arfei sem graça, mas engoli em seco. Precisávamos conversar, não era hora para timidez. Caminhei até onde estava sendo observada por ele e peguei uma almofada sentando nela.

— Oi.

Meu rosto rendeu quente e me senti idiota. Droga, por que não controlava esse rubor? Fingindo não ver, Hiei assentiu e esperou. Fiquei grata por isso.

— Tenho várias duvidas. Naquele dia aconteceu tanta coisa e ainda não consigo acreditar, mas... Antes disso, quero te perguntar algo.

Como ele continuou em silêncio, tomei como “sim” e respirando fundo, ganhei um pouco de coragem.

— Você estava lá quando me atacaram?

Essa era minha duvida principal e dependendo da sua resposta faria uma diferença enorme pra mim. Hiei se manteve quieto e com esse silêncio, meu coração foi se magoando.

— Por favor, me diz.

Minhas narinas arderam e senti meus olhos se inundarem. Por que ele não responde? Esse silêncio não era uma retórica, era? Por favor, não seja isso. Por favor.

— Me diz, Hiei. Você assistiu tudo o que eles fizeram comigo?

— Sim.

Arregalei os olhos, horrorizada e em choque, ouvi ele continuar.

— Eu vi através de sua memória.

O que? Então... isso quer dizer que ele não pôde realmente me ouvir. Um alivio estranho jorrou dentro de mim, fazendo as lágrimas que eu segurava rolarem. Hiei suspirou olhando o vazio.

— Naquele dia quando voltei para fortaleza você não estava mais lá. A pessoa que te curou e levou para o Mundo Espiritual foi Mukuro.

Ah...

— Então foi ela quem te disse?

Quase rindo sarcástico, seus olhos desviaram para longe.

— Até parece.

Isso me confundiu, mas deixei pra lá. Mais sossegada, enxuguei as bochechas esfregando os dedos um pouco encabulada. Afinal, o acusei de ser cúmplice daquilo, mesmo depois de tudo que fez por mim.

— Bom, o quanto você viu... da minha memória?

Ainda era difícil falar sobre isso abertamente.

— Tudo.

Pestanejei.

— T..tudo? Como assim tudo?

— Assisti do começo ao fim.

Seu olhar ainda mirando ao longe escureceu, igual ao seu semblante quando tombou o rosto para frente. Essa mudança em sua fisionomia me arrepiou inteira.

— P..por que fez isso?

— Não é óbvio? Eles mereciam uma lição.

Um calafrio sinistro varreu minha espinha com seu tom mórbido. Se o que vi fazer com aquele monstro foi uma amostra, o.. o que podia ter feito com os outros? Então lembrei do que aquele demônio disse. Uma angustia me tomou ao pensar nas loucuras que ele fez.

— Não precisava chegar tão longe. Aquilo... Foi horrível, mas poderia ter se metido em problemas, Hiei.

— Está dizendo que devia tê-los poupado?

Arregalei os olhos, impressão ou sua voz soou irritada cheia de incredulidade?

— Claro que não. Mas você...

— Aqueles que descem tão baixo assim não merecem misericórdia, mulher.

Voltando o rosto para mim, seus olhos me fitavam penetrantemente. Se eu pudesse dizer como uma pessoa se sentiria pelo olhar, não encontraria antes nada nos olhos dele. Uma cor tão marcante, que lembra fogo e ardor expressava frieza e até vazio. Porem, essa impressão vaga se perdeu em algum lugar. Durante esses dias a indiferença desapareceu, deixando uma emoção mais própria para o matiz de seus olhos.

O vermelho denso parecia derretido e vivo. Algo que vi poucas vezes e somente quando estava lutando. De todo modo, isso não me assustava. Mesmo que não pudesse entender agora o que significava esse olhar, de uma coisa tinha certeza. Ele não se arrependia nenhum pouco de ter feito o que fez. Se pudesse, faria de novo.

Com a mão em punho na boca, pigarreei encabulada pra disfarçar.

— Está bem. Só espero que não se prejudique por isso.

— Já que eu estava no direito, não tem a menor chance.

— Direito?

Não entendi. No direito de que? Ainda o encarando, lentamente a razão se fez compreensível para mim e nisso, minha pressão cardíaca aumentou. Causando um rubor intenso no meu rosto, podia sentir até meu pescoço quente. Descrente mal conseguia respirar, tremula e vermelha. Assistindo essa reação, ele estreitou o olhar aborrecido.

— Acalme-se, mulher estúpida.

A palavra me despertou e pisquei aturdida, desviando o olhar.

— Você é um grosseiro. Alias, por que sempre me chama de “mulher” o tempo todo? Meu nome é Botan. Já que somos um casal agora podia começar a me chamar assim.

Arregalei os olhos me dando conta do que disse e o mirei envergonhada. Meu estômago sofreu uma queda. Com o canto erguido de sua boca, ele me fitava com uma malícia cheia de humor negro.

— Parece ter aceitado muito bem, _Botan._

Me arrepiei inteira, mas não gostei do seu tom. Parecia que me ofendia. Espere, era isso mesmo!

— Hei, não diga meu nome como se fosse um insulto.

Ele apenas riu abafado sem me retrucar. Resolvi não insistir, apenas aproveitei em ouvi-lo mesmo que pouco. Hiei raramente demonstrava esses gestos e ainda que tenha rido de mim – e não gostei nenhum um pouco -, o ignorei pensando em uma coisa. Ele notou, pois seu semblante ficou apático e esperou.

— Hiei, quando você me mordeu...

Hesitei envergonhada. Estava criando coragem em perguntar. Brincando com meus dedos, olhei para cima encontrando seu olhar entediado. Só me fazia ter a noção surreal do que aconteceu, mesmo assim precisava perguntar. Respirei fundo me empertigando na almofada.

— ... Porque a gente não fez...? Você sabe.

Ainda não consegui dizer. Droga. Hiei entendeu e sem nenhum pudor, respondeu normalmente.

— Não foi necessário.

Pisquei confusa. Eu lembro muito bem do interrogatório da Shizuru com a Keiko meses atrás. Estávamos no quarto dela e Shizuru fez a garota confessar em detalhes tudo o que houve.

— Mas eu achei que quando acontecesse o casal...

Gesticulei embaraçada e assistindo ele apenas me encarou indiferente.

— Não precisa haver sexo durante a marcação. Além do mais, acha que teria como naquelas circunstâncias?

Me entalei.

— Claro que não!

— Humpf

Que coisa. Agora não sabia onde enfiava a cara de tanta vergonha. Respirando fundo procurei agir normalmente e não demonstrar mais em como esse tema me deixava desconfortável.

— Então, basicamente, temos um elo de sangue.

— Precisava de algo que nos ligasse. Não somos íntimos o suficiente. Um laço desse tipo era o único jeito de sobreviver. Estavam nos caçando e com aquele leilão o rumor logo se espalharia. Marcada com um youkai de categoria S apagaria qualquer vestígio.

Faz sentido, mas a lógica em suas palavras amortecia qualquer esperança de algo há mais dentro de mim.

— Bom, nesse caso bem que podia ter me explicado na hora.

Seu olhar ao dirigir pra mim foi cheio de desdém.

— Estava apavorada.

Me entalei ofendida, qualquer uma estaria daquele jeito, poxa!

— Mesmo assim, eu teria entendido.

— Não havia tempo. Naquele momento não tinha como você me morder, então te fiz tomar do meu sangue primeiro.

Subitamente, a cena desse instante surgiu forte na minha mente.

O beijo.

Meu corpo acalorou com a lembrança e ao fitar seus olhos, percebi que Hiei também lembrava. Eles escureciam densos com um brilho incomum. O silêncio entre nós carregou tenso, me dando problemas em respirar. Com o vento soprando forte, meus cabelos bagunçaram e vi Hiei respirar fundo estreitando o olhar. Prendi o fôlego, surda com o pulso martelando nos meus ouvidos. Parecia que eu esperava alguma coisa, paralisada no lugar e senti quando o tempo acabou.

O vento parou de soprar e antes que percebesse, Hiei não estava mais lá. Uma mão cobriu meus olhos, acompanhada de um deslocamento leve de ar. Estremeci com a respiração morna e ofegante em meu ouvido.

— Não me olhe desse jeito.

— Por... por que?

Confusa, ergui as mãos tateando às cegas. Estava desorientada e ao estica-las, encontrei um peitoral arfante sob uma camisa. Arquejei. Estava pertíssimo de mim. Ele ofegou mais forte e me arrepiei.

— Por isso.

A mão em meus olhos sumiu. Segurava meu rosto e o direcionou, puxando para o lado onde pude senti seu fôlego antes que tomasse meus lábios nos seus. Ofeguei surpresa, sem ar enquanto que ele aprofundava o beijo, prendendo meu rosto junto ao seu. Não era nada como imaginei ser beijada. Não era suave, nem carinhoso. Os lábios mornos se apossavam dos meus com um ardor cheio de urgência... Faminto. Sem pressa, ele me provava e arquejei zonza, devolvendo ao agarrar sua camisa. Isso o surpreendeu, ouvi um barulho rouco vibrando no seu peito e meu coração martelou mais forte. Mordiscando meu lábio inferior ele se afastou ofegante e gemi frustrada.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados quando a mão em meu rosto sumiu e ouvi um tilintar.

— Não me tente de novo.

Soltando meus dedos da sua camisa, senti um peso familiar no pescoço e entreabri os olhos baixando o olhar. Arfei surpresa. Pendurada na corrente de prata, a pérola de lágrima cintilava do mesmo jeito que me lembrava.

— Como...?

Apoiado num joelho, Hiei se levantou dando a volta por mim.

— Tirei do seu pescoço quando a deixei num quarto aqui.

Girei no lugar, sorrindo boba e zonza para agradecer – fazer o que? O beijo me desnorteou total – e o vi em tempo de prender a espada embainhada num coldre preso ao quadril. Engoli em seco, não gostando nada disso. Ainda era cedo. Por que estava se arrumando? O sentimento bom que eu tinha se esvaia rápido, me dando um aperto no peito.

— Aonde vai?

Por favor, tomara que não seja o que estou pensando.

— Makai.

Uma pontada aguda me incomodou ao ouvir isso e procurei agir normal. Deixe de ser boba, Botan. É óbvio que ele iria voltar. Fingindo que estava tudo bem, levantei da almofada indo até ele.

— Hum... E vai demorar?

— Não, depois venho te buscar.

Pisquei confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu... Escutei direito?

— O que disse?

Colocando o casaco, Hiei me olhou sério e engoli em seco. Não havia nem sombra de um humor sádico.

— Você me entendeu. Somos marcados, seu lugar é ao meu lado agora.

O modo prático como disse isso dissipou qualquer ar romântico da frase. Era como se falasse algo óbvio até para um leigo, ou seja, eu. Ainda boquiaberta, o assisti caminhar na passarela se afastando.

— Arrume só o necessário, voltarei em alguns dias.

Mal disse isso e virou um borrão desaparecendo. Encarei o nada, agarrando a pérola em meu pescoço. Viver com ele... Lá em Makai. Nem em meus sonhos mais loucos imaginei uma coisa dessas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Três dias se passaram desde a minha conversa com Hiei. Ele ainda não havia dado noticias, o que só me deixou mais aflita com essa situação toda. Eu estava muito nervosa, nem consegui disfarçar isso. Quando voltei para a sala, Hinageshi e Shizuru me abordaram afoitas. Elas me arrastaram para meu quarto e me fizeram contar tudo. Shizuru percebeu logo que havia acontecido algo. Me perguntou cheia de malícia por que meus lábios estavam inchados e morrendo de vergonha contei do beijo.

Ela assobiou impressionada e Hina soltou um gritinho, mas... Eu tive de dizer o restante da nossa conversa e elas se entreolharam preocupadas. O que eu podia fazer? Segundo Hina, nada. Eu tinha que ir com ele, por mais que Hiei seja um obtuso e apático estava em sua razão em querer me levar. Mesmo assim não me acalmava em nada. Ele sabe muito bem o que passei naquela fortaleza. Por que me forçar a isso?

Só havia uma pessoa que podia sossegar um pouco minhas duvidas e era justamente a quem pagava agora uma visita. Parada na sala de estar aconchegante da família Minamino, bebericava uma xícara de chá observando Kurama me olhar paciente, mesmo com meu nervosismo. Tinha acabado de explicar meus temores a respeito do aviso insensível de Hiei. Se havia alguém que me entenderia seria Kurama, certo?

Pondo a xícara na mesa de centro, me endireitei no sofá e o demônio secular suspirou me encarando calmo.

— Botan, veja bem. Ele não iria te propor uma coisa dessas se estivesse em perigo.

Arfei desacreditada. Onde estava meu amigo sensato?

— Mas ele não me “propôs” nada. Praticamente mandou! O que eu faço?

— Vá com ele. Para o bem dos dois é melhor que seja isto.

Franzi as sobrancelhas com seu tom neutro. Ele está muito sério com o assunto.

— Como assim? O que não está me dizendo?

Franzindo os lábios, como se ponderasse, Kurama suspirou outra vez ao me fitar com mais seriedade.

— A marca que Hiei fez em você é recente, por isso não deve sentir os efeitos totalmente dela. O que sabe sobre relacionamentos de youkais?

Me remexi no sofá.

— Bom, não muita coisa. O mundo espiritual não divulga muita informação a respeito de Makai para as shinigamis. Eu sei que é preciso uma escolha de parceiros, que tenham algum grau de intimidade. Então durante o... s.sexo... o macho faz a mordida e.. Ah, Kurama, por que tenho que te dizer essas coisas? Você sabe muito bem como isso funciona!

Minhas bochechas queimavam em brasa, ainda mais pelo risinho discreto que ouvi da parte dele. Estreitei os olhos, emburrando ao fitar o olhar esmeralda do meu amigo. Mesmo que disfarçasse, via nitidamente o quanto ria por dentro.

— Ok, Botan. Você está certa. Além desse tipo que descreveu há mais alguns. Propriamente dito, há três formas no total. A primeira se trata da marca de território. Existem em muitos países e tribos onde a poligamia é comum. Para mostrar que certas fêmeas pertencem a um dono, ele as marca como forma de posse. Sem nenhum vínculo sentimental, ao contrário da segunda maneira como a de Yusuke e Keiko, a que você descreveu. Porém, essa que Hiei e você possuem é diferente das demais.

— Como assim?

— Cada um tomou um pouco do sangue do outro. – Arregalei os olhos, impressionada e ele sorriu paciente – Hiei me explicou como foi. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias ele te mordeu. Apenas isso não seria o suficiente para dar certo, mas algo ligava vocês, correto? Um tanto íntimo.

— Bom...

Hesitei desconfortável. Eu não sei se ele sabe do nosso segredo. Notando, Kurama logo me aquietou.

— Não precisa me dizer se não quiser. O ponto é que o vínculo entre vocês apenas se fortaleceu ao se marcarem. Uma marca que não precisa de intimidade física, apenas cumplicidade e comprometimento. Um amálgama.

— Amálgama.

Ecoei e assentindo Kurama continuou.

— Uma ligação de dois seres diferentes.

— Então, em outras palavras, estamos vinculados com esse elo de sangue.

— Isso.

— Puxa vida.

Ele riu da minha expressão desnorteada, mas como podia estar menos?

— É muita informação, eu sei. Mas deve entender Botan que youkais dificilmente deixam-se guiar por emoções passionais, ainda mais dessa natureza. Quando se escolhe uma parceira, mesmo que não percebamos, as prioridades mudam e não voltam atrás.

Chocada, ergui os olhos dos meus joelhos para fitar os seus. Ele quis mesmo dizer o que entendi?

— Eu sei o que te aconteceu. – empalideci e rápido continuou – Relaxe, não contei para os outros e nem pretendo. Mas com tudo que lhe expliquei, justifica o comportamento estranho de Hiei em torno de você nos últimos dias. Sem contar que... ele lhe faz bem, estou certo?

Desviei o olhar envergonhada.

— Droga, Kurama. Você é muito observador.

— Mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Pensei em tudo o que contou, digerindo cuidadosamente e o mirei calma.

— Olha, eu entendi o que me disse e tudo o mais, porem, por que tenho que ir, se...

Me calei, cobrindo os lábios com a mão ao finalmente me dar conta.

— Oh, meu deus.

— Como eu disse, a marca é recente. Até se acostumarem terão que permanecer juntos.

Assenti ainda muda. Como não percebi antes? Hiei tinha responsabilidades em Makai e negligenciava por minha causa. Isso era claro. Agora que tudo havia acabado, exigiam sua presença. Somos por falta de palavra melhor _casados_. É óbvio que me queria por perto. E eu também não quero me separar dele indefinidamente.

— Será que vai dar certo?

Ainda tinha minhas duvidas.

— Com certeza dará.

Mirei meu amigo e sorri singela. Parecia que parte do peso no meu peito havia sumido. Levantei do sofá mais aliviada com nossa conversa.

— Obrigada, Kurama. Me ajudou muito.

— Não foi nada. Qualquer coisa é só precisar.

Ele me deu um abraço apertado e ao retribuir senti um sentimento estranho. Parecia uma despedida. Funguei me afastando e ao ver ele sorriu compreensivo.

— Não é um adeus. Voltaremos a nos ver.

Sorri tristonha

— Eu sei.

Me guiando até a porta me despedi dele e segui andando até o ponto de ônibus. No caminho, olhei ao redor. Para as pessoas e o lugar. Era tudo tão comum e ao mesmo tempo me pareceu distante. Chegando ao ponto, esperei o ônibus chegar pensando nessa tranquilidade que tinha agora. Toquei inconsciente a mancha avermelhada no meu pescoço. Na viagem de volta do templo de Genkai, percebi alguns seres estranhos me observando, mas eles apenas me ignoraram, embora uns tenham ficado surpresos.

O ônibus ao parar no ponto cortou meu devaneio, mas quando entrei e me acomodei num assento, pensei nisso. Eu não era mais o sacrifício de Emmah. Era apenas a companheira de um youkai. Tão simples e tão absoluto. Isso mudava tudo. A ansiedade que eu senti ao acordar naquele dia ao ver a marca no meu pescoço inflou agora. Ainda que esteja receosa.

Ao chegar na minha parada, desci e caminhei em direção ao templo kasane. Levei um tempinho ao subir a escadaria e no pátio vi Hinageshi varrendo. Ela a me ver acenou e retribui, novamente com aquela sensação de despedida. Achei estranho e fui até a casa anexa ao templo. Precisava de um banho. Ao chegar perto do meu quarto, porem, senti uma energia sinistra dentro dele. A aura quase imperceptível e a conhecia bem. Ansiosa, entrei no cômodo e arfei ao ver o dono da aura parado perto da janela. Hiei mirava para longe, com as mãos nos bolsos e ao me ouvir ele desviou o olhar me fitando.

Meu coração guinou, mal me deixando respirar.

— Está pronta?

Assenti sem pensar direito, esquecida do meu banho. Havia arrumado uma mochila ontem e dirigindo o olhar para a cama, o segui encontrando um embrulho.

— Vista esse manto. Precisará durante a viagem.

Franzi a testa. Algo no seu tom me causou uma duvida.

— Viagem? Achei que iríamos para a fortaleza de Mukuro.

— Ficaremos apenas dois dias. Quando a caravana estiver pronta iremos para outro local.

Arregalei os olhos. Mais surpresas. Hiei não me disse mais nada e pedi que me deixasse trocar por roupas mais confortáveis. Ele apenas assentiu e fui pro banheiro tomar aquele banho terminando logo. Pelo o que vi, não tinha nada parecido com o que usavam em Makai, então optei por uma bata chinesa e uma calça de tecido leve. Meus cabelos quase os arrumei num rabo de cabelo, mas resolvi o deixar baixo. Quando saí do banheiro, vi Hiei olhar discretamente minhas roupas e parecia aprovar. Orgulho inflou dentro de mim. Mesmo que não seja do meu costume, ele ter gostado valia a pena. Sem contar que me sentia bem vestida assim.

Peguei o embrulho na cama e tirei o manto colocando-o. Castanho com detalhes nas bordas e na barra tinha uma fivela na gola, onde podia prender no ombro ao fecha-la. Um capuz também fazia parte do manto e me perguntei o por que. Bem, ele me explicaria depois. Peguei minha mochila do armário a segurando.

— Vamos?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha com meu tom jovial e quase riu. Parecia que curtia uma piada particular.

— Claro.

Sumindo das minhas vistas, senti um braço nas minhas costas e outro, escorregando atrás das minhas pernas. Soltei um gritinho ao me tirar do chão, que óbvio, ele ignorou. Me segurando firme contra ele, saltou pela janela se dirigindo à floresta.

BOTAN POF


	8. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Quarto dia

KARIN POV

Depois de conversar sobre um pouquinho, Toushirou ficou ao meu lado. Achei a participação das brincadeiras na piscina, mas não. Continue sentado aqui comigo. O espiei confusa, mais uma vez estranho esse tipo de atitude. Desde que chegamos ... Não, desde o ônibus ele tem um comportamento totalmente diferente de antes.

Tirando os treinos da manhã e a tarde, nos horários livres da programação desse “acampamento” ele prefere ficar ao meu lado ... Parecia a época de quando estudamos juntos. Prendi o filme e desvie o olhar. Deixe as bobagens, Karin. O motivo mais provável é que não dava em cima dele.

Falando nisso ... Vi uma garota se aproximar daqui, o biquíni vermelho chamativo enquanto ofegava e sorria. Kirishima Ayame e a garota se sentem _bem_ do lado dele me ignorando no total.

\- Ah ... É tão divertido, não é Hitsugaya-kun?

Hum.

Engoli o riso. Virei a cara, com a mão na boca tremendo ao segurar uma gargalhada. Não é como evitar. Toushirou acabou com o bom humor dela com o resmungo. Foi claramente um aviso, ele não queria conversar com ela. Então assistindo a soslaio, vi essa garota “descongelar” e se inclinar contra o braço dele.

\- Por que você está aqui tão sozinho?

Arregalei os olhos. Ela .. ela encostou os seios no braço dele ?! E peraí! Como assim sozinho ?! Estou bem aqui! Abri a boca, já para dizer algumas poucas e boas quando Toushirou se manifesta.

\- Eu não estou sozinho e Kirishima, se quiser.

Ao encarar o soslaio, Toushirou deve ter feito um jeito irritado porque uma garota empalideceu num segundo. Rindo sem graça, fez o que ele disse.

\- Gomen, nem percebi. A..acho que Miyura está me chamando.

Ao levantar o banco se afastar rapidamente daqui, vá até outro da piscina. Eu não sabia se ria ou ficava com pena dela. Deve ter sido encarado bem frio.

\- Detesto isso.

Olhei ou cidadão em tempo de Toushirou suspirar com desgosto. Quase ri chamando sua atenção e pela sua expressão clara que não gostou.

\- Acha engraçado?

\- Bom, além desse grosseiro, ela deve ter ficado com medo de você.

Ri divertida. Eu nunca vi um cara ficar tão frio com uma garota perto dele. Toushirou tinha gelo no sangue por acaso? Ele nem corou ou gaguejou e o que Ayame é lindo.

\- Eu não gosto desse tipo de garota, Kurosaki.

Levantei a sobrancelha duvidosa.

\- Sei ...

\- Estou falando da atitude. - se você está voltando mais para mim, seu olhar ficou químico - Você está namorando um cara que cede a esse tipo de coisa?

Franzi como sobrancelhas indignadas.

\- Claro que não.

\- Então é o mesmo.

Pisquei impressionada. Eu sabia que tinha algumas atitudes adultas, mas chegava a pensar o mesmo que outros caras não ... Ele realmente é diferente.

\- Você é esquisito.

Quase rindo, Toushirou apenas desviou o olhar para uma piscina.

\- Já me disse isso. Você, inclusive, disse ontem.

Bem lembrado. Já que estamos nesse assunto, queria realmente sanar minha curiosidade a respeito de um tema. Pigarreei um pouco nervoso para disfarçar e criari coragem.

\- Então tem um tipo de garota?

\- Você não?

Arregalei os olhos, ofendida.

\- Há?

\- Estou falando de garotos, Kurosaki. Você não tem um tipo também?

Me fitando de viés, seu olhar era escuro e risonho. Emburrei irritada e sem graça. Não consigo ficar normal perto dele. Ora ficava nervosa, sem graça, ou bem infantil. Claro que tinha um tipo e estava sentado bem do meu lado. Mas obvio que não diria pra ele.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro.

Estreitando o olhar, Toushirou bem pensava que sou teimosa, mas permaneceu relaxando a postura ao se encostar na parede.

\- Baixinha, teimosa, com personalidade forte. Ela deve ser orgulhosa, mas não tanto.

\- Porque?

Que tipo de garota é essa? Sorrindo para mim, seu rosto assumiu um ar cheio de malícia misturada a um charme.

\- O desafio de conquistar é o melhor.

Meu queixo caiu. Digo, fiquei realmente pasma com o que acabou de dizer. Eu não imaginava que tivesse um desses lados.

\- Então quer dizer o que você gosta das dificuldades?

\- Das verdadeiras e não as que bancam. Minha última namorada se transforma em outra pessoa quando você começa a sair.

Outra noticia desnorteante. Ele ... ele tinha namorada. Espere um pouco. Tinha? Então, pergunte o que estava solteiro. Agora entendo essa caçada das garotas.

\- Agora é sua vez, Kurosaki.

Pestanejei de susto. E agora? Toushirou me mostrando esperando e engolindo em seco, apoiando ou fixando nos meus punhos ao lado do povo na piscina. Eu e minha boca grande.

\- Não é nada de especial. Apenas quero um cara que me inspire confiança.

Suspirei um pouco triste ao apertar ou vazio agora. Essa era uma qualidade única que realmente importa para mim. E infelizmente, ele não tinha.

\- Só isso?

\- É. Do que adianta se ele para bonito, charmoso, legal comigo e carinhoso se para um canalha por dentro? Não há nada mais decepcionante do que gostar de uma pessoa e ela provar uma mentirosa.

Aperte os lábios com mais desgosto. Droga, por que comecei esse assunto? Só estava me deixando deprimida.

Gomen.

Perdi o fôlego. Chocada o olhei e vi Toushirou me fitando arrependido. Será que ...

\- Eu não sabia que era um assunto chato pra você.

O pedacinho de esperança que senti trincou deixando nenhum lugar uma sensação de raiva. Agora não sei se era dele ou de mim mesma. Acho que era de mim. Sou uma tola mesmo. Ele não se lembra, Karin sua baka.

\- Ele eu. Não faz isso! Kyah !!!

Um barulho forte de capítulo em distração e vi Noitra e Rikuo rindo enquanto uma garota afundava em nenhum lugar que jogou na água. Se você estiver próximo das próximas ameaças, eles pegam o Keita que acessa no celular num canto esquerdo e também é jogado na piscina. Gelei. Meu instinto de sobrevivência nessa escola estava dizendo para correr dali.

\- Acho que já vou. Jya nee.

Ei.

Nem preste atenção atenção, acabe ou ignore pelas notas de vitimas que não quiseram se molhar sendo jogadas na piscina. Corri pro vestiário e peguei meu short jeans no closet ou vestindo em segundos. Ao sair de lá, corrija até a saída já hiperventilando. Vi Toushirou de relance me olhar confuso, mas não pude ficar lá.

Eu não sei se esses idiotas se acostumaram por causa de Toushirou sentado ali comigo, mas não me quiseram arriscar. Já tive experiência com esse tipo de brincadeira. Na primeira série, na primeira aula livre de piscina um babaca me jogou mesmo que implorasse. Passei o dia seguinte em um hospital, me recuperando de um afogamento quase fatal.

Então, o jeito nenhum ficaria mais um segundo estágio.

Ah, par. Alguém vai ver a gente.

\- Sabe que não resisto.

Opa, o que é isso? Fui me aproximando ouvindo mais claramente.

\- Eu não acredito em você.

\- Tem certeza?

Uma pergunta foi cheia de malícia. Com o pulso martelando me aproximei mais devagar, sem fazer o menor barulho. Perto dos arbustos margeando a calçada, vi um casal abaixo do poste de luz. A garota de longos cabelos ruivos estava escondida na parede, olhando esnobe ou cara de pé na sua frente. Digio a encurralara se debruçando na parede ao apoiar a mesma mão. Ele mantém um convencido com toda a razão.

Yumi mal conseguiu controlar um filme tão próximo quanto dele e o sujeito sabia bem disso. Se inclinava mais, tombando o rosto para ela com aquele sorriso no rosto de deleite. Antes de beijar, porem, ela parou de avançar ou empurrou no peito.

\- Matte. Não tão depressa.

Oh ... Ficou interessante. Cheguei mais perto, pisando suave como um gato e agachei perto dos arbustos. Digio quase riu se afastando.

\- Bancando a difícil, Oikawara?

\- E desde quando você gosta desse tipo de garota? Quero saber se vai cumprir o que me promete.

Digio nem titubeou.

Impossível.

\- O que ...? Como assim? Disse que ia me conseguir uma vaga para gerente de clube.

Nani? Do que essa garota tá falando? Engatinhei mais perto do arbusto. Pelas frestas das gavinhas pude ver os dois. Digio a encarava cético, minando uma pose dela. Yumi estremecia nervosa e insegura.

\- Disse que ia me ajudar.

\- Sem saber o básico do esporte? Esqueça.

Indignada, ela ou empurrou.

\- Você é um cretino. Me enganou ... 

\- Não seja convencida. Eu também usei, Yumi. Nós dois sabemos qual é o seu verdadeiro motivo para entrar no clube.

Foi liberado, se o entalado da alocação, quase deu uma boa oferta no Digio, mas ele segurou seu pulso. Droga, queria que tivesse acertado.

\- Seu babaca! Eu te ajudei com sua pegadinha nojenta!

O que?

\- Cale a boca, quer que todos ouçam?

Engolindo em seco, ela abre os lábios com desgosto. Puxando o braço, se você soltar um aperto de digitação irritante. Preciso dizer o sujeito que não deu um mínimo? Acho que não.

\- Eu não te devo nada. Se quiser ficar perto de Hitsugaya, tente sozinha. Não sou brinquedo de ninguém.

\- Eu te odeio.

\- Não parecia noite passada.

Quase outro tapa e dessa vez ele puxou um beijo selvagem da ruiva. Meu queixo caiu. Não esperava por isso. Yumi mesmo se debatendo e socando no peito, segundos depois gemia dengosa. Com a entrega dela, Digio se afastou de soltando e a garota quase caiu com as pernas bambas. Isso arranja um sorriso satisfeito dele.

\- Se você quiser mais, sabe onde me encontrar.

Dando meia volta ele se afastou, entrando no prédio sem a menor preocupação.

\- Até parece, babaca.

Olhei para Yumi e seu rosto corado e ofegante não me convenceu em nada. _Até parece_ que eu resisto. Quase se agarrou nele agora a pouco! Sacudindo a cabeça, continue agachada até ela voltar para dentro do ginásio e levantei o meu esconderijo. Atenciosamente, não sei quem é tão irresistível em uma cara como o Digio.

Ele é bonito? De verdade. Mas era um cara confiável? De jeito nenhum. Pelo que entendi ela achou que tinha um pegas com ele, ou poderia ficar na palma da sua mão. Parece que o tiro saiu pela culatra. Das três vozes que Zaraki escutava, Digio era uma delas. Era o antigo capitão e o centroavante. Obvio que tinha algum crédito com o técnico demônio, mas ... Toushirou tinha mais influência de nós três.

Sim, eu era uma terceira voz. Mas apenas quando Zaraki tem bom humor, então não tinha grande vantagem nas decisões do técnico, por assim dizer. Mesmo assim ... Quer dizer então que aquela ruiva ofereceu queria me tirar do clube? Vai sonhando. Olhando meu moletom de relance, senti uma ponta de vazio com análise no fundo do peito. Apertava como mangas com força ao caminhar pela calçada sem prestar atenção em nada.

Somente tenho isso. É tudo o que me restaou. Não é um clube com os membros que imaginam, nem está envolvido com o companheirismo nos torneios que critérios. Mesmo que seja apenas durante o verão que participamos até agora. Ainda é um clube de futebol! Me dediquei esses últimos anos a minha mente no esporte, já que com o corpo não posso mais. Que se dane os motivos mesquinhos dela. Não vou deixar uma garota fresca como Yumi me tirar do meu lugar.

\- Ela que desista.

\- Você realmente é esquisita, Kurosaki-chan.

\- Kyah !!!

Pulei pra fora da pele. Juro por tudo que é sagrado que perdi em bons anos de vida. Com o coração rugindo de susto e tremendo, olhei ou cidadão que desligava ou celular me encarava a porta de saída.

"Estranha". Era ou era sua expressão e seu conteúdo com azedume.

\- Pare de pregar susto nas pessoas, Kiba-san.

Rindo, ele apenas guarda o celular no bolso das bermudas e repare que carrega um quadro tático. Espere, essa era ou o quadro que ontem mostrei pro Toushirou ...

Algum problema?

Pestanejei, levantando o olhar ao encara-lo. Kiba arqueava como sobrancelhas confusas e pigarreadas sem graça já refeita do susto

\- Não é nada. Está vindo da reunião com o treinador?

Humum. Deu trabalho, mas ele aprovou o novo esquema tático. Amanhã mesmo vamos testá-lo.

Pisquei surpresa.

\- é mesmo?

Não achei que seria tão rápido. Mas isso quer dizer ... Que Toushirou assumia uma posição de meia armador. Fazendo o sinal para que o seguisse, Kiba caminhou comigo seguindo pela calçada que ladeava ou o primeiro ginásio.

\- Ainda é cedo para usar esse novo esquema em jogos com outras escolas. Como as eliminatórias para o campeonato de inverno estão próximas, quero ver o quanto esses garotos se comportam como aproveitar as vantagens dessa tática.

Ah ...

Ele nem se encontra com minha resposta vaga. Tinha um brilho de expectativa em seu olhar. Nesses momentos, via sua paixão pelo trabalho. Com certeza, Kiba almeja ser um treinador profissional.

\- Kurosaki-chan, quando mostrou sua ideia para o Hitsugaya?

Cocei a bochecha pensativa e encabulada. Ele deve ter dito que parte de mim.

\- Ontem à noite. Eu não sabia que ele já iria conversar com você sobre isso. Ontem nem quis conversar sobre o assunto.

Lembre-se de um pouco nervoso do meu deslize e também ... bom, ainda não acredito que dormi no mesmo quarto que Toushirou. Estava bem do meu lado.

\- Entendi ... Aposto que ele tinha outras idéias em mente.

Kiba tinha uma voz sugestiva, cheia de malícia. O espiei incrédula e realmente não me enganei. Um sorriso pervertido se estampava nele. Me entalei de vergonha.

\- Não aconteceu nada disso!

Sua malicia apenas aumentou.

Ah, qual é? Não precisa mentir pra mim. Somos amigos.

\- Não somos amigos e tiramos esse rosto da cara. A gente não fez nada.

Ao nos separarmos com um degrau de pedra, subimos ao pátio de entrada da pousada. Ainda era cedo e varias pessoas passeavam.

\- é mesmo? Não é o que diz por aí.

\- O que estão falando?

Ué? Não sabe?

Estremeci nervosa. Ele adorava me torturar com esse suspense quando queria saber muito de uma coisa.

\- logo Desembucha.

Entramos pelo hall, meio lotado com o movimento ao contrário de outros dias e Kiba ao pescar um chiclete de bolso, desembalar jogando na boca.

\- Os boatos são o seguinte: A bruxa e o capitão tiveram uma noite silenciosa, mas selvagem, tanto que perderam uma hora. Eu acho que um exagero já que ele não apareceu nenhum pouco arranjado e você com uns chupões.

\- K ... K..Kiba !!!

Praticamente berrei, gaguejando a corada até a raiz dos cabelos. Um grupo de hospedeiros parou de surpreender com o meu histórico histórico, mas o sujeito ao meu lado nem foi importado. Estourando uma bola de chiclete, apenas pareça com mãos com ar de desculpas.

\- A culpa não é minha. Hitsugaya ficou calado enquanto jogava um monte de piadinhas em cima dele ou no dia todo. Foi como se admitisse.

Como você pode ficar mais mortificado, entalado de vergonha sem saber onde enfia a cara! Como continuar pregando em nenhum lugar, ele segue o caminho rumo ao refeitório.

\- A gente se vê amanhã.

_No dia seguinte_

Como quatro e ponto da manhã escutei um barulho irritante. Levantei do futon, atordoada pondo os óculos. O barulho continua tão estridente que se você ouvir aqui. Olhei para Unohana-sensei e vi que estava com afafadores de ouvidos. Como se já soubesse ... Tive um presente. Rápido, pegue minhas coisas e fui pro banheiro tomar um banho. Consegui me arrumar ligeiro e subi correndo até o terceiro andar.

Assim como terminar de subir as escadas, uma parada e encontro de Zaraki no meio do corredor, encarando os garotos sonolentos.

\- Todos acordados? Ótimo. Vão jogar uma água nessas caras e depois me encontrar no estacionamento daqui a vinte minutos.

Um resmungo coletivo ecoou e lembrei da promessa do técnico no jantar. Ah, puxa vida. Sem dizer nada, Zaraki deu meia volta para mim notando e sendo assim ativado para que seguisse. Fui obediente atrás dele imaginando o que sadista aprontou. Depois de vinte minutos necessários todos lá. Todo misterioso, ele nos manda entrar no ônibus e assumindo a direção ele mesmo nos leva a um lugar que eu fiz engolir em seco.

Era um templo. Precisamente um santuário budista que fica no topo de um morro a 250 km da pousada. Caramba. Quando descemos, olhei a escadaria enorme de pedra e os toori avermelhados subindo morro acima. Espiei os meninos e eles entendem o mesmo que eu.

Filtrar diante do ônibus encarna ou próximo desafio espartano de Zaraki com temor.

\- A escadaria do templo desse local possui 500 degraus de pedra. É uma subida, escura e que as mocinhas vão fazer para começar ou aquecer o dia.

\- O que ?!

O coro foi geral. Dei uma olhadinha em Toushirou e ele já suspirava tenso. É ... dessa vez não tinha como escapar.

\- NÃO RECLAMEM !!! Quando eu apitar, vamos!

Posicionando três em três diante do primeiro degrau, os vinte e sete jogadores ofensivamente tensos, outros pálidos. No primeiro sopro do apito eles correram. Se não fosse pela blusa de treino cinza, nem dava para o direito dos meninos. Mordi o lábio. Isso é loucura. Vai sobrecarregar todos os músculos principalmente das pernas sem necessidade.

\- Treinador, sen sen ...

\- Nem um pio, Kurosaki. Ainda estou fulo com esses pivetes.

De braços cruzados, ele encarna ou vazio, imaginando ou próximo o exercício que daria para eles. Fique quieta sabendo o que é melhor para mim. Quando o dia de despacho é voltado para uma pousada. Tinha um cheiro horrível de suor exalando dentro do ônibus sem contar os gemidos. De repente, ouvi um gorgolejo junto com um escândalo lá atrás.

Yami! Seu porco! Alguém aí tem uma sacola?

Ai meu Deus. Rápido, tampo ou nariz e girando na poltrona vi em tempo ou grandalhão de Yami-senpai, abrindo uma janela e se abrindo nela. O fedor de vômito deixou todo mundo enjoado e foi como uma epidemia. Quase vomitei também. Assim que chegamos à pousada, todos nós corremos e vi um grupo de vômito em um arbusto perto de tudo.

Até o Toushirou estava meio pálido. Teria sido engraçado se eu mesma não me sentisse mal também. Rápido fui pro bebedouro perto da entrada e puxei uma cartelinha de comprimidos do meu bolso. Era pra emergências, nunca achei que iria precisar.

\- Me dê um também.

Olhei pra pessoa e era o Toushirou. Ele também estava no ponto de vômito. Sem dizer nada é oferecido para ele e tomamos rapidamente antes do que é pior. Sentido na calçada ele fez o mesmo que eu e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos. Zaraki, seu sadista. Nem esperou que alguém se recuperasse e já estava se desculpando.

\- Já terminei o descanso. Agora todos vão pro segundo campo. Temos muito o que trabalhar.

Oficial ao meu lado, Toushirou grunhiu esgotado.

\- Isso é coisa sua?

Sacudi a cabeça.

\- De jeito nenhum.

Ao me endireitar vi rapazes caminhando como se fossem para matadouro. Bem, devido ao estado de humor do técnico demônio não atira nessas razões.

\- O casal aí. - enrijeci os ombros e olhei o técnico - Deixem de pieguices and levantem.

Seguindo caminho, Zaraki lançou uma captura de tela irritada e ouviu um estalo de língua ao meu lado. Olhei para uma pessoa e vi Toushirou com um entre cansado e possivel seguir adiante.

\- Esse homem me irrita.

Não duvido. Seu tom de voz foi bem rancoroso ao dizer isso. Controlando a respiração cansada, eu levanto-o junto com ele batendo na poeira da saia.

Vamos. Se ele não for soltar outra piadinha.

Assentindo, Toushirou seguiu os outros jogadores e começou o treino. Com o exercício extra foi bem puxado. Kiba logo percebeu quando o rendimento caiu durante todo o exercício da manhã. Bem, não tinha jeito. Zaraki estava cumprindo a promessa de fazer garotos vomitarem tanta prática. Na parte da tarde, por exemplo, um grupo de desafortunados foi escalado para lavar ou ônibus por dentro. Tive pena deles. O restante fez um jogo de treino com uma nova formação tática. Isso pegou todos de surpresa.

No ataque estavam Digio, Denki e Akira. No meio de campo Noitra, Rikuo e Toushirou. Na defesa estavam Kaibara, Yuzuru, Yami e Keita. Foi nessa época que o titular escalou para as eliminatórias do campeonato de inverno. O goleiro era uma única posição que não havia decidido e percebido pelos jogadores de coletes vermelhos, titulares, eram os mesmos que escolhi para esse esquema.

Olhei para Kiba impressionado e ele ao reconhecimento, erguido ou polegar para mim aprovando. Inflei de orgulho. Atuando como arbitro Zaraki foi para o meio do campo de futebol com uma bola abaixo do braço.

\- Eu sei que é diferente, moleques. Difícil de engolir, mas uma nanica do nosso gerente de convenção Kiba e nosso talento capitão que essa era a formação mais adequada. Por ser sincero, também estou um pouco tendencioso. Me mostre que não são apenas um bando de pirralhos e joguem a sério.

Com a decisão de quem começa o jogo na escolha da cara ou coroa da moeda, o tempo que ganhou e Zaraki deu o início da partida. Confesso, morda os lábios no nervosismo, analisando como jogadas e vi Toushirou fazer o que sabe melhor. Liderar ou ataque. Com pose de bola conquistada por Yami, o mesmo deu seu característico passe de longa distância até Toushiro, que prepara uma jogada driblando e avançando no campo adversário. Com 10 minutos de jogo, o primeiro gol foi feito e empolgado. Claro que os jogadores não demonstraram. Era uma regra do clube, até uma partida mesmo nos acréscimos não comemorativos antes do tempo.

Uma grande chave da ofensiva desse esquema era o meio-armador. Os ataques giram e partem dele. Sua escolha de passes deve ser rápida e sensível, para que a defesa do adversário seja atravessada. As triangulações e tabelas até dois jogadores se infiltram e conectam durante o ataque necessário melhorar, mas para isso ...

\- Realmente estava certa, Kurosaki-chan.

Pestanejei me voltando para Kiba e ele sorria satisfeito assistindo o jogo como eu.

\- Com pequenas mudanças que fizeram, temos chance de ir para o nacional.

Eu sei.

Sorri voltando os olhos para o campo. Seria incrível participar de um torneio como aquele.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////

Depois do jantar, finalmente... Finalmente fui para o tão sonhado banho nas termas. A entrada ficava perto do primeiro ginásio. Com uma parede de junco dividindo a fonte natural de água quente, as termas dividiam-se entre a feminina e a masculina. A entrada dos garotos ficava dentro do prédio da pousada. Como a maioria das meninas foi descansar depois do treino puxado, aproveitaria do meu banho sozinha.

No vestuário, tirei a roupa dobrando tudo ao colocar depois no cesto. Os óculos coloquei no estojo e peguei a toalha branca de uma das pilhas. Antes de entrar, me lavei primeiro, sentando tranquila em um dos muitos banquinhos e me peguei o chuveiro de mão preso no suporte da parede. Enquanto me ensaboava ouvi um chapinar e outro vindo do outro lado da parede de junco. Os meninos. Não os culpo, deviam estar super doloridos do treino maluco de hoje.

Assim que terminei, fiz um coque frouxo e caminhei até a piscina natural. Fui entrando, deixando a toalha na beirada e me sentei relaxando. Ah... isso é tão bom. Meus músculos cansados, principalmente da minha perna relaxaram e suspirei deliciada. Ao levantar o rosto admirei o céu nublado, parecia que iria chover mais tarde e com isso, suspirei dando uma olhadinha pro meu corpo.

Confesso que não gosto muito dele. Não tenho ancas largas, posso até ser magra, mas minhas pernas não são torneadas como eu queria. Até meus seios são quase medianos. Sou bem comum e... depois que vi as meninas se exibindo nos seus biquínis ontem, não tive a menor vontade de tirar meu moleton e ficar apenas de maiô na piscina.

\- Crescimento precoce.

Mergulhei até o nariz bufando enfadada até que ouvi um barulho. Levantei rápido, agarrando a toalha.

\- Quem é?

Silêncio. Sem os óculos minha vista fica um pouquinho emprestado. Estreitei o look, pegando uma pedra solta dentro da piscina e vi um vulto na entrada. Arquejando, atirei a pedra e ouvi um grunhido masculino.

_Eu sabia._

Você rapidamente da piscina térmica e me enrola na toalha, correndo em seguida até o vestuário. Ofegante, olhei de um lado para outro, mas nem um sinal. Peguei uma pedra larga no tapete felpudo e vi que tinha uma mancha de sangue. Segurei um sorriso. Amanhã, esse voyeur não escapa. Resolvi me vestir, não daria para aproveitar o direito depois disso. Foi ao pegar meu cesto que senti meu sangue gelar. Estevam nele ou estojam com meus óculos e o moletom.

Só os dois.

Minha blusa, saia e lingerie tinham sumido!


	9. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Quinto dia

KARIN POV

O..o.. que eu faço?

Espere, nada de pânico. Ainda tenho o moletom. Melhor do que roupa nenhuma. Fiz um teste primeiro. Me enxuguei com a toalha e vesti o agasalho colocando em seguida os óculos. Com o estojo nas mãos, mordi o lábio ao olhar para baixo. Droga... Mesmo sendo do meu irmão a bainha chegava a poucos centímetros abaixo da virilha. Se eu levantar os braços vão ver tudo.

Pra completar, sentia um friozinho lá embaixo a cada corrente de ar.

Aquele voyeur... Ele é o pior. Seja quem for é o pior! Vai me pagar com juros amanhã ou não me chamo Kurosaki Karin.

\- Ficou sabendo? Amanhã teremos um jogo pela parte da tarde.

Enrijeci de susto. Perto do vestuário ficava a entrada e escutei passos se aproximando.

\- Mesmo? Achei que os alunos da Karakura apenas ficariam treinando.

\- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que é um amistoso ou algo assim com uma escola de outra cidade.

Um jogo? Não estou sabendo de nada disso. Me aproximei da entrada o máximo que podia sem ser descoberta.

\- Qual a escola?

\- Kyounan.

Pisquei impressionada. Eles sempre se destacam nos campeonatos.

\- Sugoi. Eles ficaram entre os quatro melhores no interhight. Amanhã vou faltar o trabalho.

Comentando animados, os homens se afastaram mais das termas até que não pude ouvir mais nada. Interessante. Será que foi Arisawa-sensei que organizou esse jogo-treino? Mas ele não ligou avisando pra mim nesses últimos dias. Bem, de qualquer modo, pensaria nisso amanhã. Tinha um problema mais urgente. Guardando o estojo no bolso do moletom, calcei os chinelos na entrada e levantei a cortina cor – de – rosa dando uma boa olhada aqui fora.

Os prédios encobertos nas sombras, ninguém escondido nelas paquerando e no primeiro ginásio a mesma coisa. Ótimo. Era a minha chance. Saí dali apressada, espiando em volta ao subir os degraus da passarela de madeira. Aqui era perigoso, antes que alguém me visse corri atravessando-a, me arrepiando com o vento soprando mais forte. Era o que me faltava, só poderia chover agora pra completar minha sorte.

Ao chegar na entrada da pousada, prendi o folego. Ouvi vozes. De garotas! Rápido me escondi nas sombras, me agachando atrás nuns arbustos antes que as meninas irrompessem do corredor. Meu coração batia a mil.

\- Fala sério. Acha mesmo que rolou?

\- B..bom, eles chegaram atrasados e juntos...

\- Não tem nada haver. E daí que dormiram no mesmo quarto?

Nani? Espiei quem eram apenas para ter certeza. Uma ruiva seguia adiante entrando na passarela de madeira, carregando numa vasilha produtos de higiene. Atrás dela estava uma de longos cabelos castanhos. Pela expressão tímida lembrei das confidentes do outro dia. A última era Miyura. A cabelo de alga afagava as costas da segunda num gesto de consolo.

\- Yumi tem razão, Rena. Ontem ele nem deu bola pra Ayame. Você ainda tem chance.

\- Viu? Estou certa. Aquela garota não é uma ameaça. Até porque, reta que nem uma tábua, Kurosaki não despertaria os instintos do Hitsugaya-kun nem que estivesse nua, bem na frente dele.

Me entalei com os risinhos. Essas cobras... Estremecendo de frio e de raiva assisti essas garotas sumirem ao cruzarem a passarela. Bem seguindo até a piscina termal. Bufei enfadada.

\- Eu não sou reta, idiotas.

Mas também meu sutiã não era tamanho G. Amuada e irritada, não sei bem qual dos dois era o maior, levantei dos arbustos só quando tive certeza que não vinha ninguém e entrei no prédio. Agora teria que ser igual a um ninja. Rápida, silenciosa e invisível. No meio desse corredor ficava a passagem para as termas dos rapazes. Meu pulso acelerou.

Engolindo em seco, andei apressada sem fazer barulho segurando até mesmo o fôlego. Vigiava nervosa a passagem até cruzá-la e respirei de alivio. Estava alcançando a entrada para área de serviço – a rota mais próxima para os dormitórios – quando ouvi um barulho de passos. Entrei em pânico. Olhei ao redor, desesperada por uma saída até que vi uma porta. Corri até ela apavorada... me esquecendo dos chinelos.

Tropecei antes que alcançasse a porta caindo estabanada no piso de madeira. Foi um baque e tanto. Um dos chinelos saiu do pé, meu cabelo se soltou do coque improvisado e partes do meu corpo latejavam da queda. Por um milagre não quebrei os óculos.

\- Itai...

Sentei ajeitando-o no rosto. Acho que bati feio o cotovelo. Foi quando me dei conta. A pessoa que vinha do corredor! Com o coração na boca, levantei ligeiro e alcancei a porta puxando afobada. Só abri uma fresta e me esgueirei por ela, quase arfando ao fecha-la depois. Segundos depois, ouvi os passos chegarem perto e pus a mão no peito. Meu coração parecia que sairia pra fora do peito.

Que perigo... Por pouco não me viram! Por um momento, tive um vislumbre da cena e morri de vergonha e horror. Jogada ali no chão, com o moletom fora de lugar mostrando tudo. Obrigada, Deus. Por não me fazer pagar tamanho ridículo. Atenta com os sons do lado de fora, fiquei pertinho da porta evitando até suspirar. Pelo conjunto de passos, era apenas uma pessoa. Não deixei uma brecha que seja quando entrei nesse armário – somente agora que olhei envolta. Esperei um tempinho, uns vinte minutos acho, para abrir bem devagar a porta.

Olhei a esquina do corredor temerosa e engoli em seco. Os rapazes deviam estar curtindo o banho termal, iam demorar. Tirei o chinelo que sobrou segurando-o na mão. Não correria esse risco de novo. Saí dali fechando a porta no máximo de cuidado e recuando cautelosa.

Yosh. Era a minha chance.

Dei meia volta pronta pra correr...

... Dando de cara com alguém!

Fiquei dura de susto, parada no meio do passo e entalada de pânico. Empalideci quando notei _quem_ era a pessoa.

Com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha pequena envolta do pescoço, Toushirou segurava o outro par do meu chinelo. Parecia que prendia o fôlego me olhando boquiaberto. Quer dizer... Não exatamente pra mim. Seus olhos estavam grudados nas minhas pernas. De pálida fiquei vermelha igual à tomate, estremecendo ao sentir uma histeria subindo dentro de mim.

Não aguentei vê-lo ali, parado sem reação e ainda com um olhar estranho me arrepiando inteira. Segurando com a mão livre a bainha do moletom para baixo, atirei o chinelo morta de vergonha na sua cara.

\- O que você tá olhando, baka?!

Foi como se o tirasse do transe. Toushirou piscou espantado e desviou, se esquivando pro lado. Que ódio. Com a força, o chinelo voou pra longe e ouvimos depois um gemido seguido de um baque. Olhei pra fonte do barulho junto com Toushirou e vi horrorizada um funcionário da pousada desmaiado no chão. O calçado estava bem do lado dele.

Só pode ser brincadeira. Como consegui nocautear um cara com um chinelo?!

\- Ei, você ouviu isso?

\- Pareceu a voz de uma garota.

Pulei de susto. Essa não, essa não, essa não!!! Olhei sobre o ombro apavorada, escutando passos se aproximando. O que vou fazer? Presa nesse pânico, me espantei quando agarraram meu pulso. Arquejei, voltando o rosto para frente em tempo de Toushirou me puxar arrastando para longe. Correndo comigo, ele dobrou uma esquina e na primeira porta que achou, abriu me puxando para dentro e fechou a mesma. Pra completar me encostou nela se debruçando em mim.

Meu coração só faltou sair pela boca. Perto demais, perto demais!

\- O...o que você t..tá fazendo?

\- Shssss.

Kyah!!! O sibilo foi pertinho da minha orelha! Meu rosto rendeu tão quente nessa proximidade que quase não escutei. No instante seguinte, vozes irromperam no corredor junto com um tropel de passos. Pulei de susto, agarrando sem querer a camisa branca dele, dando uma espiada em volta. Agora entendi por que mesmo nesse escuro conseguia ver a cor da roupa dele. Tinha uma janela, do tamanho de uma vidraça na parede ao lado. Mesmo com as luzes apagadas dessa sala, as lâmpadas no corredor iluminavam brevemente aqui dentro. Se chegassem perto da janela iriam ver. Por isso ele se debruçou em mim, pra me esconder.

_\- Ei, alguém ajude aqui!_

_\- O que aconteceu?!_

_\- Arima está jogado no meio do corredor! Alguém bateu na sua cabeça com muita força!_

Apertei os olhos, tremendo de vergonha. As pessoas, os funcionários da pousada pelo visto, foram correndo ajudar o coitado. Eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar. Como pode uma coisa dessas estar acontecendo comigo?! Era algum castigo?! O que foi que fiz pra merecer uma situação dessas? Com o cessar do barulho, Toushirou suspirou sossegado.

\- Parece que já foram embora.

Preferi ficar calada. Se afastando um pouco de mim, ele me encarou estreitando os olhos de um jeito reprovador. Não gostei disso.

\- Kurosaki, o que deu na sua cabeça?

Arquejei ofendida. Ele queria mesmo discutir comigo, cochichando?

\- Olhe aqui. A culpa não é minha.

\- Sua...

Ele ia me xingar?! Estreitei o olhar, mais nervosa ainda com seu tom.

\- O que? Fala. Do que ia me chamar?

Toushirou se entalou. Agora vi. Eu que devia ficar ofendida aqui, caramba!

\- Não comece, Kurosaki. A situação aqui não é essa.

\- Ora não? Você estava a ponto de me chamar de um nome vulgar. Admite.

Apertei ainda mais os olhos, acusando-o. Toushirou suspirou derrotado estalando a língua.

\- Você é arisca demais, kuso. Iria te chamar de idiota, burra talvez serviria. Não tinha me decidido, feliz?

Pisquei com esse seu ar irritado. Nunca vi esse lado dele antes. Se não visse coisas diria que estava ficando possesso.

\- Qual é o seu problema?

\- Eu que devia perguntar isso. O que tinha na cabeça para passear desse jeito no prédio? Está praticamente nua.

Como um banho gelado, tive consciência explosiva da minha situação e estremeci irritada retraindo o corpo.

\- Eu não tive escolha, baka.

Piscando surpreso, Toushirou perdeu qualquer indicio de raiva. Sua postura ofensiva desarmou. Apoiando a outra mão na porta, perto da minha cabeça me encurralou sem motivo algum. Ao menos pra mim. Seus olhos tinham um ar aturdido, incrédulo.

\- Do que me chamou?

O fitei mais confusa e injuriada. O que será que deu nele agora? Esse garoto realmente é esquisito.

\- De baka, _baka_. Até parece que sairia assim de proposito, correndo risco de ser pega no flagra. – desviei o olhar, cheia de vergonha – Que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Droga.

Mordi o lábio, me retraindo ainda mais contra a porta. Me sentia tão humilhada e ridícula agora. Eu não precisava que me tratasse como uma criança. Toushirou permaneceu calado e contra vontade, minhas narinas arderam enquanto lágrimas se acumulavam nos meus olhos. Que droga... A conversa daquelas víboras me vinha, aumentando essa sensação patética.

_“...Kurosaki não despertaria os instintos do Hitsugaya-kun nem que estivesse nua, bem na frente dele.”_

A ironia era tão forte agora que me aumentou minha vontade de chorar. Mas não. Não vou fazer isso. Segurei as lágrimas teimosa, emburrando.

\- Quando eu pegar aquele voyeur, ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

\- O que?

Fungando, voltei o olhar para Toushirou suspirando de raiva. Isso era bom, diminua essa vontade patética de chorar.

\- Um pervertido invadiu o banho termal feminino e pegou minhas roupas. Na pressa deixou só meu moletom e os óculos.

\- Chegou a ver quem é?

Seu olhar queimou indignado e meio que gostei. Talvez fosse um aliado quando eu der um troco nesse babaca.

\- Não, mas ele deve ter um corte ou um machucado na cabeça. Não vai ser difícil encontrar.

Toushirou levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Você ter contribuído pra isso, imagino.

\- Humpf.

Virei a cara. Aquela pedrada foi é muito pouco. Rindo baixinho de mim, Toushirou suspirou tomando fôlego. Aquela tensão toda entre nós sumiu a essa altura.

\- Muito bem, vou te ajudar. Mas primeiro temos que sair daqui.

Continuei calada. Tudo o que mais queria no momento era isso. Observando-o quieta, vi Toushirou desviar o olhar para a vidraça e parecendo relaxar, se afastou de mim.

\- Não vem vindo ninguém, vamos.

Apenas assenti. Abrindo a porta, ele me deu passagem e ao fechá-la depois que saiu atrás de mim, segurou minha mão correndo outra vez comigo. O gesto me encabulou, me deixando corada e esperei internamente que não olhasse pra trás. Toushirou parecia que tinha um sexto sentido. Antes que cruzássemos com algum hóspede ou um dos funcionários, ele rapidamente nos escondia nas sombras e depois continuava.

Estávamos indo para os dormitórios pela área de serviço. Havia uma escada de madeira, que dava acesso aos andares onde ficavam os quartos, era um local praticamente deserto. Assim que alcançamos, Toushirou invés de soltar minha mão, me levou lances acima passando justamente do segundo andar. Já iria reclamar quando vi umas garotas saindo os quartos. Engoli em seco e deixei ele me levar até o andar dos garotos.

Quando ele me arrastou até o seu quarto não foi lá grande surpresa. Já imaginava e também era meio lógico. Aonde mais iria me levar? Assim que entramos, suspiramos de alivio e só assim ele largou minha mão. Fiquei um pouco desnorteada com isso. A olhei um pouquinho, pegando nela ainda sentindo o calor, o aperto suave. Toushirou enquanto isso foi até sua mala, abrindo e remexendo nela.

Enrubesci imaginando o porquê.

\- Eu não tenho nada do seu tamanho. – Franzindo um pouco o cenho, ele procurou mais um pouco até encontrar – Isso. Aqui, vista por enquanto.

Ainda de costas, ele me jogou uma roupa azul marinho e peguei atrapalhada. Ao esticar na minha frente, se tratava de uma bermuda de tecido leve. Acho que algodão. Olhei para suas costas enquanto vestia ela. Ele fingia arrumar sua mala me dando privacidade. Sentia as bochechas quentes por isso. Baka.

Me dirigi até o futon estendido no meio do tatame, sentando e brincando com meus dedos. Percebendo, Toushirou veio até aqui e sentou do meu lado. Enxugava o cabelo com a toalha me fitando.

\- Acho melhor esperar um pouco. Até todos voltarem das termas.

\- Unhum. Não achei que as garotas também iriam usar.

\- Pois é.

Silêncio. Tão incomodo e desconfortável. Me sentia estranha usando uma roupa dele. Mas foi preciso. Toushirou não ia deixar que continuasse daquele jeito indefinidamente. O silêncio se estendeu entre nós, até que ouvi um suspiro ao meu lado.

\- Kurosaki.

\- Hai.

Piscando um pouco confuso, ele parecia considerar se perguntaria algo ou não. Era nítido. Tirando a toalha do pescoço, tombou o rosto escondendo os olhos com as mechas do cabelo.

\- Esse moletom que vive usando era de um garoto, certo?

Mal acabou de falar e me lançou uma olhada cautelosa através das mechas. Que pergunta esquisita, ainda mais nesse tom. Reservado.

\- Bom, era sim.

\- É bem velho.

Emburrei ofendida. Já esquecida da estranheza inicial.

\- Nem tanto. O design do uniforme só mudou dois anos atrás.

\- Então, o dono dele jogava no clube de futebol?

Sorri olhando para o agasalho cinzento com carinho. Era meu companheiro nas horas mais alegres e difíceis. Ainda lembro quando o ganhei.

\- Unhum. O centroavante desconhecido que levou a equipe seis vezes ao nacional. Ele me deu como um presente. Significa muito pra mim.

\- Eu vejo. Pertencia então ao cara que você gostava?

Me entalei. Levantei a cabeça, o flagrando me fitar tão sério, o olhar frio. Que diabos é isso? Meu rosto rendia tão quente pela pergunta sem cabimento que demorei um pouquinho pra me recompor.

\- Q..que? Não é nada disso.

Seu olhar apenas ficou cético.

\- Tem uma admiração indisfarçável ao olhar pra essa roupa, não negue.

Pisquei aturdida. Que tom foi esse? Ao mirar bem para seu jeito, percebi que estava incomodado. _Bem_ incomodado para falar a verdade. Mas também tinha uma emoção submersa na forma como me encarava. Parecia... Raiva? Não, não é isso. Tinha um pouco de inveja misturado... Matte. Tive um estalo de compreensão e mesmo assim não acreditei.

Será que o Toushirou estava na verdade com ciúmes do antigo dono do meu moletom?!

Não. Isso é sonhar demais. Teoricamente, pelo ao menos pra ele, a gente se aproximou apenas nos últimos dias. Não tem como ele sentir algo por mim além de amizade. Acho que o papo que tivemos ontem martelava na sua cabeça o dia todo. É... devia ser isso.

Então dado às circunstâncias menti descaradamente.

\- Bem, se eu gostasse dele, eu não te diria.

O olhei atravessada e vi que estreitou os olhos mais incomodado. Quis sorrir, mas segurei. Isso estava sendo muito divertido.

\- Ele deve estar em alguma faculdade agora. Ainda nutre sentimentos mesmo depois de tanto tempo?

Opa. Pergunta pessoal demais. Pensando longe, comparei ao que sinto por ele mesmo depois de cinco anos e suspirei triste.

\- O que posso fazer? Não tem como simplesmente apagar. É mais forte do que eu.

\- Pensei que tivesse te magoado.

Quase ri. Ah, se ele soubesse de _quem_ verdadeiramente estamos falando.

\- E daí? Isso não significa que vou deixar de gostar dele.

O fitei singela encontrando seu olhar desarmado em surpresa. Realmente. Dizer isso para ele, me fez perceber a verdade nessas palavras. Tanto que sinto meus olhos brilharem. Se... Se nesse instante Toushirou pudesse ver... Enxergar quem eu sou de verdade, continuaria com essa mesma reação?

Sem horror, repulsa ou nenhuma sombra de irritação quando dissesse que ainda gosto dele depois de todo esse tempo. Mas... Desviei o olhar, lembrando do que disse naquele dia. Me feriu demais, principalmente por que as palavras estavam carregadas com todas essas emoções. Era só um sonho bobo.

\- Acho que te entendo.

Prendi o fôlego, aturdida. O olhei assombrada e vi que Toushirou também mirava o vazio, pensando longe.

\- Como assim?

Graças a Deus, consegui não gaguejar. Hesitando um pouco, ele quase riu com um ar sem graça.

\- Deve ter ouvido sobre o que aconteceu entre mim e Hinamori.

Arregalei os olhos. Mas que...?! Eu não acredito nisso! Ele vai me narrar a sacanagem que fizeram naquela festa do Digio?! Eu não mereço isso. Não mereço mesmo.

\- Só se falavam disso no primeiro dia.

Suspirando pensativo, Toushirou concentrou seu olhar num ponto ficando tenso. Isso estava me dando nos nervos. Trincava os dentes, respirando fundo, em tentativa vã de me acalmar. Era capaz de enche-lo de bofetadas. Sim... Bem provável que faça isso daqui a pouco.

\- Eu nunca bebi tanto como naquele dia. Não estava pensando direito.

\- Sei.

Idiota insensível. Cego, cego, cego! Se eu acertasse aquela mesinha na sua cabeça talvez se lembraria de mim? Acho que sim.

\- Tive uma briga feia com meu padrinho. Ele me disse umas coisas que realmente me irritaram e... me lembraram dela.

Pisquei confusa.

\- Dela?

Respirando fundo, Toushirou me olhou de um jeito cheio de nostalgia. Mas não era de mim. Era dessa pessoa.

\- É uma garota. Uma pessoa que conheci faz algum tempo.

Um arrepio me varreu inteira. Encarando meu silêncio como um “continue”, Toushirou retomou a conversa que só agora entendi. Era um desabafo. Ele estava confiando em mim pra dizer isso.

\- Eu não sei em que ponto realmente mudou, mas... Quando Hinamori me levou para aquele quarto, eu não lembro de mais nada. No caminho pra cá, descobri que confundi Hinamori com essa garota e fiz o que fiz.

Soltando um longo suspiro, seu tom foi sem humor ao sacudir os cabelos.

\- Isso está me deixando louco.

Meu coração martelou sem motivo.

\- Como assim? Eu não entendi aonde quer chegar.

Suspirando fundo – percebi que fez muito nos últimos minutos -, Toushirou jogou a cabeça pra trás fechando os olhos.

\- Do começo ao fim não parei de dizer o nome dela. “Karin”, “Karin”. E o boato se espalhou de uma maneira que ouvi Ruka e Hikifune comentando, me expondo daquele jeito lá ônibus.

Na..ni?!

Meu pulso cardíaco disparou. Num martelar tão forte que achei que arrebentaria meu peito.

\- K..karin?

Abaixando a cabeça, Toushirou fitou o vazio num ar nostálgico.

\- Sim. É o nome da minha amiga de infância.

Me encarando, ele gemeu com meu ar chocado interpretando do jeito errado.

\- Não me olhe com essa cara, Kurosaki. Não é como se fosse um tipo de fantasia minha ou algo assim.

\- E..eu não disse nada, idiota. Quer saber? Se ela soubesse de uma coisa dessas nunca mais olharia na sua cara.

Piscando desolado, ele fitou o vazio.

\- Verdade. Tem razão.

Levantei do futon, hiperventilando desnorteada ao me dirigir até a porta.

\- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

\- Matte, Kurosaki.

O ignorei, abri o shoji e depois fechei nervosa. Cobri a boca com o dorso da mão, praticamente corri cruzando o corredor e depois descendo os lances de escadas. Até o caminho do meu quarto com Unohana-sensei, sentia meu coração martelar forte dentro do meu peito, tirando meu ar. Meu rosto e o pescoço ardiam tão forte em calor, com certeza estava corada igual a uma rosa.

Qual o significado disso? Por que ele...? Sacudi a cabeça. Ah... Droga. E agora? Como vou olhar pra ele depois do que me disse? Eu ainda não acredito nisso. Ele transou com a Hinamori pensando em mim?

O que isso significa? Essa duvida cruel me atormentava dando dor de cabeça.

KARIN POF

_No dia seguinte_

HITSUGAYA POV

O jogo-treino foi cancelado. Foi a noticia que recebemos durante o almoço após um treino maçante debaixo da chuva. Kiba havia providenciado travas suficientes para todos, evitando que apenas escorregássemos na grama, porem... Sem esse amistoso, não saberia com certeza se estou bom o suficiente para voltar a jogar como um meia-armador. Confesso, quando vi meu número no quadro tático que Kurosaki me mostrou noutro dia, tive aquela mesma desconfiança dela com o acréscimo da irritação.

Era um motivo pessoal. Desde o fundamental, quando fiz meu time perder vergonhosamente, desisti em jogar no meio de campo. Não foi uma boa época pra mim e desde então passei a atuar mais no ataque. Kurosaki realmente me surpreendeu com sua analise do treino naquele dia. Eu nunca vi uma garota saber tanto sobre futebol. E confesso que acho isso atraente nela.

Ela não fingi saber quando discutia algo importante com Kiba ou o técnico. Realmente sabia sobre o esporte e ter uma garota por perto, que não vinha com segundas intenções ao comentar sobre isso era um grande alivio. Falando nisso... Eu não a vejo desde o almoço. Por causa da chuva torrencial e sem previsão, o treino à tarde foi cancelado. Uma grande folga. Zaraki ainda estava estressado pelo “time” ter enchido o quarto de Kurosaki de ratos. Atrapalhar seus momentos com a namorada sempre o deixavam de mau humor. Bem, ao menos ele não teria como nos massacrar agora.

Deitado num banco perto do segundo ginásio, jogava uma bola de fisioterapia contra a quina de uma parede. O quique fazia a bola ir para o chão, depois para a coluna de concreto que sustentava essa varanda e de volta para a minha mão. Fazia isso já tinha um tempo, pensando em ontem. Mais precisamente, na paixão unilateral que Kurosaki sentia pelo tal dono do moletom. Estreitei o olhar, enfadado.

Esse cara fez alguma coisa com ela, afinal, a própria o chamou de canalha naquele dia e ela ainda usa aquela roupa como lembrança. Não vou negar, causava uma sensação de frustração incômoda. Ela ainda nutria um sentimento muito forte por esse cara... E, mesmo querendo não posso interferir. Não somos tão íntimos assim, embora... Bem, nesses últimos dias tenha me passado a impressão que não é preciso.

Apesar das enrascadas em que ela se envolve, não era nada mal bancar o herói. Não faço de proposito, longe disso. Se vejo que precisa de mim, simplesmente a ajudo sem ao menos pensar. Por isso, fiquei irritado e indignado ontem a noite. Ela nua e só com aquele moletom... Foi uma crueldade. A vida social dela estaria acabada se mais alguém a visse daquele jeito, por isso discuti com ela. Eu nem acreditei quando a vi saindo daquele armário, toda cautelosa. Confesso que a ver daquele maneira, mexeu um pouco comigo. Nunca a tinha visto com os cabelos soltos, eram tão compridos. E ainda as pernas dela...

Sacudi a cabeça, voltando a jogar a bola na parede. Se ela soubesse que me imaginei por uns segundos correndo as mãos por elas, Kurosaki me espancaria. Tive certeza quando me atirou aquele chinelo. Ela tem um bocado de força naquele braço delicado.

\- Matte, maldito!

O que?

Franzi o cenho, vendo Keita passar por mim como se sua vida dependesse disso e depois Kurosaki atrás dele. Pisquei confuso, indeciso se ria ou não. Brandindo um bastão de beisebol, ela perseguia-o com um ar possesso. Demorei só uns segundos pra entender, vendo os dois entrando nesse ginásio. Keita foi o ladrão. Ele estava em apuros e resolvi fingir que não vi nada. Ela não vai realmente o espancar até a morte.

Ou será que vai?

Grunhi, pegando a bola mais uma vez e me levantei do banco. Kurosaki estava com uma raiva homicida, ela vai mesmo cumprir o que prometeu ontem. Corri até o ginásio, entrando em tempo de ver uma cena que a principio, não entendi direito. Digio, Rikuo e Noitra sorriam. Uma ruiva também participava dessa piada e Hinamori fingia os recriminar mal disfarçando o sorriso.

Não havia sinal de Kurosaki. O bastão estava nas mãos de Rikuo inclusive que fazia piadas de Keita. Sentado ali no chão com o nariz sangrando. Tinha uma coisa muito errada nisso. Foi ao olhar para a piscina, as ondas se espalhando fracas que o choque me golpeou violento. No fundo dela... tinha uma pessoa.

\- Eu te disse. Você é um molenga.

\- Queria ver se fossem vocês! Nunca que Kurosaki-san agiu assim comigo.

\- Ué, depois do que fez ontem... Hitsugaya, o que está fazendo?

Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de arrancar os sapatos e me jogar na piscina.


	10. Treino dos Clubes Esportivos - Sexto dia

Assim que Hitsugaya se jogou na piscina mergulhando em desespero, quatro dos cinco adolescentes ali presentes perceberam a gravidade do que fizeram. Uma das garotas ficou muda de pânico. Ele mesmo junto com os outros três suaram frio, enquanto assistiam Histugaya alcançar a garota afundando na parte mais profunda da piscina. Quase caiu na água também, mas parou quando esse cara emergiu ofegante com a bruxa nos braços. Merda... O rosto dela estava pálido.

\- Que droga! 

Correu até a borda lateral da piscina, junto com o frouxo de Keita enquanto Hitsugaya chegava. Assim que alcançou a borda, sem palavras entregou a garota e tanto Keita como ele a seguraram pelos braços, tirando-a da água. Merda... Ela estava gelada. Já iria tentar fazer uma massagem cardíaca para reanimar essa bruxa quando o empurraram.

\- Se afaste!

Olhou pro lado, descrente e chocado em tempo desse kouhai arrogante se ajoelhar perto da bruxa. Estava a ponto de gritar quando o outro o ignorou se inclinando nela e Digio o assistiu verificando se respirava, se ainda tinha pulso pressionando dois dedos na sua carótida. E então para o espanto de todos, realizar uma respiração boca a boca nessa bruxa, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás levou sua mão ao nariz dela enquanto se debruçava na mesma inspirando fundo. Ninguém ali dizia nada, fazia coisa alguma. A sensação de quase terem matado essa garota gelava por dentro. Ousou olhar para a direita e encontrou Ruka, ajoelhada no chão com uma expressão de horror. Era o mesmo que nada nessa bagunça.

\- Mentira. Ela.. ela se afogou mesmo?

Nesse instante que Rikuo acordou do choque. Se virou alterado pra ela, espantando a ruiva.

\- Para de dizer besteiras! É obvio que essa bruxa tá fingindo!

\- Ma..mas...

\- Fique quieta! Eu sei do que tou falando! Não é Noitra?

Ao mirar para o sujeito a sua direita, Rikuo ficou mudo arquejando incrédulo. Noitra tinha um semblante retorcido em pavor, tremendo sem tirar os olhos dessa bruxa. Olhou para ela também e ainda estava desmaiada. Apertando o nariz arrebitado de Kurosaki, Hitsugaya cobria outra vez a boca na dela soprando fôlego. Ao longe ouviu um ranger e levantou a cabeça em tempo de Hinamori escapulir pela porta de trás. Rangeu os dentes... Essa maldita. Foi tão silenciosa que nem viu sair daqui. Voltou os olhos para bruxa. Hitsugaya repetia o processo de RCP, esperando essa encrenqueira reagir. Estremeceu irritado, sentindo uma agonia em nervosismo crescer enquanto ela não acordava. Que merda... Era bom mesmo que não tivesse morrido ou então estavam tremendamente ferrados.

\- Caralho e agora? E se ela...

Noitra recuou devagar, apavorado e percebeu na hora o que iria fazer.

\- Deixe de ser medroso. De jeito nenhum que essa garota vai morrer!

O encarando atordoado, esse magrelo arquejou agitado. Já iria dizer outra coisa para distraí-lo quando Rikuo jogou o bastão pra longe, atingindo num intrépido contra os bancos ali perto. Todos o encararam, exceto Hitsugaya. Rikuo arquejava, pálido e tremendo com um olhar de pânico.

Mas que droga!

\- E daí?! Até parece que vou ficar aqui esperando!

\- Matte, seus malditos!

Foi inútil. Correram em debandada para a saída do ginásio. Ruka parecia que ganhou alguma energia nesse instante. Se levantou atrapalhada do piso, estremecendo igual a uma vara verde.

\- Hitsugaya-kun, eu...eu não tive nada haver com isso. Eu pedi que não fizessem esse tipo de brincad...

\- CALEM A BOCA!!!

Piscando espantado, assistiu incrédulo Hitsugaya interromper a reanimação respiratória tremulo de raiva. Espere, não é raiva exatamente. Ele disfarçava um desespero aterrador. Foi como um jorro gelado o banhasse inteiro. Fitou a garota desmaiada, lembrando do pânico da mesma quando disse que a jogaria na piscina. Será que ela...

\- Alguém chame Unohana, rápido!

Acordou do choque com o chamado urgente e viu mais uma vez Hitsugaya soprar dentro da boca dessa bruxa. Nesse instante, as mãos dela tremeram e segundos depois seu corpo convulsionou, em espasmos fortes enquanto tossia. Rápido, Hitsugaya virou-a de lado e essa garota vomitou mais água aos borbotões.

Foi notável o clima de alivio ao redor. Keita até então quieto choramingava histérico sentado ali por perto.

\- Graças a Kami. Não aconteceu nada de ruim.

\- Não contem com isso.

O tom frio e cortante da frase fez cair mais uma vez naquele terror. O clima que antes havia amenizado, carregou pesado nesse instante. Se endireitando sem deixar de segurar o ombro da bruxa, Hitsugaya emanava um ar obscuro, sinceramente o deixando arrepiado.

\- Seja lá que desculpa vão dar, não contem que se livraram disso. Além de a jogarem nessa piscina, não a socorreram.

Levantando o olhar, esse sujeito encarou diretamente pra ele. Pela primeira vez se intimidou com a hostilidade de uma pessoa. Hitsugaya o encarava de uma maneira como se... se pudesse, não, _quisesse_ matar alguém dolorosamente. Era nítido a vontade estampada nos olhos dele.

\- Foi apenas uma brincadeira, como íamos saber...

\- Yurusenee. - arquejou incrédulo. Esse cara disse mesmo isso? - Cale _agora_ essa boca, Digio. É meu último aviso.

Arregalou os olhos. Sem acreditar viu o olhar desse cara escurecer de um jeito assustador. Tremulo e possesso, Hitsugaya arquejava parecendo ao ponto de explodir. Involuntariamente recuou. Pela visão periférica viu Ruka os olhar em puro nervosismo.

\- V..vamos nos acalmar, tudo bem? Não aconteceu nada grave, gente. Felizmente, a Kurosaki...

\- Você também, não diga nada.

Ruka arfou ofendida. Pondo a mão no peito tentou fingir uma preocupação alheia que nem de longe sentia.

\- Toushirou-kun! Eu só...

\- Estava assistindo aos risos. Sei bem o que vi.

Dirigindo o olhar atravessado para Ruka, Hitsugaya deixou claro o tamanho desprezo que sentia por ela. Se fosse em outras circunstâncias teria debochado, até procuraria entrar em atritos com ele somente para provocar. No entanto, com o choque de ver esse cara tão perturbado ficou calado. Nunca recuou numa briga, mas sempre que envolvia esse kouhai arrogante mantinha cautela. Hitsugaya era um cara perigoso. Seus instintos gritavam isso.

Sem nada a dizer, Hitsugaya apenas escorregou os braços debaixo da bruxa assim que parou de tossir, trazendo-a para si aninhando nele e se levantou carregando-a nos braços. Do momento em que seguiu caminhando até a saída e desaparecer no temporal que desabava soltou a respiração, sentindo o coração martelar seco na garganta.

Dessa vez, cometeram o maior erro possível. Esse sujeito muito menos a bruxa, deixariam isso passar barato.

HITSUGAYA POV

Caminhando o mais rápido que podia pela passarela, ignorei o vento forte e os respingos da chuva mergulhado numa espécie de torpor. Lembrava de quando mergulhei na piscina, afundando rápido e nadar até o corpo que afundava na parte mais funda de lá.

Kurosaki tinha a cabeça inclinada para trás com os lábios entreabertos. Não esboçava reação alguma e isso me apavorou. Angustiado, caminhei ainda mais rápido cruzando essa passarela até descer os degraus alcançando a entrada da pousada. Mesmo que não saibam o tempo mínimo para uma pessoa se afogar, cerca de 60 segundos, _como_ não viram isso? _Como_ a deixaram pra morrer e sorriam como se fosse nada demais?

Kuso... Se demorasse mais um pouco teria sido fatal. Ainda bem que ao menos, ela apenas teve uma parada respiratória. A olhei nervoso, engolindo em seco. Seu rosto tinha empalidecido de um jeito assustador, seus óculos se perderam dentro da água e ainda estava gelada. Um ponto positivo, não causaria sequelas ao cérebro pela falta momentânea de oxigênio. Agradeci intensamente que sabia como proceder os primeiros socorros, se fosse qualquer um teria piorado o quadro.

Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que quase trombei com alguém no corredor. Olhei para frente encontrando Kiba nos olhar espantado.

\- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? Por que vocês dois estão ensopados?

Engoli o nervosismo, passando por ele.

\- Kurosaki se afogou.

Girando no lugar, ele me seguiu aturdido com a noticia.

\- O que? Como isso...

\- A jogaram dentro da piscina – estreitei o olhar – Ela não sabe nadar.

\- Meu Deus.

Suspirando, olhei para ele bem no instante que caminhou ao meu lado. Ele olhava desolado, cheio de preocupação para a garota nos meus braços.

\- Relaxe, já fiz os primeiros socorros.

Ao me olhar, minha expressão pareceu acalma-lo e assentiu, parando de andar.

\- Certo. Vou chamar Unohana. Enquanto isso, ligue para uma ambulância assim que a deixar na enfermaria.

\- Hai.

Correndo desesperado, Kiba sumiu no fim desse corredor e me encaminhei o mais depressa possível até o local. Assim que cheguei, consegui abrir a porta e entrei indo à maca mais próxima. O biombo estava aberto e fechei rápido, me dirigindo em seguida até um armário no canto desse quarto branco. Peguei todos os cobertores que encontrei e depois fui até o biombo, abrindo apenas um pouco a cortina fechando-a atrás de mim.

Deixei os cobertores num canto da maca e depois tirei os tênis e as meias dos pés dela. Em seguida tirei sua saia e depois arranquei esse moletom pesado e a blusa que vestia por baixo. Deixei-a somente com a lingerie e depois a envolvi nos cobertores, apressado até estar agasalhada direito. Apenas nesse instante que olhei para minhas mãos ao me afastar da maca. Estremeciam e respirando fundo, procurei me acalmar um pouco. Até agora segurei esse pânico, me concentrando no que era mais urgente, não posso deixar isso acontecer agora.

Tremulo peguei o celular do bolso e estalei a língua notando o quanto estava molhado. Que droga... Guardei outra vez e fui até um telefone na escrivaninha no outro extremo. Mal tirei o fone do gancho e escutei um gemido. Larguei na mesa e corri até o biombo, puxando a cortina apressado. Arquejando, assisti Kurosaki arfar tremula piscando desorientada ao virar no colchão. Um jorro de alivio me inundou quando gemeu fraca outra vez.

\- O.. o que aconteceu?

Me aproximei da maca, a olhando sem acreditar por estar acordada. Foi um afogamento com parada respiratória, um grau de risco grave só perdendo para o qual onde o coração da vitima também para de bater. Ela devia somente despertar no hospital com o tratamento adequado, mas pelo visto não estava nos seus planos. Essa garota...

Quase ri, segurando sua mão livre dos cobertores.

\- Kurosaki, pode me ouvir?

Levantando o olhar das nossas mãos dadas, seus olhos pareciam meio desfocados, mas de algum jeito ela me reconheceu.

\- Toushirou? O..o que está fazendo aqui?

Segurei um sorriso, apertando sua mão ao ignorar sua pergunta.

\- Você me deu um bruto de um susto.

Franzindo a testa, ela demorou um pouco a entender até que levantou as sobrancelhas. Pânico toldava seus olhos.

\- Eu estava... Como? Quem me tirou da água?

\- Quem mais seria?

Puxei um banco ali perto e me sentei. Tive um vislumbre da sua surpresa quando arquejou ao olhar pra mim, antes que me debruçasse ao seu lado na maca. Escondi o rosto no outro braço, apoiado no colchão perto da sua barriga. Esse estresse todo havia me esgotado. Ainda segurava sua mão, roçando o polegar na sua pele fria.

\- T..toushirou?

\- Me dê um segundo, por favor.

Eu precisava me recuperar um pouco. Ainda sentia meu pulso acelerado de tanto medo.

\- Achei que tivesse morrido, sua louca.

\- Ei.. Não devia chamar alguém que acabou de acordar de louca.

Quase ri. E ela ainda faz piadas. De qualquer modo, procurei sossegar um pouco. Kiba estava demorando em achar Unohana-sensei. Com certeza, ela e Zaraki haviam arranjado outro canto para namorarem.

\- Toushirou.

\- Hum?

Pela quantidade de água que engoliu, sua voz estava rouca e fraca. Parecia tão frágil assim.

\- Por que estou sem roupas?

\- Eu tirei, precisava mante-la aquecida.

A mão que segurava enrijeceu tensa e levantei um pouco o rosto a fitando de soslaio. De olhos arregalados, ela me encarava corada igual a uma rosa. Sua franja bagunçada e molhada dava um ar diferente nela, bonito e... familiar. Estranhei um pouco, mas ignorei me divertindo com a vergonha dela.

\- Qual o problema?

\- Vo..você viu, não viu?

Curvei os lábios.

\- Tem que ser mais clara. Vi _o que_, exatamente?

Estremecendo nervosa, Kurosaki puxou a mão da minha agarrando bem junto do peito os cobertores. Estava muito envergonhada, era notável isso.

\- Tudo, ora. O que mais seria?

\- Ah isso. Não prestei atenção.

Seus lábios se apertaram.

\- Não minta. Minhas peças intimas são brancas.

\- E daí?

Não sei por que, mas estava gostando de vê-la encabulada desse jeito. De olhos arregalados, Kurosaki me encarava indignada.

\- E daí? Como assim e daí? Ficaram transparentes. É obvio que apareceu... Quer saber, chega disso.

Emburrada, se deitou melhor na maca estremecendo ao se encolher dentro dos cobertores. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ela a fitar o vazio e eu a ela. Havia algo no seu rosto dessa forma que me atraía a atenção. Não era uma admiração estranha ou uma súbita vontade de fazer isso. Simplesmente... Havia algo nele como está agora sem os óculos que me parecia de certa forma familiar.

Suspirando, Kurosaki afastou a franja de seus olhos piscando sonolenta e um choque me amorteceu. Prendi o fôlego, empalidecendo ao sentir meu sangue fugir enquanto olhava para seu rosto mais atento. Lenta e definidamente a certeza do que via se fez presente pra mim.

Meu pulso acelerava entre a descrença e o choque. Não é possível.

\- O que foi?

Me olhando, ela me pegou no flagra enquanto a encarava aparvalhado. Pisquei desviando o olhar. Fitando o vazio procurei me situar, sentindo meu pulso latejar forte ao ponto de me deixar surdo.

\- N..nada. Kurosaki, qual o seu primeiro nome?

\- Ahn? Pra que quer saber?

Suspirei tremulo. Mal conseguia respirar.

\- Só diga.

Por favor. Pouco me importava que estivesse contando mentiras pra mim até agora. Nesse momento, tudo o que queria, _precisava_ era ouvir e confirmar...

\- É Kikyou.

O que? Arregalando os olhos, voltei a fita-la, mas havia dormido. Me endireitei na cadeira aturdido com a atitude dela. Era mentira? Um estratagema pra me enganar? Não, por que faria? A observei atentamente e vi que realmente dormiu exausta. Uma sensação ardente de frustração queimou no meu peito enquanto estreitava os olhos, sem afasta-los dela. O que diabos foi isso? Será que estava vendo coisas? Não, não tem como me enganar assim. Ela é tão familiar pra mim, que me sentia a vontade perto dela, confiava nela até o ponto de me desabafar como fiz ontem.

Subitamente, lembrei do que disse e contra vontade senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Se Kurosaki fosse ela, então quer dizer...

\- Onde ela está?

Dei um pulo no banco. Abrindo o biombo, Unohana-sensei puxou a cortina olhando diretamente para Kurosaki. Levantei do banco, pegando suas roupas molhadas pondo numa mesa.

\- Hitsugaya, há quanto tempo ela está desacordada?

\- Apenas alguns segundos.

Se interrompendo no ato de examiná-la, Unohana-sensei me olhou especulando e expliquei.

\- Ela acordou faz alguns minutos. Já iria chamar uma ambulância quando aconteceu.

\- Entendo. Sabe-se se ingeriu muita água? Quando tempo ficou submersa?

Fiz a contagem levando o tempo que a vi perseguindo Keita para dentro do ginásio, minha hesitação e depois quando a segui flagrando aqueles cinco.

\- Acho que uns três... Quatro minutos talvez.

\- Hum.

Pegando seu pulso ela tomou nota verificando no relógio na parede e somente nesse instante vi seus trajes. Uma yukata rosada dos banhos termais internos e era impressão, ou tinha uma mancha avermelhada no seu pescoço? Logo entendi e senti pena de Kiba. Deve ter escapado por pouco da ira de Zaraki.

\- O pulso está normalizando e a temperatura aumentou gradativamente. Você que prestou os primeiros socorros?

\- Hai.

\- Ela deve ficar bem depois de um dia em observação.

Franzi a testa, enquanto Unohana-sensei pousava o braço de Kurosaki de volta à cama.

\- Sensei, Kurosaki teve uma parada respiratória. Ela tem que ir ao hospital e receber medicamentos para evitar qualquer sequela.

\- Ah, sobre isso não será possível.

\- Como assim?

Se virando para mim, ela pegou um jaleco qualquer pendurado num gancho à parede, vestindo sobre a yukata. Como seus cabelos estavam presos no coque improvisado, apenas os soltou fazendo uma trança e colocou de lado – cobrindo a marca no pescoço.

\- O rio que corre debaixo da ponte entre a montanha e a cidade transbordou. Teremos que ficar aqui até a chuva acabar.

\- Por isso cancelaram o jogo-treino.

Apanhando um estetoscópio de cima dentro do armário, ela o colocou no pescoço se voltando pra mim.

\- Zaraki fará uma reunião com vocês daqui a pouco, Hitsugaya. Ah, deve se trocar também, pegará um resfriado assim.

Tem razão, ainda estava com as mesmas roupas. Dei uma olhada em Kurosaki, ainda aquela impressão persistia dentro de mim, mesmo que estivesse enganado. Uma mão segurou meu ombro e mirei a pessoa. Unohana-sensei me olhava compreensiva, com um singelo sorriso nos lábios.

\- Fique tranquilo. Estarei de olho nela e administrarei os medicamentos que precisa. Agora vá.

Assentindo a atendi e depois me dirigi até a porta, saindo em seguida.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Muito bem. Todos estão aqui? Ótimo, vamos ao que interessa. Graças a esse clima maluco choveu como nunca e estamos ilhados nessa montanha até amanhã de manhã. O que não estava nada nos meus planos.

A maioria engoliu em seco enquanto Zaraki passeava o olhar ferino pelos membros do clube espalhados nessa sala. Uma hora depois que saí da enfermaria, Kiba avisou todos que estavam nos dormitórios e mais uns tantos espalhados sobre essa reunião. Meu celular não servia para mais nada, então tirei o cartão de memória e o chip guardando na carteira.

No caminho até a sala de conferências do hall nessa pousada, Digio, Noitra e Rikuo me encaravam nervosos e tensos. Percebi que outros notaram, mas ninguém disse nada. Eu me mantive quieto. Antes dessa reunião, Kiba veio me perguntar antes do chamado o que aconteceu. Apenas mencionei os envolvidos e o que fizeram. Ele estreitou o olhar suspirando fundo e me agradecendo por contar.

\- Como é de praxe, eu vou adiantar a escalação do time titular e os reservas para as eliminatórias do campeonato. Yoshida escolheu comigo então não reclamem, pivetes.

Pegando uma prancheta na mesa, Zaraki foi chamando os nomes e as posições enquanto Kiba oferecia a cada um o uniforme numerado do time. Levantei as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o design novo. Cinza chumbo com o número negro. Geralmente usamos o contrario. Deve ser para quando jogarmos com um time de uniforme escuro durante as eliminatórias.

\- Número dez, meio de campo, Hitsugaya.

\- Hai.

Levantei da cadeira e peguei o uniforme. Kiba sorriu cumplice para mim e revirei os olhos. Sei o que queria dizer. O novo time era o mesmo que Kurosaki escolheu. O jogo de ontem deve ter convencido nosso técnico. Voltando ao meu lugar, esperei Zaraki chamar os sete restantes até que essa reunião dar por encerrada.

\- Amanhã, as sete da manhã estaremos saindo.

Alguém levantou a mão.

\- Treinador. O senhor não disse que não podemos sair da montanha?

Fazendo um esgar, Zaraki se voltou para o garoto, um novato como eu e encarou ceticamente.

\- Seguiremos por outra rota, imbecil. Felizmente, tem uma estrada secundária que desce ao lado oeste essa montanha. Mais uma coisa: quem esquecer algo ou dormir demais ficará pra trás.

Ele olhou diretamente pra mim e estreitei o olhar. Nossa vinda foi uma situação totalmente diferente de agora. Claro que não perderia o horário de novo.

\- Dispensados.

Todos se levantaram das cadeiras, já se dirigindo a saída. Mal Akira abriu a porta quando Zaraki mencionou.

\- Keita, Noitra, Digio, Rikuo e Hitsugaya. Vocês ficam.

O tom mórbido causou um silêncio tenso aqui dentro. Segundos depois todos escapuliram daqui e o próprio Zaraki foi até a porta e fechou. Calado, ele se dirigiu até a mesa, pousando a prancheta antes de nos encarar.

\- Muito bem. Devem saber por que nossa gerente atrevida não está presente hoje.

Keita engoliu em seco.

\- Treinador, eu...

\- Calado, pivete. Ainda não terminei.

Se olhares desintegrassem, esse que Zaraki lançou para Keita faria. O garoto murchou, mudo e tremulo, quieto no seu lugar.

\- Como dizia. Eu sei que ela é irritante. Tanto que dá nos nervos e essas trocas de farpas são um hobby entre vocês.

Rikuo se levantou da cadeira.

\- Mas senhor, a gente...

\- Eu disse: calados, Touga. Não encurte mais a minha paciência.

Arquejando, Rikuo voltou a se sentar. A essa altura todos os quatro suavam frio. Eu não tinha motivos para temer o que viesse, também nem me importava por estar sendo envolvido.

\- Pois bem. Afogar a garota extrapolou todos os limites.

\- Não foi por querer! Ela que veio feito um furacão querendo espancar o Keita e quem estivesse no caminho!

Noitra reclamou agitado, me irritando. Kiba até então calado se manifestou. Avançou um passo, descruzando os braços.

\- E acha que justifica jogar a menina na piscina?! Ela não sabe nadar, moleque!

Pelo ar alterado, Kiba também sentia tanta raiva como eu.

\- E por que a nanica queria espancar esse outro nanico aí?

A pergunta do técnico fez todos engolirem em seco. Foi a minha deixa.

\- Ontem à noite roubaram as roupas de Kurosaki enquanto ela usava as termas. Keita fez isso.

Mal acabei de falar e se viraram para mim, aturdidos. A ranhura das cadeiras no piso soou alto aqui dentro. Zaraki me olhava boquiaberto e Kiba, bem... seus olhos quase saltaram pra fora. Se recompondo, o técnico estreitou o olhar duvidoso. Não gostei disso.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Com essa pensei seriamente se ficaria calado, mas... não. Seria pior, como se estivesse assumindo a culpa de algo que não fiz.

\- A escondi no meu quarto.

Todos arquejaram de susto e ouvi um grito.

\- NANI?!

Não foi Zaraki quem gritou. Foi Rikuo. Desviei o olhar para ele e vi que me olhava espantado junto com os outros três. Suas expressões variavam de espanto à horror, me irritando.

\- Que péssimo gosto você tem, garoto.

Apertei os dentes com o comentário do técnico. O assunto aqui não é esse. Recuperando-se do susto mais rápido que os demais, Zaraki pigarreou atraindo minha atenção.

\- Que seja. Isso não me interessa mesmo. Está dispensado, Hitsugaya. Mas os quatro idiotas ainda não. – dando um sorriso beirando a perverso, dirigiu o olhar para eles – Tenho uma tarefa especial para vocês.

Assentindo, peguei meu uniforme e levantei da cadeira saindo sem olhar para trás. Enquanto ia para meu quarto, pensei no que aconteceu na enfermaria. Será mesmo que foi só impressão? De todo jeito, de algum modo me sentia... Decepcionado.

HITSUGAYA POF

_No dia seguinte_

KARIN POV

Afogamento.

Segundo o dicionário é a asfixia causada pela aspiração de um líquido não corporal por imersão ou, no meu caso, submersão. Eu não acredito que vivi esse horror outra vez. Durante o dia anterior, me concentrei em achar o culpado que roubou minhas roupas. Evitava pensar na confissão do Toushirou verificando cada garoto, se havia um hematoma, corte ou um curativo disfarçando o machucado feito pela minha pedrada.

Eu me foquei nessa caça ao pervertido, pois se pensasse no que Toushirou me disse não raciocinaria. Então, por enquanto, deixei de lado o fato que esse garoto transou com outra pensando em mim. Durante a parte da manhã, não tive lá muito progresso. Debaixo da chuva e um guarda-chuvas a mão, não pude ver nada além de tropeços e escorregões dos garotos no gramado. O campo estava tão encharcado que mesmo usando travas nas chuteiras, alguns não escaparam.

Então, quando o treino acabou vi a oportunidade quando nos reunimos no ginásio das garotas da torcida. Elas se interromperam no meio do ensaio, admirando feito patetas os garotos entrarem todos suados e arfantes do treino. Mencionei que ainda por cima estavam sujos de grama e terra? Elas nem ligaram pra isso.

Zaraki e Kiba me fizeram o favor de deixarem elas bem longe quando me mandei que todos se sentassem no piso de madeira. Com uma caixa de primeiro socorros, fui examinando quem realmente precisava de curativos e os que sentiam dores musculares, dei apenas um gel pra massagem. Com isso podiam se virar, oras. Me dava mais folga para cuidar dos outros. Assim que fui limpar um arranhão feio no joelho de Keita, vi um corte cicatrizando na sua testa. Arregalei os olhos, segurando a raiva e fingi que não vi nada limpando a ferida.

Fiquei quieta até depois do almoço e procurei uma ferramenta. Não importava qual seja, queria uma ferramenta adequada para surrar esse voyeur cretino. Levei a metade da tarde vasculhando aquele deposito velho até encontrar. Um velho bastão de madeira de beisebol. Peguei sentindo o peso, testei uns balanços e me senti pronta.

Agora da vingança. Saí procurando por Keita até o encontrar comprando refrigerante no refeitório. Mal me viu, no meio do cumprimento corri pra cima dele brandindo aquele bastão. Ele me olhou como se fosse a encarnação de um demônio. Do jeito que estava possessa, arquejando de raiva devia parecer com um mesmo. Enfim, o persegui pela pousada inteira, espantando os hóspedes e ouvindo as desculpas esfarrapadas dele. Só me deixou com mais ódio. No meio da fuga, ele saiu para detrás do prédio e demos umas voltas pelos ginásios debaixo da chuva mesmo enquanto tentava o acertar.

Só lembro que quebrei uns vasos. Fiz um rombo na quina de uma parede quando ele se abaixou e saltei pra cima dele, assim que achou que tinha me despistado. Escondido atrás de um dos pilares da varanda do segundo ginásio, por pouco não acerto sua cabeça e quebrei uma lâmpada no lugar. Kuso... Era bom na esquiva. Ele havia corrido para dentro do ginásio e estava tão furiosa que não vi as duas cobras e aqueles moleques. Keita se encurralou no vestiário feminino e ao girar pra trás dei uma pancada na sua cara.

Calma, eu não quebrei nada demais. Só o nariz e o cretino caiu gemendo, tentando estancar o sangue descendo pelo rosto. Eu não estava nem aí. Apenas perguntei numa falsa calma.

_\- Suas últimas palavras?_

_\- Ku..rosaki-san!!!_

_\- Péssima escolha._

Não adiantava implorar. Eu ia espancar esse garoto até acabar minha vontade. Porem, invadiram o vestiário e por reflexo, girei dando um golpe naquele que tentou me agarrar. Pasma, vi Noitra se esquivar pra trás aturdido e me segurou pelo pulso. Apenas, girei o corpo torcendo seu braço e dei um chute atrás do seu joelho esquerdo. Ele caiu estatelado me xingando e nesse momento, a segunda pessoa me agarrou por trás. Era o Digio, notei pelo risinho e Rikuo me tirou o bastão.

Xingando e esperneando, mandando eles me soltarem não percebi que saímos do vestiário e que eles se dirigiam pra piscina. Foi quando toda minha adrenalina sumiu e entrei em pânico. Implorei em desespero pra não fazerem isso. Me humilhando praticamente ao lagrimar e no terror, vi Hinamori assistindo satisfeita com Ruka, a ruiva gostando do que via.

Mandando que esfriasse a cabeça, Digio me jogou com uma força absurda na parte mais funda da piscina. O choque com a água ardeu e latejou todo meu corpo. Entrei em pânico, não tive tempo de prender a respiração e por causa da minha perseguição à Keita, minha perna protestou. Engoli tanta água, foi como fogo se alastrando nas vias aeras e os pulmões. Eu não via nada, só bolhas ao redor e em segundos, que me pareceram uma eternidade minha mente foi apagando e a vista escurecendo.

Achei sinceramente que iria morrer, então quando me vi numa maca, quentinha e toda embrulhada em cobertores me surpreendi ao segurarem minha mão. Era um toque terno, mas forte. Sem machucar e olhei para a pessoa que me chamava. Mesmo sem óculos, vi Toushirou todo ensopado sorrindo aliviado pra mim. Ele nem disfarçava. Fraca pelo afogamento e desnorteada não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo até que durante nossa conversa me lembrei.

Realmente me assustou e agradeci internamente que Toushirou tinha me salvado. Iria fazer isso, mas os assuntos mudaram e acabamos tendo uma discussão boba. Estava tão sonolenta que não entendi nada daquela expressão assombrada dele naquele momento. Se visse coisas, diria que seus olhos brilharam. Toushirou me fez uma pergunta estranha. Do nada quis saber meu primeiro nome e soltei um qualquer antes de desmaiar de cansaço. Não vi nem ouvi mais nada depois. Passei o resto do dia com uma agulha intravenosa na mão, medicada com uns remédios pra evitar edema pulmonar.

Unohana-sensei não saiu do meu lado e aproveitou pra me avisar quando acordei à noite, que no dia seguinte já iríamos embora. Estranhei isso, mas fiquei quieta. As seis horas, ela trouxe minhas coisas e tomei um banho aqui mesmo. Tinha um banheiro pequeno aqui dentro, então pude me arrumar sem problemas. Já estava arrumando os cabelos quando ela me entregou meus óculos. A armação por incrível que pareça não entortou e me disse que a pessoa me pediu desculpas. Foi muito sincero e me espantei com isso.

Enfim. Pronta fui tomar café da manhã junto com todos. Por incrível que pareça ninguém soube do que aconteceu e assim que entramos no ônibus, sentaram ao meu lado. Levei um susto, afinal ninguém dos meninos quis sentar comigo e vi Toushirou se acomodar na poltrona bem humorado. Meu coração não parou de martelar no peito.

\- Parece bem melhor.

\- Unhum - Ajeitei os óculos, um pouco encabulada - Sabe, ainda não tive a oportunidade de agradecer. Obrigada pelo que fez. De verdade.

Curvando os lábios, Toushirou sorriu de um modo gentil e terno, me desnorteando sem querer.

\- Não foi nada. O que planeja fazer?

\- Nani?

Ele me olhou significativo de soslaio e entendi. Mordi o sorriso quando o ônibus saiu do estacionamento, manobrando até a saída.

\- Ainda não sei. Sabe o que Zaraki arrumou como castigo?

\- Fizeram tiros de agilidade a noite inteira. Sem jantar, sem dormir e ainda arrumaram todas as coisas que você quebrou perseguindo Keita.

\- Ah... Bem feito.

Ele riu abafado de mim e dei os ombros. Por isso que aqueles quatros estavam desmaiados nos bancos de trás. Durante o caminho, já que a maioria dormiu devido ao horário, tive uma ideia e vasculhei minhas coisas até encontrar o estojo que Yuzu enfiou na minha mala. Ela tinha uma noção errada sobre viagens de treino. Não eram passeios, mas graças a isso tinha uma arma infalível agora.

Levantando entre os bancos no corredor, deixei minha mala atravessada ali mesmo e andei silenciosa até as poltronas traseiras. Estremecia de empolgação, abrindo o estojo de maquiagem e peguei o aplicador com _muito_ cuidado.

Eu faria uma arte e tanto nas caras desses imbecis. Seria um extra para o que farei quando chegarmos.


	11. Abordagem

KARIN POV

Assim que dei um último retoque, me afastei apertando os lábios segurando os risos. Todos estavam com os cílios alongados e pretos pelo rímel. Em Noitra que tinha uma pele pálida, cobri seu rosto com uma base cor de mel. Parecia que tinham coberto sua cara com pasta de argila e tingi bem suavemente sua boca de azul. Os lábios são bem sensíveis, ele bocejou um monte de vezes e pra completar usei uma sombra verde.

Nos dois mais bronzeados, no caso Digio e Rikuo, usei a base translucida. Ficou ridículo, além das caras brancas, pintei um coração nas bocas de cada um. Um no tom de beterraba e outro carmim, tipo um biquinho e isso que me provocava uma vontade tamanha de gargalhar, mas segurei firme. As sombras escolhi uma roxa e azul, mesclando e pintando falha nas pálpebras desses imbecis. Keita foi o sortudo. Deixei a maquiagem dele mais bonitinha e a única com que acertei o tom de pele. Nas bochechas salpiquei um pouco de purpurina misturando ao blush nos demais e quase ri.

Pensei em deixar um recadinho nas testas escrito com o delineador, mas seria desperdício. Então apenas fechei o estojo ajeitando os compartimentos – obrigada Yuzu! – e depois de guardar no bolso do moletom, tirei uma self minha de costas para as “dorminhocas”. Sorri fazendo um sinal de V de vitória com os dedos e em seguida, voltei para o meu lugar. Claro que guardei minhas coisas no máximo de cuidado.

Ao jogar a mala no compartimento tive que dar um impulso e no pulo, sem querer empurrei os seios na cara do Toushirou! Prendi o fôlego, de olhos arregalados completamente tensa. N..na..nani?! Como pode? Ele estava cochilando e óbvio que acordou com o choque macio no rosto. Me afastei de imediato com as bochechas rubras, enquanto ele entreabria os olhos sonolento pra mim.

\- Kurosaki? O que você...?

\- Shsss.

Rápido estiquei um dedo em frente aos meus lábios e franzindo as sobrancelhas, Toushirou me deu espaço quando me acomodei na poltrona. Procurei não pensar no acidente, muito menos na marca de calor impressa onde me choquei nele. Foi sem querer, só isso. Ele nem reparou o que era, a dupla camada de roupa não deixou. Eu não tinha que ficar me preocupando com isso. Não mesmo... Ainda que tenha me confundido e transado com Hinamori.

\- O que estava fazendo?

Pestanejei de susto. Seu sussurro foi tão próximo e inesperado que aumentou meu rubor. Precisei de uns segundos para me acalmar e engolindo em seco, passei pra ele meu celular. O display visualizava a ultima foto que tirei e curioso, Toushirou pegou roçando os dedos nos meus. Meu estômago se agitou, me desorientando pelo toque simples e casual.

Não que não tenha sentido esse mesmo arrepio de surpresa. Misturada ao sentimento de contentamento quando nessas peles se chocavam durante essa semana. Quando me carregou nos braços pelo problema da minha perna, a massagem que fez pra mim, as inúmeras vezes que segurou minha mão... Tivemos muito contado, afinal de contas. Foram atitudes dele que me mostraram a gentileza do menino que conheci. Menos retraído, mais jovial como naquele festival há cinco anos. Foram contatos entre amigos.

Porem, esse toque involuntário e fugaz agora me causou algo diferente. Além de me arrepiar inteira, minha respiração desregulava junto à uma onda cálida de prazer me banhando por dentro. Era pelo o que me disse. Os pensamentos que evitava desde ontem, não saíam da minha cabeça agora e me deixavam zonza além de sensível.

Que droga, até o calor do seu braço descansando no encosto ao lado do meu me perturbava.

\- Nada mal.

Pisquei “acordando” e ouvi um riso abafado pertinho de mim. Espiei de soslaio encontrando Toushirou olhar divertido a foto que tirei. Mirei para ela e quase ri, me acalmando um pouco. Somos colegas, Karin. Colegas agora, esqueça um pouco a confissão indireta e pervertida que ele fez.

Sem sucesso. Meu rosto dobrou de rubor ao pensar nisso.

\- Onde arranjou a maquiagem?

Me devolvendo o celular, tive o cuidado de não encostar os dedos outra vez nos seus. Se Toushirou reparou, não disse. Eu também fingiria não ter feito nada.

\- Minha irmã colocou na minha mala.

\- Sabe que no momento que acordarem vão saber que foi você.

Entendi a quem se referia. Não eram os quatro idiotas desmaiados e sim o resto do clube. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora estava feito... Dei os ombros com indiferença.

\- Tem razão, mas não me importa. Apenas achei um uso prático pro estojo e também, duvido muito que tentem a sorte comigo.

Curvei os lábios maliciosa ao fitar o vazio e guardei o celular no bolso. Ser a bruxa da gerente tinha suas vantagens.

\- É por isso que te chamam de bruxa, Kurosaki.

Pestanejei de susto e olhei para ele. Toushirou me olhava de uma maneira risonha com um pouco de malícia. Por acaso ouvia os pensamentos das pessoas? Mal tinha pensando na palavra... Isso assustava, mas pelo seu ar convencido não se importava nem um pouco. Suspirei cansada.

\- Até parece que os membros desse clube são uns amores comigo. Só estou igualando o jogo.

\- Sei bem disso.

Curvando os lábios pra mim, Toushirou voltou a se recostar na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Nem demorou muito e logo sua respiração se tornou lenta e compassiva. Realmente estava cansado. Tirei essa oportunidade para observa-lo melhor. Já que todos dormiam como pedras, não corria risco de ser pega no flagra. Depois de uns minutos, sorri por dentro ao compara-lo com o garoto da minha memória.

Toushirou praticamente não mudou nada. Mas ainda assim sua aparência sofreu mudanças notáveis. Estava mais alto do que eu, talvez uns 1,70m já que minha cabeça ia até seu ombro no máximo. Com toda a certeza ficou mais atlético do que naquela época, sinal que não parou de jogar esses anos todos. O seu corte de cabelo está diferente. Mais curto, menos rebelde com umas mechas insistindo em cair nos seus olhos.

Essa foi a primeira mudança que percebi assim que o vi na cerimônia de abertura. Já havia deixado minha mochila na minha sala com os demais colegas, esperando no meio daquela multidão de calouros o discurso do diretor do colégio. Na apresentação dos clubes extracurriculares, vaguei meus olhos ao redor. Estava com tédio, só queria que acabasse pra me candidatar a gerente do clube de futebol masculino. Suspirava observando envolta até vislumbrar mechas brancas.

Foi como um jorro gelado por dentro. Estiquei o pescoço, tentando enxergar o rosto da pessoa e meu coração disparou atordoado ao confirmar. Do outro lado do ginásio, na segunda coluna de cadeiras, Toushirou estava sentado assistindo a apresentação dos clubes no palco. Eu não acreditei no que via, mas depois de ficar encarando por um bom tempo, ele percebeu e procurou envolta. Rápido virei o rosto, fingindo interesse no discurso de um outro presidente de clube, talvez fosse de teatro ou sei lá. Meu pensamento depois de gritar seu nome na própria cabeça foi: _Ele mudou o corte de cabelo._

Que bobo.

Mas a gente não se encontrou pelos corredores, apenas alguns vislumbres nos armários de sapatos na entrada do prédio principal ou no refeitório. Achei que na minha apresentação para o time no meio de um treino a tarde fosse falar comigo, mas não aconteceu. Foram três meses sem contato direto, com meu receio por ele aumentando e aumentando... Quem diria que justo nessa viagem a gente voltaria a conversar? Nem eu mesma teria adivinhado.

Sorrindo me encostei na poltrona e olhei a paisagem pela janela. Talvez seja um novo começo. É, podemos não retomar a amizade de onde parou, mas criamos outra agora. Eu sei que é covardia, mas não estou preparada pra contar a verdade pra ele. Está tão bom como está. Sei que em alguma hora tenho de dizer e espero que não faça perguntas. Aquele dia foi horrível pra mim e não gosto de lembrar. Bom, talvez eu possa contar no festival esportivo em setembro. Seria uma ocasião bem legal. Ele vai ficar chateado pelas mentiras, mas conheço o fraco de Toushirou por doces.

Está acertado. No evento esportivo em setembro vou contar quem eu sou.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A viagem durou um dia inteiro. Sem paradas pra almoço ou banheiro, o que achei um absurdo e chegamos em Karakura a tardinha. À essa altura os garotos já haviam acordado e zoaram bastante a maquiagem que fiz nos quatro idiotas. Tiraram fotos, postaram e riam quando liam os comentários nas redes sociais. Zaraki já estressado com tudo isso mandou todo mundo calar a boca. Me encarando penetrantemente, ele deixou bem claro que sabia quem fez isso. Apenas fingi que não sabia de nada.

Não tinha provas nenhumas. Antes da gente sair da montanha, pedi desculpas pra Yuzu internamente e joguei o estojo pela janela. Sabe como é, tinha que me livrar das evidências. Toushirou óbvio que ficou calado. Ele sabe fazer uma cara de paisagem melhor do que eu.

Pois bem, devido a pressa do técnico demônio chegamos bem adiantados. Era o único ônibus prateado no portão dos fundos. Saímos todos deixando Digio, Keita, Rikuo e Noitra roncando. Zaraki e Kiba não se indignaram em acorda-los.

\- Ninguém perdeu ou esqueceu nada? Pois bem. Vamos para o campo secundário ter uma reunião, agora.

Mal Zaraki deu as costas e um coro de resmungos soou. Ele apenas olhou sobre o ombro de um jeito que me deu calafrios.

\- Querem um treino de jogo, moleques?

Ninguém disse mais nada. Unohana-sensei foi na frente de nós assim que saímos para a calçada. Abriu o portão e todos foram resmungando. Toushirou não disse nada, apenas acompanhou Kiba e quanto a mim, atrasei o passo indo completar minha vingança contra os três. A viagem me deu tempo suficiente pra pensar e não quis adiar de jeito de nenhum. Keita eu pouparia. Ele que pegou meus óculos de volta e por isso, seu castigo acabou. No caminho para o segundo campo, corri até o prédio de clubes que para a minha sorte não estava vazio.

Subi as escadas até o segundo andar e me dirigi ao grupo de cinco alunos conversando no meio da varanda. Os músculos saltados, as feições sérias e o ar imponente, marcas características do clube de rúgbi. Me aproximei deles e imediatamente me notaram. Seus olhos estreitaram desconfiados. Principalmente do mais atarracado, Oshiba Jin, o capitão do time.

\- O que você quer Kurosaki?

Pisquei surpresa, mal havia chegado perto deles e me abordaram com toda essa tensão.

\- Nossa, não imaginava que soubessem meu nome.

\- Quem nesse colégio não te conhece?

Verdade. Aprontei consideravelmente antes das férias. Me aproximando mais um pouco, resolvi tratar logo dos negócios.

\- Vou ser rápida. O que vocês querem em troca de surrar três panacas?

Todos eles levantaram as sobrancelhas impressionados. Apenas cruzei os braços, esperando.

\- Como foi que disse?

\- O que você ouviu.

Não desviei o olhar em momento algum. Oshiba depois de me encarar por uns segundos, percebeu que estava falando sério e bufou enfadado.

\- Perdeu o juízo. Ninguém aqui vai se encrencar por você.

\- Nem se eu tiver entradas para os jogos Hosei esse ano?

Seus olhos cintilaram de interesse e mordi um sorriso.

\- Como conseguiu isso?

\- Meu irmão é universitário de lá. É fácil ter as entradas.

Ele ficou calado e bem na minha frente se reuniram cochichando. Esperei paciente se decidirem até Oshiba se virar pra mim.

\- Feito. Mas apenas sob uma condição.

\- E qual é?

Sabia que não sairá tão de graça.

\- Por que quer a surra desses caras?

Péssima pergunta. Trinquei os dentes, lembrando do que me fizeram essa semana inteira, por tudo o que passei até quase me afogarem. Uma surra é muito pouco, mas não posso exagerar senão ficarei pior que eles. Principalmente Digio.

\- Passei o dia de ontem inteiro numa enfermaria por causa deles. Quero que passem também e com juros.

Um loiro que se apoiava no gradil me olhava curioso.

\- O que foi que fizeram?

Apenas o mirei possessa e estranhou meu olhar desse jeito. O capitão de time se agitou nervoso.

\- Deixe ela, Eijiro. Não irrite essa garota.

O tal Eijiro se espantou olhando de mim para seu capitão e notando o quanto Oshiba estava tenso ficou incrédulo. Apenas o ignorei. Parecia ser um novato pelo visto. Se virando pra mim, o capitão do time de rúgbi assentiu e curvei os lábios satisfeita. Ele sorriu de um jeito esquisito por isso.

\- Você é cruel, Kurosaki.

Bufei enfadada.

\- Como disse à um amigo, apenas estou igualando o jogo. Os três idiotas estão com as caras maquiadas, logo chegaram aqui.

Dei meia volta, mas antes de ir embora olhei sobre o ombro.

\- Só mais uma coisa. Não quebrem muito eles, de resto podem fazer o que quiserem.

Voltando ao meu caminho, cruzei a varanda e depois desci as escadas. Tinha uma razão especifica por que pedi isso justo ao clube de rúgbi. Digio roubou a namorada do capitão, sem contar que havia uma rivalidade entre os dois clubes. Me aproveitaria disso e só então teria um pouco de sossego. Aqueles três são fortes, principalmente o Digio, mas com cinco armários como aqueles ele não teria chance, muito menos seus amigos.

KARIN POF

Não soube quando realmente acordou. Apenas que o torpor foi cedendo e aos poucos despertou sentindo todos os músculos doerem. Xingou internamente, gemendo com resquícios de câimbras nas pernas. Quase perdeu o arrependimento que sentia com a bruxa. Quase. Digio foi se levantando da poltrona ainda um pouco grogue. Pelo ônibus vazio e parado já haviam chegado.

Menos mal. Precisava de uma massagem, talvez um dos seus contatos resolvesse esse problema pra ele. Porem... sentia um formigamento esquisito no rosto, incomodava. Ao pegar a mala no compartimento, roçou a bochecha na manga e se espantou com a mancha branca no tecido azul. Tocou receoso e desconfiado, esfregando os dedos no rosto e arregalou os olhos ao encarar a pasta branca neles.

Rápido, pegou o celular e pelo reflexo no display confirmou sua suspeita.

\- Aquela maldita!!!

A bruxa da Kurosaki maquiou sua cara inteira!

\- Argh! Que é que foi Digio?

Pelo grito, Rikuo tinha acordado e mirou para trás. Não foi só ele, feito bonecas aquela maldita bruxa maquiou todos eles. Uma raiva explodia dentro si. Tanta que perdeu o sentimento ruim de tê-la afogado sem querer. Rikuo mais desperto, pulou na poltrona ao ver a pintura da bruxa nele.

\- Que porra é essa?!

Arquejou possesso.

\- Dá uma olhada na sua cara!

Girando no lugar, pegou de qualquer jeito pelas alças a mala e marcha pra fora do ônibus. Apenas pra confirmar verificou o facebook e estremeceu vendo sua foto com os três maquiados. Cada comentário... Era sobre como estavam lindas as “belas adormecidas”, perguntando se haviam saído do armário e ainda quem foi que fez isso.

Desligou o celular.

\- Kurosaki, dessa vez você me paga.

Foi direto pro prédio dos clubes, apenas guardaria a bagagem e depois caçaria essa baixinha. Ela ainda estava no colégio, tinha certeza. Ignorando os risos ao redor, afinal a essa altura todos haviam chegado das viagens, esfregou o rosto indo até o prédio. Depois lavaria. Mal havia chegado perto, quando o agarraram pelo braço e o jogaram contra a parede. Por reflexo, segurou a mão do sujeito e virou puxando para cima o jogando também.

\- Arght. Peguem ele!

O que?

Atordoado, viu um loiro do clube de rúgbi estatelado no chão antes de um tropel de passos avançar pra cima dele. Virou em tempo de um punho se chocar no seu queixo o derrubando. O gosto de sangue encheu sua boca e levantou o olhar. Arquejando se levantou, encarando por um segundo outro sujeito atarracado e se jogou nele o derrubando no chão. Mal o segurou pelo ombro, pronto pra devolver o soco quando o agarraram por trás e o arrastaram para detrás do prédio dos clubes.

\- Me larguem! Que diabos estão fazendo, merda?

Sem resposta, só o atiraram no chão de cascalho e pelos gemidos, olhou pra trás vendo chocado Rikuo apanhar de dois armários. Rindo abafado, o capitão do time de rúgbi se aproximou e o mirou em tempo de Oshiba Jin estalar o pescoço... Se aquecendo.

\- Não é nada pessoal, Digio. Apenas estou fazendo um favor.

Mal acreditou no que ouviu. Deu uma espiada nos outros dois e estremeceu nervoso. Não estava com medo, mas será que dava conta de derrubar esses três? Cuspindo sangue no chão, quase riu pra disfarçar seu estado de nervos.

\- Nada pessoal? Conta outra. Está se divertindo por dentro.

O sorriso se alargou em Oshiba quando preparou os punhos. Que merda!

\- Verdade. Agora vamos ao que interessa.

Mal teve tempo de se esquivar. Antes que o atacasse, o seguraram por trás imobilizando.

_Dois dias depois_

KARIN POV

Segunda-feira. Detesto esse dia por um simples motivo. Eu sou a responsável por abrir a sala do clube hoje. Então, cheia de preguiça levantei da cama e fui tomar meu banho as seis da matina. Fiz minha higiene sossegada, me aprontei pro colégio vestindo o uniforme de verão. Uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, acompanhada do laço vermelho na gola e uma saia drapeada cinzenta três dedos acima do joelho. Pus um shortinho preto e colado por debaixo da saia e calcei as meias também pretas 3/4.

Meu moletom o amarrei na cintura como sempre faço durante o período de aula. Nos treinos de tarde eu tirava o casaco cinzento e guardava na mochila em meu armário do vestiário. Perto daquele bando de garotos me sentia exposta demais e colocava meu moletom nos treinos. Antes de arrumar meus cabelos, porem, me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro. Até que eu estava bonita assim. Sem querer pensei em Toushirou e meu coração saltou aquela familiar batida.

Ansiosa mexi na caixinha da Yuzu e peguei dois prendedores de elástico em forma de laços. Penteei meu cabelo do mesmo jeito, mas dessa vez usei essas prendedores e ajeitei bem rente a nuca as marias chiquinhas. A franja afofei colocando de lado. Só faltou os óculos e suspirei com o resultado. Eu até tinha ficado bonita, mas os óculos... Estragou o complemento. Fazer o que? Não posso deixar de usa-los.

Animada peguei a mochila e desci as escadas vendo mamãe terminar de por o café da manhã a mesa.

\- Ohayo, mãe.

Me anunciei me aproximando dela e se virando pra mim, ela sorriu surpresa da minha aparência.

\- Nossa, filha. Ficou linda no uniforme.

Minhas bochechas renderam quentes quando me sentei à mesa.

\- Que isso, mãe. Não é pra tanto.

\- Mas é claro que é. Com certeza aconteceu algo bom na viagem, por que não me diz logo?

Segurei um sorriso e peguei com os hashi as salsichas fritas no meu prato.

\- Já disse. Foi bem normal.

Sentando comigo, ela me deu aquela olhada cheia de subentendidos.

\- Você não me engana, Kurosaki Karin. Nunca te vi tão feliz nesses anos. Aposto que tem haver com um garoto.

Pronto, me engasguei com o arroz e tossi agitada ouvindo minha mãe rir. A olhei quando me recuperei e vi um sorriso afável nela. Era nítido o quanto estava feliz por mim.

\- Não é nada disso, mãe. Apenas fiz um amigo.

Ela estreitou os olhos curvando os lábios.

\- Amigo... Tem certeza?

Quase ri dela.

\- Claro. Ele é bem legal, diferente daquele bando de moleques.

Lembrei azeda de Digio e sua horda de babacas, mas só por um segundo. No dia que voltamos da viagem, ouvi os gemidos e pedidos de misericórdia ao me dirigir pro ginásio junto com Toushirou. Ele me olhou descrente e desconfiado, mas apenas disse que explicava depois. O prédio ficava perto do de clubes esportivos e obvio que ouvimos. Confesso que senti um pouco de pena, mas amorteci lembrando quando me jogaram na piscina.

Foi demais, então eles mereciam a surra.

\- Qual o nome dele?

Pisquei voltando a mim e mirei minha mãe. Ela parecia super empolgada comigo. Foi quando olhei pro celular e percebi o horário.

\- Depois eu falo. Jya nee, mãe.

\- Mas Karin?!

\- Juro que conto depois. Tenho que ir.

Levantei dando a volta pela mesa e dei um abraço nela ganhando outro. Meneando a cabeça, ela me soltou e fui até a porta calçando meus sapatos. Meu ônibus logo apareceu na esquina assim que saí da viela onde morávamos e demorei apenas uns vinte minutos até chegar. A parada ficava a uma quadra de distancia e andei escutando uma musica no celular.

No caminho lembrei que tinha de preparar a papelada dos atestados de Digio, Rikuo e Noitra. Eles apareceram na enfermaria da escola cobertos de terra e hematomas. Kiba foi correndo me avisar nervoso no ginásio e Toushirou ao ouvir disfarçou muito bem que sabia o porquê até Kiba ir embora. Estávamos procurando o quadro tático do clube de basquete. Era enorme e Zaraki queria para explicar suas ideias para os próximos jogos com a nova formação do time.

Eu apenas disse pra ele que os babacas ficariam bem, era tudo que precisava saber. Mal pôde me retrucar e um garoto do clube de basquete me chamou. Estavam me procurando e quando fui ver quem era me deparei com a Yuzu. Ela berrou meu nome me dando um mini infarto. Graças a Deus que tinha um coro de conversas dentro do ginásio e a voz dela foi abafada. Por pouco ela não estraga minha surpresa. Prendi um sorriso. É, faria uma surpresa pra Toushirou no festival esportivo em setembro.

Bem, ela me procurava já fazia um tempo e sem me despedir de Toushirou fui embora pra casa. Espero que não tenha ficado irritado. Quando percebi já estava em frente ao colégio e entrei pelo portão. Um vigia acenou pra mim e devolvi bem humorada. Fui direto até o prédio dos clubes e cheguei a terceira sala do primeiro andar. A maior do prédio e depois abri com o molho de chaves a porta. Uma era da sala do clube, as outras das entradas dos campos e do deposito de equipamentos. Uma grande responsabilidade e estava bem em minhas mãos. Desventuras de ser a gerente.

Fechei a porta e segui até o meu armário guardando minha mochila. De lá tirei meu caderno, a caneta e peguei um cronometro. Estava pondo no pescoço quando abriram a porta. Olhei na direção e curvei os lábios.

\- Ohayo, Toushirou.

\- Ohayo.

Suspirando, ele desviou o olhar se dirigindo ao próprio armário. Estranhei um pouco, mas relevei. Ninguém gosta de acordar cedo.

\- Desculpa por ter ido embora sem te avisar sexta-feira.

\- Tudo bem. Zaraki não fez tanta questão quando não apareceu na reunião.

O armário dele ficava na outra fileira e com a respiração agitada ouvi ele trocar de roupa. Não pude deixar de imaginar a cena e agitei a cabeça. Droga, Karin. Pare com isso. Tinha uma fileira de armários de aço entre nós, caramba! Eu não posso ficar vermelha senão Toushirou vai desconfiar.

\- O que você fez com Digio e os outros?

Respirei um pouco sossegada e fechei meu armário ouvindo em seguida outra batida de metal. Toushirou tinha acabado de se trocar, que bom.

\- Apenas subornei uns caras do clube de rúgbi para darem uma lição neles.

Esperei ele se agitar, afinal, peguei bem pesado, mas Toushirou apenas suspirou e dando a volta até essa fileira seguiu para os fundos pegando as chuteiras na estante de ferro. Estranhei de novo. Ele estava bem esquisito.

\- Eles fazem parte da equipe titular, os treinos vão atrasar com os machucados.

Abri e fechei a boca, segurando a vontade de reclamar. Mas que...? E daí? Ninguém quebrou um osso ou rompeu os músculos. Vão ficar bem em uma semana.

\- Falando desse jeito parece que tá defendendo eles.

Virando o rosto um pouco, achei que olharia pra mim sobre o ombro, mas apenas pegou as caneleiras e se sentou num banco ao se aprontar.

\- Estou falando como o capitão do time. Sem o centroavante e os dois meias de campo principais, o novo esquema vai demorar pra se ajustar. Devia ter pensando direito sobre isso.

Me entalei. Mas que coisa! O que será que deu nele? Seu tom de voz foi levemente ácido e percebi que estava irritado comigo. Caramba. Achei que ficaria do meu lado, ele viu o que me fizeram durante a semana inteira da viagem. Por que se incomodar se descontei? Quer saber? Não entendo os garotos. Principalmente o Toushirou quando agia assim.

\- Ok, capitão. Vou levar em conta da próxima vez que me perturbarem.

Dei meia volta. Eu que não ficaria perto dele enquanto estiver com esse mal humor. Mal havia me afastado, quando ouvi.

\- Karin.

\- Nani?

Respondi por reflexo, parando ao girar pra ele antes que me desse conta. Um jorro frio e repentino me varreu inteira por dentro, tirando meu ar. Meu coração martelou forte me sufocando, enquanto minhas mãos tremeram ao ficar pálida em segundos.

Toushirou... Toushirou disse... E eu respondi...

Não consegui respirar direito de tão nervosa. Acabado de calçar as chuteiras e me fitando sério entre as mechas que caiam nos seus olhos, ele me arrepiou inteira e de um jeito nada bom. Se levantando do banco se aproximou me amortecendo a cada passo.

\- _Por que_ não me disse a verdade?


	12. Cobranças

_Dois dias atrás_

HITSUGAYA POV

A noite caía alta quando desci na minha parada na estação de metrô. Fiquei vagando por aí, amortecido com a cabeça cheia. Não imaginava que havia demorado tanto. Sem celular não tive como avisar meu padrinho e assim que entrei em casa, fui recebido com um grito.

\- Toushirou, seu irresponsável!!!

Apenas vi pela visão periférica uma sombra voar até mim e me esquivei, inclinando o tronco para o lado ao agarrar o tornozelo dessa baixinha. Hiyori arquejou incrédula e a soltei. Ela apenas caiu de gatinhas sem o menor problema. Se levantando, me apontou um dedo com toda autoridade que não tinha.

\- Ei! Que horas são essas de chegar?! Todo mundo que veio da viagem de treino já foi pra casa à essa altura. Por que não me atendeu quando te liguei, seu hage?

\- Yurusenee, você é muito barulhenta.

Me afastei dela a ignorando ao entrar direito na sala. Atrás de mim Hiyori me seguiu, seu humor péssimo como sempre quando se incomodava com minha vida.

\- Ei! Estou falando com você! Fiquei te procurando pra voltarmos pra casa e onde diabos estava?! Aquele técnico demônio só faltou me arrancar o fígado quando fui te procurar no campo secundário e não te achei! Fala logo por que...

\- Hiyori, já chega.

A olhei irritado sobre o ombro, esgotado de toda essa cobrança e ela percebeu. Seu rosto que havia corado sempre que gritava, empalideceu em segundos. Os olhos dela aumentaram de choque e boquiaberta, não disse mais nada. Apenas me voltei para a escada subindo até o segundo andar. Eu não queria falar com ninguém, discutir e muito menos ouvir perguntas agora. Estava cheio das minhas próprias, me perturbando o bastante.

Seguindo direto até a última porta desse corredor, abri a trancando atrás de mim. Joguei a mala e a mochila de treino em um canto qualquer do quarto. E simplesmente caminhei até a cama, me deixando cair de costas. O balançar do colchão afundando com meu peso não me incomodou, apenas cobri os olhos com um braço e suspirei tremulo.

_\- Kurosaki, tem alguém te procurando._

_Parando de deslocar algumas caixas, girei no lugar junto dela que vasculhava outras do outro lado desse depósito._

_\- Mas..._

_Ela me olhou indecisa e assenti para a porta._

_\- Pode ir. Qualquer coisa te chamo._

_\- Tá bom._

_Batendo as mãos, se livrando da poeira ela saiu e continuei procurando o quadro tático. Cada vez tinha mais certeza que já pegaram. Zaraki e suas ordens de última hora, já era tempo do clube possuir um próprio. Talvez Arisawa-sensei resolvesse isso. Desistindo, ajeitei as caixas no depósito. Explicaria pra ele quando voltássemos. Falando nisso, Kurosaki estava demorando. Saí do deposito indo procura-la. Tínhamos que voltar para a reunião. Demorei um pouco, por causa dos alunos arrumando e trazendo equipamentos para o ginásio. Nem todos os tiveram a sua disposição nos locais de treino._

_Já chegava à porta lateral de saída, quando a encontrei. De costas para mim, ela conversava com uma garota ruiva. Havia uma certa semelhança entre elas e imaginei que fosse sua irmã._

_\- Kuro..._

_\- Mas eu não posso ir agora._

_Sustive o fôlego me interrompendo. Pareciam estar em discursão. A garota ruiva, sua irmã, franzia o rosto agoniada pela resposta. Acho que é um assunto de família e preferi ficar quieto. Kurosaki suspirava nervosa e entendi bem a razão. Nosso treinador não é nada compreensível._

_\- Olha, Yuzu. Eu preciso ficar mais um pouco. Não posso fugir dessa reunião._

_\- Por que não? Papai disse para irmos embora, Karin-chan._

_Nesse instante, não pude ouvir mais nada. Empalideci de repente, em choque do que acabei de ouvir. Os sons ao redor se abafaram enquanto não desviava o olhar das costas dela. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria. Meu corpo não me obedecia mais, dentro do peito meu coração batia tão forte, acelerado... Que duvidei que ainda estivesse pálido. Um calor me percorria por inteiro, torturante ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Tremulo e desnorteado o único pensamento racional que me vinha era._

_“Eu sabia”._

_Enquanto analisava a figura dela reconhecia traços, que cego não enxergava antes. A pele pálida com o tom róseo próprio em seu rosto, as lentes dos ósculos disfarçavam seus olhos delineados e escuros. Igual ao matiz negro e brilhante de seus cabelos. Dei atenção a eles e lembrei quando acordei com o rosto enterrado naquelas mechas. Aquele cheiro nostálgico e tão bom... Arfando tentei respirar._

_Por dentro meu peito se apertava com esse martelar cardíaco, mas não doía. Ainda que seja tão irregular agora... Era bem melhor que aquele vazio, junto com a frustração por perseguir um fantasma nas lembranças. Ela estava bem aqui. Esse ano, durante o primeiro trimestre inteiro, ela esteve perto de mim._

_Entendia vagamente, preso nessa reação que não estava com aquele medo de me enganar como senti ontem. Aquilo passou. À medida que assistia arquejante ela conversar com a outra garota, a poucos metros de distância... Fez com que aquela frustração dissipasse dentro de mim, substituindo aquele vazio por uma calma misturada a alivio. _

_Involuntariamente, lembrei de cada pequena coisa que aconteceu durante esses seis dias. Seu jeito reservado, os olhares surpresos, até tímidos e as nossas conversas. Ela realmente mudou. Era cética agora, tinha um conhecimento profundo em futebol e ficou ferina em relação a garotos. Mas por detrás de tudo isso, ainda era aquela garota que não se importava com aparência e sim com caráter. Não foi por outro motivo que me sentia tão bem perto dela._

_Mas..._

_Isso significa outra coisa também. Por entre seus rubores ocasionais, a palidez sempre estava lá. Toda vez que mencionava minha desconfiança sobre nos conhecermos. O martelar dentro do meu peito aumentou, batendo mais forte com a onda de sentimentos me revirando. Estremecendo ao estreitar o olhar, estava tão concentrado nessa sensação me corroendo agora, que me espantei ao vê-la sumir pelo corredor._

_O que?_

_Pisquei aturdido, procurando um vislumbre dela até encontrar na parede lateral. Observei arfante para as vidraças do ginásio, Karin se distanciando acompanhada daquela menina. Assim que sumiram do meu campo de visão, graças a outro ginásio perto deste, um desespero tomou conta de mim. Simplesmente isso. O fato de que estavam indo embora me atingiu em cheio. Girando no lugar, corri em direção à outra saída desse prédio esbarrando com um grupo de jogadores de basquete. Sequer me desculpei quando reclamaram. Na direção contrária íamos nos encontrar assim que saísse desse prédio. Precisava chegar à porta dos fundos, antes que fosse tarde demais. Dois garotos que traziam postes para redes de vôlei se afastaram espantados para o lado assim que irrompi pela porta._

_Ja fora do predio interrompi a corrida, freando ao olhar envolta, procurando um moletom cinzento nesse mar de tantos dos clubes esportivos. Logo percebi que não estava mais aqui e corri em direção ao portão. Eu não posso ter ficado desnorteado tanto tempo, elas não podem ter corrido para a saída! Se... se eu não conseguisse a alcançar... Um sufoco obstruiu minha garganta com a ideia e me recusei, arquejando ao aumentar a velocidade._

_Ao adentrar o pátio de entrada tive um vislumbre daquele moletom. Ele sumiu detrás do muro que ladeava o colégio para a rua. Uma esperança se reacendeu e consegui atravessar o pátio até os portões em segundos. Ela estava tão perto, a certeza disso diminuiu um pouco o caos que me revirava por dentro. Entrando na calçada, ignorei todos ao redor me virando para a esquerda, na direção que a vi e arquejei incrédulo. Derrapei ao parar de correr, avistando um carro sumindo ao cruzar a avenida. Ela já tinha ido embora._

Tão perto e tão distante.

Nunca essa frase fez tanto sentido pra mim como agora.

Por quê? Estreitando o olhar, encarei o teto procurando uma resposta que não me vinha. Três meses e nada de me dizer. Durante essa semana... Por todos esses dias ela sustentou essa mentira e me revoltava por dentro. Arquejando, tentei me acalmar, raciocinar com clareza enquanto tentava aceitar que ela me enganou e eu deixei. Essa raiva ardia por dentro de uma maneira, que se não me controlasse seria pior. Daqui a dois dias, quando voltarmos às aulas era bem provável que assustaria assim que abordasse. Precisava refrear, controlar esses sentimentos, mas sentia que está ao ponto de explodir.

Essa semana terminou do jeito mais imprevisível possível.

Por que ela fez isso comigo? _Por quê?_ Por que ela mentiu daquele jeito?!

Essa ansiedade me sufocando era doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo. Doce porque de fato ela estava ali, frequentando o mesmo colégio que eu. Amarga por mentir esse tempo todo com a maior habilidade. Que droga... Aquela maluca egoísta me negou o que tanto eu procurava. Esse ano meio que já tinha desistido, não era possível que ainda mantivesse aquele sonho. Ela quis tanto entrar nesse colégio, eu lembro. Como me lembro... Seus olhos tinham um brilho de empolgação tão cintilante. Quis fazer parte disso. Compartilhar cada momento ao lado daquela garota estranha até chegarmos à época de agora. E assim, entender a razão por ela ser tão animada em querer estudar no colégio Karakura.

Mas ela desapareceu. Abrupto e sem qualquer aviso.

No fim das contas, mesmo no meio de tanto rancor e magoa, esse aperto no peito não me sufocava tão dolorosamente. A cada suspiro me aliviava e passei a recordar. Ela tinha o mesmo cheiro. Chocolate e misturado com outro, o dela própria. Acho que desde o dia que acordei abraçado nela já sabia da verdade. Só não queria acreditar que estava me enganando. Cogitar bem lá fundo era uma coisa, mas confirmar era bem diferente. Foi um choque tremendo.

E ainda... O que foi que aconteceu com sua perna? Karin não tinha problema algum quando criança. E as cicatrizes... Isso me dava mal estar. Droga, naquela trilha pra pousada ela parecia tão frágil chorando. Era óbvio que sofria por isso tanto física como emocionalmente e entendo. Agora sim, eu entendo. Ter seu sonho arrancado de você e não poder fazer nada, era tão frustrante que chega a doer.

Acho que isso define bem o que estou sentindo. Uma onda enorme de frustração. Pelas mentiras, pela falta de confiança e pelo nome falso que me disse. Por que essa determinação tão grande em me esconder quem era? No estado que estava qualquer um teria dito a verdade, mas ela conseguiu mentir. Essa louca... O fato de tê-la ajudado tantas vezes não contava? Salvei sua vida literalmente ontem e ela me negar daquele jeito... Não tem explicação. Seja qualquer que diga e vai me dizer, não tem explicação plausível.

No meio desse devaneio amargurado, lembrei do que disse à ela no meu quarto. Um calor tomou conta de mim, rendendo meu rosto e alojando dentro do meu peito. Inesperadamente, não era vergonha que sentia. Era bem diferente. Sem lembranças do que fiz com Hinamori, o que agradeço, lembrei de Karin quase nua na minha frente. Diferente do moletom era uma roupa minha que imaginava ela usando. A imagem me fez suspirar tremulo sem folego.

De maneira alguma via ela como uma simples amiga. Essa garota me afeta demais pra representar somente isso pra mim. Mas por enquanto, ela me deve sérias explicações e segunda-feira, na primeira oportunidade cobrarei dela.

HITSUGAYA POF

_Agora_

KARIN POV

-_ Por que_ não me disse a verdade?

Não consegui responder. Arfando recuei uns passos, assustada ao ver que continuava avançando. E seu olhar... Não tinha a menor frieza apesar de sua expressão séria. Queimava. Inquisidora sobre mim e não aguentei encará-lo. Baixei os olhos, sentindo falta de ar completamente desorientada.

\- O..o.. que?

\- Por que me escondeu quem era você?

O que eu faço?! Em pânico procurei uma rota de fuga, mas a única saída estava bem atrás de mim!

\- O.olha, eu não sei do que está falando.

Tateei as cegas a maçaneta atrás de mim. Discretamente para não ver, mas falhei um passo e Toushirou avançou ainda mais rapido até mim. Me espantei com isso e acabei me chocando com a porta num baque, quase derrubei o caderno. Antes que escapasse pelos lados, ele me prendeu entre seus braços. Achei que ia gritar. Afinal tinha bons motivos, mas continuou calado e sinceramente isso estava me agoniando.

De tão perto assim, vi que arfava e estremeci mais nervosa. Estava com _muita_ raiva mesmo. Se debruçando em mim, faltei entrar dentro da porta de tão chocada com esse gesto. Ele abaixou a cabeça bem ao lado da minha e pude ouvi com mais clareza seu fôlego. Banhava minha orelha numa bruma morna me arrepiando e sem querer corei. Tanto por isso como por seus cabelos tocando minha pele. Encabulada me espantei ao falar em meu ouvido.

\- Pare com isso.

Que voz foi essa? O tom grave vibrou dentro de mim que prendi o fôlego.

\- I..isso?

\- De mentir pra mim. Já estou ficando farto.

Fechei os olhos, engolindo em seco. “Ficando farto?” Nada disso, ele perdeu qualquer paciência comigo. Essa calma era só um disfarce, tinha uma tempestade rugindo dentro dele. Eu sei. Por que mais me encurralaria desse jeito?!

\- Ainda não me respondeu. Por que não me disse a verdade?

Me encolhi contra a porta. O que eu faço? Apertei o caderno, arquejando apavorada. Não era pra ser assim, não desse jeito. Eu nem sequer ensaiei o que diria pra ele quando dissesse a verdade. Não estou preparada ainda!

\- Se você não falar não te soltarei até me diga.

Arquejei, arregalando os olhos aflita.

\- Não pode ta falando sério.

\- Estou falando _muito_ sério. Sabe disso.

Mordi o lábio, agoniada.

\- Por que você quer saber?

Joguei a toalha. Já tinha me entregado de bandeja ainda pouco. Insistir na mentira seria burrice. Com minha pergunta, ele quase riu incrédulo se endireitando. 

\- Por que? Talvez porque mereço. Você mentiu tantas vezes, é justo que eu saiba o motivo.

\- Talvez eu não queira te falar. Já pensou nisso?

Ergui o olhar nesse instante, criando um pouco de coragem. Lembrava das suas palavras cruéis naquele dia. Quando eu não estava por perto era aquilo que pensava de mim? Até hoje isso dói. Ah... Droga, meus olhos estão ardendo e segurei com todas as forças. Isso não, não posso chorar agora. Estreitando o olhar, Toushirou viu minha teimosia e estremeceu cedendo a contra gosto ao suspirar.

\- Que seja. Então me responde: por que sumiu há cinco anos?

Um tremor involuntário me percorreu, me deixando mais encurralada. Fiquei calada e virei o rosto. Que droga, droga, droga! Minha garganta travava de angustia, enquanto minhas narinas ardiam também. Ainda bem que minha franja cobriu um pouco meus olhos. Já estavam praticamente transbordando de lágrimas. Toushirou sequer percebeu, focado em me encher de perguntas.

\- Eu sei que teve um bom motivo pra, de repente, não ir mais para a escola. Ninguém sabia de você. Os professores sequer comentavam do assunto! Você se mudou de cidade por acaso?

\- Não.

Respondi fraca. Era assim ou começaria a chorar. Isso amainou sua raiva. Percebi pela atmosfera menos densa.

\- Então o que foi? Por causa dos seus pais?

Meneei de leve a cabeça.

\- Se não foi uma situação de família, então o que foi? Por que parou de frequentar a escola?

Apertei os lábios, segurando o caderno contra o peito. Toushirou respirava com um ar agoniado pelas minhas respostas vagas. Então sem conseguir me segurar mais, funguei piscando e o ouvir arquejou atônito.

\- Karin.

Continuei quieta. Por favor, não diga mais. Por favor.

\- As cicatrizes de sua perna... Não me diga que naquela época, você sofreu...

\- CALE A BOCA!!!!

Ele se espantou com meu grito e o encarei angustiada. Seus olhos arregalaram ao me ver chorar e me odiei por isso. As lágrimas corriam soltas pelas minhas bochechas, além do meu nariz rosado a essa altura. Mas não aguentei, eu tinha que extravasar toda essa agonia que me sufocava por dentro.

\- Você quer saber por que nunca te contei quem eu era?! Aqui o primeiro motivo: Você não se lembrava de mim!

Empurrei seus braços pra longe de mim, o pegando mais desprevenido.

\- O que?! Mas eu...

Não deixei que continuasse.

\- Dois: Eu confiava em você e o que fez? Disse para turma toda o quanto não suportava meu jeito! Que nunca chegaria a gostar de uma garota como eu! Que sequer eu era uma de verdade pra começo de conversa! Claro que jamais gostaria de mim! Era uma loucura!

Arfei cansada, ele sequer dizia uma palavra. O ar de choque em seu rosto me magoou ainda mais e derramei mais duas lágrimas, fungando patética.

\- Sabe como me doeu te ouvir dizer as mesmas ofensas que todos diziam sobre mim pelas costas? Você era meu amigo, Toushirou!

Joguei o caderno na sua cara, mas pro meu desgosto ele pegou. Arquejava igual a mim e vi incrédula seu ar confuso. Como se não tivesse culpa! Idiota!

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Eu ouvi. Nem adianta negar porque foi você quem disse! Eu vi! E ainda todo mundo rindo. Como se eu fosse uma piada.

Se não estivesse o fitando, não teria visto o quanto se agitou por causa disso. Seus olhos brilhavam em ansiedade, determinado ao se aproximar.

\- Não foi bem assim. Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

Levantei a sobrancelha. Eu não acredito que disse isso! Mesmo que me sentisse esgotada, uma força vinda dessa raiva reprimida não me deixava quieta.

\- Então como foi? Porque pelo o que entendi achavam que tínhamos alguma coisa e você, horrorizado, negou cheio de nojo.

\- Para com isso!

Antes que percebesse tinha me agarrado pelos braços, me puxando para si. Me choquei contra seu peito, arfante igual a mim. Essa atitude me assustou, toda a adrenalina sumiu me deixando completamente nervosa. Ele tinha um aperto de aço nos meus braços e espantada notei que nem era sua força toda. Estava se controlando, seu corpo tremulo dizia claro isso.

\- Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

\- Sei o suficiente.

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas sequer consegui me afastar um centímetro. Isso o irritou, arfando me puxou mais para junto dele do que já estávamos. Tive que me arquear e senti com clareza seu coração martelando contra o meu. Isso me foi o que mais me espantou até agora. De olhos arregalados ergui ate os seus e meus joelhos amoleceram. Toushirou me dirigia um olhar tão escuro, cálido, ele parecia prestes a soltar todos os freios que mantinha sobre si. Saber disso me arrepiou inteira agitando meu estomago.

\- Não, não sabe. Só ouviu uma parte.

\- Me solta.

\- Não. Você vai me ouvir. Já está mais do que hora de esclarecermos isso.

Suspirando profundamente, suas mãos desceram pelos meus braços até os cotovelos, de um jeito tão envolvente que me causou uma indesejada onda calorosa de prazer. Ele viu, pela maneira que corei arfando e aturdida, senti seu coração acelerar mais. Ainda que respirasse mais calmo.

\- Sentiu isso?

\- Não.

Seu olhar estreitou, descrente ao sorrir arquejante.

\- Mentirosa.

Como se fosse possível corei de vergonha. Queria que me soltasse, mas também que continuasse me segurando junto dele. Eram tão confusos esses desejos. Toushirou notou esse meu conflito e resolveu o problema. As mãos em meus braços me soltaram envolvendo minha cintura. A pegada dele, me trazendo de volta para junto do si me estremeceu inteira, rendendo esse calor. Ele também parecia ter essa febre, era envolvente e tão quente.

\- Algum problema por aqui?

Pestanejamos de susto e tão logo, ele me soltou se afastando uns passos. Empalideci, virando o rosto para o lado, assim que abriram a porta. Pela visão periférica percebi que era o zelador. Graças a Kami. Se fosse um dos rapazes teria morrido de vergonha.

\- Não aconteceu nada.

Toushirou respondeu mais recomposto.

\- Tem certeza? Escutei gritos.

Engoli em seco. Ah, que droga. Fingindo uma calma fui até a uma fileira dos armários e procurei limpar meu rosto.

\- Deve ter sido impressão sua, Kando-san. Toushirou, por que você não vai pegando os equipamentos pro treino?

\- Claro.

Apenas uns segundos depois e ouvir saírem fechando a porta. Nesse momento me permiti relaxar de toda essa tensão e caí sentada no piso de madeira. Arfando segurei a gola procurando respirar. Que raios aconteceu aqui? Essa reviravolta me tirava do eixo. Preciso me acalmar. Daqui a pouco, chegaram os outros e o treinador.

Respirando fundo, me levantei e catei meu caderno no banco. Toushirou deve ter posto sem que eu percebesse. Tenho de fingir que nada aconteceu, senão vão notar. E isso era a última coisa que preciso.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

O treino da manhã correu normalmente. Me surpreendendo. Zaraki estava de péssimo humor já que teve de substituir temporariamente três jogadores. E por falar neles, assistiam ao treino sentados no banco. Noitra, Rikuo e Digio estavam de uniforme escolar mesmo, analisando as jogadas que durante as simulações de jogos no gramado faziam. Ou assim, eu pensava.

Quando fui buscar as toalhas no vestiário, ao passar pelas grades de saída senti minhas costas queimarem e olhei para a fonte. Espantada vi que se tratava somente de um e justo daquele que mais me perturbava. Digio. Ele me encarava de soslaio, sentado desleixado no banco ao se encostar na tela esverdeada. Seu olhar era analítico, em espreita e não gostei nenhum pouco disso. Parecia tramar algo e engoli em seco saindo o mais rápido daqui.

Nesse breve encontro de olhares vi que não havia nenhum vinco no nariz afilado, infelizmente não o quebraram e apenas uns hematomas no queixo, cortes perto da têmpora e olhos. Era tão bom de briga assim? Isso me deixou nervosa. Achei que ficaria intimidado, mas apenas parecia normal. Normalmente quieto. Já disse que me deixou nervosa essa calma toda dele?

O que será que vai fazer? Espero que nada. Já estou cansada com seus trotes. Não tenho mais paciência pra isso. Já tinha ajeitado todas as toalhas num cesto quadrado de plástico e aproveitei também pra pegar a maleta de primeiros-socorros. Tinha me esquecido pelo aconteceu mais cedo. Procurei ignorar as lembranças e encaminhei de volta. Novamente aquele olhar queimando a pele e me arrepiei com um calafrio.

Ele não vai fazer nada. Não vai fazer.

Me repeti durante o resto do treino até quando formos para as aulas. Eu entrei primeiro na sala do clube, apanhando minha mochila do armário antes que os meninos entrassem pra se trocar. Ao sair, trombei com alguém e a pessoa me segurou pelo cotovelo. Antes mesmo de sussurrar no meu ouvido, já sabia quem era. Apenas seu toque e o perfume já me disseram.

\- Ainda não terminamos, Karin.

Arquejei, corada e olhei para cima assim que me soltou. Toushirou me olhava também e vi a mesma determinação de mais cedo em seu olhar. Ele ainda quer respostas. Não desistiu e isso me deixava extremamente nervosa. Se afastando de mim, entrou na sala sem dizer mais nada.

KARIN POF


	13. Respostas

KARIN POV

As aulas da manhã se passaram como um borrão. Melhor dizendo, parecia que eu estava dentro de uma bolha assistindo vagamente o que os professores diziam. Só me dei conta que o intervalo chegou quando escutei o sinal. Foi um despertador. Pisquei encarando os rabiscos na folha do caderno enquanto o pessoal da turma se levantava e conversava ao meu redor.

O que aconteceu mais cedo... O que teria acontecido se o zelador não tivesse aparecido... Minha pressão subiu, acalorando por dentro ao lembrar da sensação das mãos dele na minha cintura. Aquela febre crescer entre a gente. Sério, o que ia acontecer? Ele... Ia me beijar, não é? Meneei a cabeça. Como raios ele ia fazer isso? Toushirou nem tinha aproximado o rosto do meu. Só que ele estava muito estranho, impulsivo. Com certeza se o zelador não tivesse atrapalhado ele faria alguma coisa.

Guardando meu caderno e o livro de matemática no vão debaixo da mesa, engoli em seco. Procurando me acalmar, tinha que tomar uma decisão e por hora optei por essa.

Evitar o Toushirou.

Sim, muito covarde e totalmente inútil. Argh! Eu sou a gerente do clube de futebol masculino! E ele é o capitão do time! Não posso faltar no treino à tarde. A vida é uma comediante hilária, com certeza estava dando altas gargalhadas pela pilha de nervosismo em que me encontro. Esgotada apoiei os cotovelos na mesa afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos. O suspiro que soltei foi tão fundo que atraiu atenção da minha colega à direita.

Hikari estava a meio retoque do batom quando reparou no meu desânimo.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem?

\- Unhum.

\- Sério? Parece que vai ter um treco.

O meio riso junto do click do espelho me fizeram espiar por entre os dedos. A garota de cabelos ondulados negros, presos num rabo de cavalo me olhava meio divertida, mas não me incomodou. Tachibana Hikari era a colega mais próxima que tinha da turma. Ela não se importava com a fama que ganhei por ser uma encrenqueira vingativa, muito menos em ser mal vista conversando comigo. Hikari tinha sua própria cota de má fama e isso tinha haver com uma cena que flagrei sua dentro da enfermaria antes das férias.

Bastam saber que o cara é seu namorado agora e está nesse colégio.

Curvando os lábios, Hikari se curvou perto da minha cadeira sussurrando.

\- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Desviei o olhar baixando as mãos do rosto. Por onde eu começo?

\- Bem...

\- K..Kurosaki?

Olhamos na direção vendo uma das garotas perto das portas de rolar. Ela parecia travada no lugar, tremula e ainda por cima com os olhos arregalados. Que estranho.

\- O que foi?

\- T..tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você.

Pisquei confusa, mas me levantei. Não era algo incomum, de vez em quando um garoto queria entrar pro clube e as vezes me procuravam.

\- Já vou – me virei pra Hikari suspirando – Depois eu te falo.

\- É melhor mesmo.

Se endireitando na mesa voltou a retocar a maquiagem e sorri por sua atitude descontraída. É disso que gosto dela, Hikari nem pressiona ou insisti nessas horas. Ela é bem legal. Me aproximando da porta, já que a pessoa ainda estava no corredor estranhei a reunião feminina por perto. As garotas olhavam para a passagem coradas e cochichando, aumentando minha curiosidade.

Quem é esse cara? Ah, tanto faz. Dando os ombros abri caminho através das meninas plantadas no lugar.

\- Hai. O que vo...

Assim que levantei o olhar minha voz morreu. Senti um vazio no estômago enquanto meus olhos aumentavam. Não foi à toa a reação nervosa da garota, muito menos nos cochichos aqui perto. Parado no corredor, Toushirou me encarava analítico e esperando. Meu coração faltou parar de susto.

\- O... o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Engoli em seco nervosa. Não acredito que gaguejei e ainda na frente de todo mundo. Toushirou para piorar curvou os lábios, quase causando um ataque cardíaco nas garotas atrás de mim.

\- Vim te buscar para a reunião. Esqueceu?

Que diabos, eu não estava sabendo de nada disso. Espere um pouco, que reunião? O fitando confusa vi a intenção dele por trás da sua postura relaxada e me empertiguei. Seu olhar aguçou, mas não dei à mínima.

\- Bom, agora eu não posso. O intervalo já vai acabar.

\- Sua turma vai estar em Aula didática. Então não tem problema.

O que? Como ele sabe disso?! Quase gemi de agonia. O pessoal que assistia essa troca de palavras nem acreditava no que estava vendo. Também pudera. Nunca que a gente se encontrou nos corredores e muito menos se falava fora dos treinos. Precisava me livrar dele.

\- Mas e você? Com certeza vai perder matéria se formos agora.

\- É sobre o treinamento tático, Kurosaki. Zaraki mandou nós resolvermos o problema com a falta daqueles três.

Me entalei. É mesmo, uma semana, talvez duas dependendo da condição física deles e o time precisava treinar logo o novo esquema tático. Droga. Toushirou vendo que ganhou no argumento estreitou o olhar risonho e vitorioso. Como detestei isso. E para completar ouvia os murmúrios à minha volta.

_\- Três? Do que ele estava falando?_

_\- Será que ela aprontou alguma?_

_\- A bruxa ataca de novo._

Escutei uns risinhos. Eu mereço.

\- Ta, vamos logo.

Antes que morra de vergonha ou te enforque aqui mesmo imbecil. Me dando passagem na porta, ele me seguiu ignorando os olhares curiosos em nós. Meu rosto esquentou, mas como estava emburrada, tremendo com os punhos fechados havia uma possibilidade bem grande de acharem ser raiva e não vergonha por eu estar com Toushirou. Um dos caras mais cobiçados do colégio.

Ele havia ficado ao meu lado no corredor, mal disfarçando o bom humor e aproveitei para reparar melhor o seu uniforme. Como os alunos tinham liberdade em mesclar as peças obrigatórias me surpreendi um pouco com sua gravata frouxa no pescoço, os botões da gola soltos. Como estamos em setembro a camisa branca era manga curta, mas de um numero maior. Nem marcava os músculos que eu tenho certeza que tinha, eu o vi sem camisa semana passada.

Ok, memória desnecessária. Agora meu rosto ardia forte pela lembrança e para completar Toushirou me fitou de soslaio. Rápido encarei o piso com o coração martelando. Nossos olhos se encontraram e nesse instante tive certeza de duas coisas. A primeira, ele não estava mais tão volátil como mais cedo. A segunda, mesmo escondido num ar de calma seu olhar era profundo, igual quando me agarrou trazendo pra junto de si hoje de manhã.

Sabe a sensação de autoconsciência quando alguém te observava com afinco? É desse modo como me sinto agora. Toda vez que espiava e o flagrava ainda me observando. Toushirou nem disfarçava. Inquieta quase corri pra longe quando terminamos de descer os lances de escadas, mas ele reparou. Quando ia dar um passo me agarrou pelo pulso e foi me puxando pra fora do prédio longe do fluxo dos alunos.

Quando dei por mim estávamos atrás do segundo ginásio perto do prédio dos clubes. Havia umas mesas e bancos de madeira abandonados e um silencio ensurdecedor. Mesmo com o farfalhar dos galhos de um salgueiro aqui perto, não relaxava de jeito nenhum, principalmente quando ele me soltou perto de uma mesa. Pisando no banco se sentou nela e o imitei rígida procurando me acalmar.

\- Tome.

Olhei pra baixo, vendo ele me oferecer uma lata de chá. De onde ele tirou isso?

\- Obrigada.

\- De nada.

Abri a lata bebendo um pouco. O gosto do chá branco me relaxou e observei em nossa volta – o evitando. Aqui era quieto, um espaço aberto atrás desses prédios e privado. Um pouco do nervosismo voltou e bebi mais da latinha.

\- Pra que me trouxe aqui?

\- Queria que ninguém atrapalhasse.

Quase me engasguei com o chá. Encabulada o encarei bem no instante que ele fez o mesmo. Toushirou esperou que enxugasse a boca com o lenço, sempre carrego um no bolso e arquejei.

\- Então mentiu mesmo, não tem reunião nenhuma.

\- Sim e não. É verdade que Zaraki nos mandou resolver o problema com a nova formação, mas isso é para depois do treino.

Não consegui dizer nada e inquieta desviei o olhar. Segurava a latinha, girando-a entre as mãos pensando. É bem obvio o que ele queria me trazendo nesse lugar remoto. Por que não tive coragem pra fugir? Agora um silêncio desconfortável se propagava até Toushirou o quebrar.

\- Iria me evitar?

Nem pensei em admitir.

\- Não.

\- Já estava fazendo isso.

Franzi a testa injuriada com seu tom acusatório.

\- Como você sabe? Eu...

\- Nem saiu pra almoçar.

Prendi o fôlego. Mas que coisa! Pra que essa cobrança?

\- Costumo ficar na sala durante o almoço.

\- Ah, sei.

Como se fosse possível fiquei mais emburrada. O espiei vendo seu rosto cético fitando o muro coberto de limo. Ele ainda estava irritado e notar me fez perder o nervosismo.

\- Alias o que importa? A gente nem se vê fora das atividades do clube. Tem idéia da confusão que armou indo até minha sala?

\- Se não fizesse isso você fugiria, Karin.

Meu corpo amorteceu ao me chamar pelo primeiro nome e então novamente o silêncio se estendeu. Toushirou mirava o nada, quieto ao meu lado e procurei me centrar. A atmosfera densa, cheia de tensão pesava sobre nós. Eu sentia e aposto que ele também. A razão era bem simples. Um de nós devia contar sobre o passado, sobre aquele dia e eu não me sentia segura para isso. Honestamente nem queria. Entretanto, ele me surpreendeu mais uma vez, suspirando fundo como se soltasse o fôlego que havia prendido.

\- Alguém nos viu no terraço.

\- O que?

Me fitando de soslaio, Toushirou repetiu ante minha confusão.

\- Naquele dia quando estávamos no terraço no fim do festival, algumas pessoas da nossa turma nos viram.

Recordei desse dia e era verdade. Enquanto a gente conversava eu ouvi a porta de acesso abrindo. Como não disse nada ele continuou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos pensativo.

\- Correu um boato na escola... Sobre uma confissão.

Arregalei os olhos, ele não diria o que acho que entendi, não é? Soltando outro suspiro Toushirou continuou tenso ao me contar.

\- Essas pessoas espalharam que eu havia me confessado e você me aceitou.

Arfei de espanto. Isso foi bem diferente, pensei que diria o contrário! Ignorando minha reação ele me olhou centrado.

\- A confusão que ouviu foi causada por Yukio e Tasuke. Lembra deles?

Outra surpresa. Claro que me lembro. Eles viviam me infernizando, não aceitavam que uma garota fosse melhor do que eles no futebol. E piorava quando Toushirou e eu formávamos um combo. Nesse instante tive um estalo, um momento de clareza e entorpecida o encarei. Percebi aonde queria chegar e ainda sim, me senti vulnerável.

\- Quando eu cheguei naquele dia eles já haviam contado para cada um da nossa turma. Não vou te dizer o que falavam. Me irrita só em lembrar, mas... Por mais que eu tentasse esclarecer ninguém me ouvia, apenas debochavam, riam e para piorar o professor estava atrasado. Quando eu percebi tinha explodido. E acho que foi nesse momento que você ouviu.

Ao me fitar estremeci vendo nos seus olhos o quanto estava perturbado, cheio de revolta por aquilo, mas um ar preocupado surgiu neles e notei tarde uma lágrima rolando por meu rosto. Encarei o chão, limpando e ignorando seu incomodo quando o evitei.

\- Eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas, Karin. Eu nunca me importei sobre isso. A única pessoa que não me tratou diferente naquela escola, apenas como alguém normal foi você... _Só_ _você_. Mas o único jeito que fez aqueles dois pararem foi repetir tudo o que diziam. Não esperavam por isso.

\- E daí? Não muda o fato que todos riram às minhas custas.

_E por sua causa_, mas não quis acrescentar.

\- Muda que eu te defendi depois. A parte que não ouviu, que fez todos se calarem e firmou a história que durou por semanas.

Soltando fôlego, continuou.

_\- Isso é o que todos vocês pensam. Se estamos juntos não é da conta de ninguém._

Espera, o que? Ele falou mesmo isso? Toushirou não viu meu choque. Concentrado demais no passado enquanto apertava os punhos juntos, tenso e nervoso. Essa postura rígida foi uma confirmação. Ele realmente falou, inacreditável.

\- Quando percebi já tinha dito e fiquei preocupado sobre como reagiria. Mas eu não tive como me explicar, afinal você desapareceu.

Toushirou esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas não consegui. Melhor dizendo eu não quis. As últimas palavras estragaram tudo o que disse. Cerrava os dentes, segurando tanto a vontade de chorar como de gritar. Ambas eram tão fortes que eu queria bater nele. _“Você desapareceu...”_ Soou tão ressentido. Eu também saí machucada nessa história, caramba! Bem mais que ele, pode apostar.

Vendo que eu continuaria calada, ele suspirou outra vez.

\- Eu não queria perder sua amizade, Karin, aquilo poderia arruinar.

\- Você nem sabia.

Ele nem se importou com meu tom ácido.

\- Verdade, mas eu era um pirralho imaturo e temperamental. Eu não queria que minha melhor amiga se afastasse de mim por uma coisa daquelas.

O fitei de esguelha rancorosa em tempo de ele cerrar os olhos enquanto bagunçava os cabelos. Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio e aproveitei para passar por cima dessa mágoa misturada à raiva chegando a uma conclusão. Olhei para o nada, soltando o fôlego de repente exausta desse assunto.

\- Crianças podem ser cruéis.

\- Sim, podem ser.

Se eu tivesse a maturidade que tenho agora não teria saído correndo, fugindo da escola e... Aquilo não teria acontecido. Quanto à Toushirou, não sei, mas com certeza não teria repetido todas as coisas horríveis sobre mim se soubesse que estaria escutando tudo.

\- Por que você fugiu?

Me empertiguei, calada. Ao meu lado o ouvi se aproximar e não consegui me mexer. Meu coração martelava forte, ao sentir o olhar dele sobre mim.

\- Se chegou a ouvir no corredor, por que fugiu ao invés de entrar?

Engoli em seco. Aonde ele quer chegar com isso?

\- A Karin que eu conheci teria invadido a sala, berrado e xingado até mais do que eu fiz.

Outra vez uma pausa e comecei a hiperventilar. Dessa distância, perto assim de mim Toushirou via meu rosto pálido corando aos poucos. Que droga, deveria ter saído correndo!

\- Ela teria feito isso, a não ser que se sentisse acuada... Magoada. Pensei nisso a manhã inteira.

Contei os segundos, a cada pulso cardíaco meu martelando forte ao ponto que sentia na garganta. Toushirou se aproximou um pouco mais, sua respiração banhando meu rosto e orelha tão sensível que arrepiei. Ele viu, claro que viu, mas ignorou chegando mais perto para sussurrar.

\- Você gostava de mim, não é?

Não aguentei, desci bruscamente da mesa e girei no lugar pronta pra correr. Nem tive chance de fugir. Ele me segurou pelo braço, de pé ao lado me puxando para perto. Plantei o pé no lugar impedindo. Minha sapatilha interna ficaria suja, mas não estava nem aí, só queria sair daqui.

\- Me solta!

\- Só responde.

Estava tremendo demais, nem sua voz baixa me acalmou. Me sentia acuada igual essa manhã, tanto que sequer o encarava. Fitava seu peito vendo o quanto respirava forte, fundo como se estivesse sem ar.

\- Eu não vou te falar nada! Já disse o que queria agora me solta.

Puxando o braço, ele finalmente me deixou ir e não perdi tempo correndo pra longe dando a volta no segundo ginásio. Quando cheguei ao prédio das salas, me encostei na parede arfando com a mão no peito. Minha cabeça era um mar de confusão, principalmente com esses sentimentos que demorei tanto em amortece-los e agora vinham com força. Em ondas que me abalavam de dentro pra fora.

Se não estivesse tão distraída com isso, teria notado a sombra de alguém perto do bebedouro me espiando silenciosa.

KARIN POF


	14. Ameaças e Advertências

KARIN POV

Assim que me acalmei um pouco entrei no prédio. Antes que me virasse para o bebedouro ouvi passos correndo. Olhei rápido na direção, mas a pessoa já tinha virado na esquina. A paranoia bateu forte. Quem é? Será que espiou a conversa entre mim e Toushirou? Sacudi a cabeça indo até o bebedouro e tomei um pouco d’água. Se acalme, Karin, relaxe. Era bem mais fácil ele ter percebido e mudado de assunto. Mas ainda assim... Essa pessoa estava me observando e não queria que eu visse quem é.

\- Ah, Kurosaki.

Me virei com o chamado encontrando um dos professores caminhando até mim. De camisa gola polo e calça social, ele era um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos negros e simpático. Devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos (pelo ao menos acho, nunca perguntei) e como era dono de um intenso par de olhos azuis, boa parte das alunas tinha uma queda por ele.

\- Arisawa-sensei.

Ele parou diante de mim e reparei que levava uma pasta à mão.

\- Boa hora, queria falar a respeito da dispensa médica daqueles garotos.

Me empertiguei no lugar. Com o dia esquisito desde o treino da manhã esqueci por completo disso. Que vergonha. Sem graça me remexi no lugar.

\- Desculpa, ainda não tive tempo pra aprontar a papelada, mas já vou resolver isso, sensei.

\- Mesmo? Melhor ainda.

Franzi as sobrancelhas confusa.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, um dos rapazes veio conversar comigo e esclareceu que está apto para participar dos treinos. – seus olhos miraram um pouco além de mim e sorriu – Certo, Vega-kun?

\- Claro.

Arregalei os olhos de susto. O que?!

Digio deu a volta bem detrás de mim ficando ao meu lado. Esse cara... Sorria de um jeito educado para o professor ignorando o espanto que me deu. Aqui nesse corredor não tinha ninguém, como ele chegou tão perto que nem o ouvi?!

\- Qual o problema, Kurosaki? Parece que viu um fantasma.

Pestanejei me situando e o encarando sóbria. Filho de uma... Fechei os olhos um momento respirando fundo. Calma, Arisawa-sensei está bem na sua frente, não faça uma cena.

\- Não é nada. Tem certeza que já quer voltar? Seus músculos podem se estirar com os exercícios.

Uma leve contração na sua bochecha indicou que estava com raiva e sei bem o porquê. Eu não o havia chamado de senpai. Por hierarquia ele era o veterano. Em respeito devia chama-lo de senpai, mas eu não tinha algum. Quem coloca ratos no quarto de uma garota? Quem incentiva os outros a me tratarem como nada e ainda se divertir? Ele não merece meu respeito de jeito nenhum, principalmente por ter quase me afogado.

Me fitando por uns instantes, Digio ficou calado e o esperei dizer algo desaforado, porém, invés disso o sorriso característico dele se abriu preguiçoso.

\- Preocupada comigo, bruxinha?

Entalei de afronta, piorando quando ele ficou debochado.

\- Ah, vai ...

\- Kurosaki!

Engoli o xingamento. Arisawa-sensei me olhava sério e murmurei um “desculpas” morta de vergonha. Digio apenas alargou o sorriso odioso e desviei o olhar. Ainda podia sentir o ar reprovativo do professor sobre mim. Vendo que não diria mais nada Arisawa-sensei suspirou.

\- Muito bem. Espero os atestados antes do início do treino à tarde, Kurosaki.

\- Hai. Com licença, professor.

Me curvei para o mesmo e caminhei até o lance de escadas sem olhar para trás. Digio e o sensei ainda conversaram mais um pouco e quando não estava mais à vista dos dois arquejei irritada ao subir os degraus. Detesto esse cara, ainda mais por esse comportamento descarado. Entretanto, Digio era ardiloso e se estava tão amigável – mesmo que seja na frente do professor Arisawa - alguma coisa tem.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Ela fugiu mais uma vez. Droga...

Fechando os olhos por um momento me deixei cair no banco e respirei fundo procurando me acalmar. Por que é tão complicado? Lembrava de seu comportamento nervoso e acuado a cada vez que me aproximava dela. Ainda o jeito como corou perto de mim... Gemi frustrado enquanto escorregava no banco e joguei a cabeça para trás. Preciso ir devagar senão só vou afastá-la. Não sou paciente, já foi bem difícil me controlar ainda pouco. As reações dela mesmo sutis me provocavam, isso não é nada engraçado. Ah, Karin...

\- Não tem ideia do que faz comigo.

Estreitando os olhos pensei em uma nova abordagem. A julgar pelo que aconteceu ainda pouco ela estava tensa e assustada demais. Se eu agir como tenho feito hoje era bem provável que nunca iria relaxar ao meu lado. Pelo ao menos havia algo muito ao meu favor. Curvando os lábios me endireitei levantando do banco e segui na direção dos prédios das salas.

Éramos do mesmo clube.

O capitão do time e a gerente convivem bastante. Mesmo querendo ela não pode me evitar.

Como tinha um tempo fui até o prédio B, as turmas do primeiro ano ficavam lá exceto a minha – muitos alunos se matricularam nessa escola e quantidade de salas disponíveis no prédio não foram suficientes. As turmas de 1 a 4 eram por aqui. A minha sala 1-5 ficava no prédio A do outro lado deste aqui. Então não foi lá uma surpresa ser encarado no corredor _duas vezes_ hoje já que fui buscar Karin mais cedo.

\- Toushirou. Ei, Toushirou.

Falei cedo demais. Andei mais rápido ignorando os passos apressados atrás de mim, mas foi inútil. Hinamori não só conseguiu me alcançar como também ficou diante de mim. Sorrindo ela ajeitou a franja de um jeito delicado e calculado.

\- Puxa, fiquei te procurando o intervalo inteiro. Ainda bem que te encontrei.

Hum... As pessoas por perto não paravam de olhar. Ela sabia chamar atenção.

\- Precisa de alguma coisa?

Devia ser, afinal abraçava uma prancheta cheia de papeis. Com meu tom monótono seu sorriso vacilou e vi que não gostou disso. Bom.

\- Bem, daqui a duas semanas já é o festival esportivo e pensei que talvez o clube de futebol masculino queira fazer alguma coisa.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: você está encarregada dos clubes de esportes.

\- Isso. Como adivinhou?

Porque era óbvio, simples. Hinamori me olhou com desafio e enfrentei segurando o gênio. Não era tão difícil já que não é de hoje essa garota tentar me manipular. Como presidente ela tem voz nesses eventos e como capitão devo dar uma resposta. Para seu azar não seria como queria.

\- Não vai dar. As eliminatórias da prefeitura são daqui dois meses e estamos sem tempo.

Seu sorriso apagou e por um momento vi que se irritou, mas conseguiu esconder num segundo fingindo preocupação.

\- Mesmo? Eu posso falar com a Kurosaki. Já que ela é encarregada da agenda do clube deve saber se tem uma folga, não é? Ela não estava com você?

O que? Olhei Hinamori desconfiado.

\- Por que quer saber?

Revirando os olhos ela pôs a mão no quadril.

\- Nossa, Toushirou. Não precisa agir assim, perguntei porque escutei na cafeteria que foi à sala dela. É algo do clube?

\- Se for eu não preciso ficar me explicando pra você, certo?

\- Mas...

\- Tchau Hinamori.

Ignorando seu olhar chocado, dei a volta por ela e segui caminho no corredor até a turma 1-2. Alguns dos alunos que olharam a cena cochichavam mal disfarçando e reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos. Eu não tinha obrigação alguma de dizer o que faço ou deixo de fazer para essa garota. Hinamori não sabe o que é limite e ela ultrapassou o meu no primeiro dia do acampamento de treino.

Xingar Karin de vadia – mesmo que não saiba quem é – me deixou possesso. Depois disso não tolerava mais coisa alguma dela. Não tínhamos nada e ela tem que aceitar.

Por sorte não demorou muito, a pessoa com quem eu queria falar estava bem ao lado da porta. Ele estava tão distraído espiando lá dentro que tive de segurar seu ombro.

\- Oe...

\- Ah!

O cara pulou de susto girando no lugar e ao me ver ficou mais assombrado.

\- Hitsugaya? Mas que...? O que tá fazendo aqui? A..a Kurosaki-san acabou de sair com a Tachibana.

Franzi a cenho. Escutei direito?

\- Tachibana Hikari?

\- É, essa mesma. Conhece?

Quem não a conhece? Ela e o atual namorado tinham um gosto aleatório para seus encontros no colégio. Antes de se assumirem os vi entrarem no laboratório durante o intervalo uma vez. Por algum motivo tive vontade de sorrir com a ideia dela e Karin serem amigas, mas segurei a tempo. Keita percebeu e pigarreou sem graça.

\- Hum... Então...

\- Quero te pedir um favor.

\- F..favor?

Keita empalideceu ainda mais. Ele realmente estava com medo de mim. Bem, quando Karin se afogou me assustou como um inferno e eu não estava tão centrado pra controlar minha raiva naquele dia. Keita provavelmente se lembra disso.

\- Sim. Quer fazer as pazes com Kurosaki, certo?

HITSUGAYA POF

_Horas depois_

KARIN POV

Depois do fim das aulas, todos os alunos que não participavam de algum clube foram para casa. Como de costume segui até o bebedouro perto do terceiro ginásio e tomei meu remédio. Era um anti-inflamatório para minha tendinite e mesmo que seja só dois comprimidos por dia não podia deixar de tomá-lo. A dor depois era insuportável para dizer o mínimo. Feito isso, segui até o vestiário feminino.

Como pertenço a um clube masculino trocava de roupa aqui nos treinos, exceto nas segundas-feiras de manhã quando sou responsável pelas chaves. Várias das gerentes trocavam de roupa aqui também e no fim dos treinos as meninas usavam os chuveiros. Tirei o uniforme dobrando e guardando no armário para logo depois usar o de educação física. O moletom deixei amarrado na cintura. Como não queria encontrar o Toushirou – encontrá-lo sozinha pra falar a verdade – sentei num dos bancos de madeira com o caderno pra matar tempo.

Ele me tirou do eixo? Sim, tirou e tanto que fiquei aérea praticamente o dia todo. Mas há muito tempo decidi o que é importante pra mim. Por mais que seja covarde, até saber lidar com isso vou ignorar o que aconteceu hoje. Com uma caneta na mão abri o caderno numa folha em branco e desenhei um campo de futebol. Rápido fiz os pontos que seriam os jogadores no novo esquema tático com seus números e mordi a caneta.

Certo... O que fazer?

Digio vai voltar pro treino, então temos o buraco no meio de campo. Franzindo o rosto pensei nos outros jogadores. Pensei e pensei mordendo o bocal indecisa ao lembrar todos os treinos do clube e me deparei com um baita problema. Toushirou agora é o meia armador, um jogador do meio de campo, mas até agora ele jogou no ataque! Como diabos vou saber os jogadores que mais interage numa partida? Grunhi de frustração com as mãos nos cabelos.

Calma, respira fundo. O treino daqui à pouco vai ajudar, não deve ser tão difícil assim. Ainda estava presa nessa frustração quando ouvi vozes.

_\- Foi bem estranho. Ele nunca fez isso._

_\- Deve ter sido um assunto sério. Hitsugaya-kun sempre foi responsável._

Essa não. Levantei o rosto em tempo de Hinamori e Miyura entrarem. Elas se interromperam na conversa quando me viram e suspirando me levantei. Eu não ficaria aqui para ser intimidada por essas duas.

\- Miyura, pode ir na frente?

\- Claro.

A cabelo de alga entendeu o recado e sorriu convencida ao passar rebolando por mim. Apenas para constar, Miyura tinha um corpo cheio de curvas e fazia questão de demonstrar. Hinamori esperou que sua amiga se afastasse com um olhar analítico e a julgar pelo vinco na sua testa, irritada. Até tentava esconder, contudo o sorriso neutro não foi o suficiente. Esperei ela dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda se mantinha calada. Suspirei cansada.

\- O que você quer?

\- O que Toushirou-kun queria quando foi te ver?

Pisquei confusa.

\- O que?

\- Ele foi à sua sala.

\- E...?

A confusão aumentou. Ela achava que era o que pra me cobrar assim? A namorada dele? Sinceramente estava me estressando. Como eu não disse mais nada ela apagou o sorriso ficando séria.

\- É uma pergunta simples, Kurosaki. Tenho certeza que consegue responder. É muito estranho que a essa altura do campeonato ele faça isso. Todos do colégio estão comentando.

Ela realmente não vai me deixar sair sem ouvir o que quer. Estreitei os olhos.

\- Aonde quer chegar com isso, Hinamori?

\- Vocês ficaram muito próximos com a viagem de treino. Quem viu diria que se conhecem há anos.

Gelei por dentro. Essa garota... Será que era ela que estava me espiando no intervalo? Não, não, não. Se fosse teria me abordado de outro jeito.

\- Olha Hinamori, não tenho tempo pra isso. Se quer tanto saber o motivo pergunta pra ele, sim?

Passei por ela, mas antes que abrisse a porta ela continuou.

\- Já fiz isso, mas ele não quis me dizer

Encarando sobre o ombro, seu olhar era tão ferino que me arrepiou.

Nesse instante, as meninas entraram no vestiário se deparando conosco. Como num passe de mágica aquele ar hostil no rosto de Hinamori sumiu enquanto se virava e conversava com elas. Quanto a mim continuei caminho indo até ao campo de futebol secundário. Se entendi bem o recado ela queria me intimidar e como estávamos próximas das outras pessoas, suas perguntas foram vagas. Ah, droga. Não era hora pra se distrair com isso. Hinamori não sabe de nada, duvido muito que tenha ouvido àquela conversa – Toushirou garantiu o local privado. Contudo, aconteceu o que eu temia.

Estavam falando sobre a gente. Toushirou seu idiota teimoso, eu avisei que ter aparecido na minha sala foi demais. Sorte que a fofoca parecia mais curiosidade, porem Hinamori tinha um ar tão sério, os olhos afiados como se procurasse um deslize em mim. Reprimi um calafrio. Essa garota me dava uma sensação desagradável. Parecia que queria cravar suas unhas no Toushirou não importa o que.

\- O que foi, nanica?

Me virei de susto. Havia acabado de entrar em campo e Zaraki me aparece com uma prancheta numa das mãos pelas costas. Engoli em seco, esse homem me olhava irritado.

\- Nada, treinador.

\- Acho bom. Hitsugaya já falou sobre o que mandei? – assenti quieta – Quero que resolvam até quarta-feira.

Arfei agoniada enquanto ele dava a volta por mim.

\- É depois de amanhã. Não vai dar tempo!

\- Não interessa. Você que arrumou o problema, então resolva.

Me entalei chocada e vi em tempo do técnico demônio estreitar os olhos irritado.

\- Eu sei que tem dedo seu na surra dos moleques, pirralha. Se perdemos um jogo das eliminatórias esqueço quem é seu irmão e te expulso do clube, entendeu?

Não consegui esboçar nada. Engolia em seco, ciente do quanto estava encrencada com o técnico. O mesmo, perdendo a paciência latiu irritado.

\- Você me entendeu?!

\- Hai.

\- Bom.

Puxa vida, se pudesse Zaraki me esfolaria viva.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

O treino como de se esperar não foi tranquilo. Zaraki mandou os rapazes fazerem treinamento avançado, precisamente com a posição de defesa e o meio de campo. Era para ver como era o desempenho físico dos titulares nessas posições e assim poderia montar vários cenários de jogos.

Ficou óbvio porque ele não usou a parte do meio de campo e o ataque. Eu podia sentir faíscas na minha direção toda vez que Toushirou passava a bola e os reservas mal conseguiam driblar no avanço do preparo pro ataque. Para o meu azar, Kiba não veio no treino à tarde. Droga.

\- Jogada aérea!

Levantei os olhos do caderno bem a tempo de um dos meia fazer um passe cruzado. Uau... Atravessou de um lado à outro do campo. Azumi-senpai foi quem fez isso e me animei quando se juntou ao outro reserva e Toushirou. Eles se interagiam muito bem costurando a defesa na troca de passes.

\- Nada mal para uns incompetentes.

Pestanejei de susto. Digio... Ele só fez aquecimento até agora. Zaraki não o deixou jogar por motivos óbvios e para minha estranheza nem reclamou. Digio aceitou quieto e risonho sinceramente me deixando nervosa. Sentia aquela sensação de manhã cedo, como algo sorrateiro espreitando aumentar a cada minuto. Suspirei anotando no caderno enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

\- Não diria isso, Azumi-senpai e os outros estão jogando muito bem sem você e seus amigos.

\- Só estão ocupando espaço, logo vão voltar pro banco.

Apertei os olhos. Sujeitinho odioso, ele havia ficado bem ao meu lado. Sua sombra cobria meu caderno e o ignorei fingindo que não existia. Eu não estava nervosa por isso, não mesmo.

\- Que fria, bruxinha. Não vai mesmo nem olhar pra minha cara?

Ignore, ignore, ignore!

\- Sabe, devia ao menos pedir desculpas. Chamar o clube de rúgbi pra me dar uma surra foi baixo... _Até pra você._

O sussurro no meu ouvido me pegou de surpresa e arquejei de susto esquivando. Digio segurou um sorriso gostando de me ver pálida e tremendo. Seu olhar era frio mesmo com a cor dourada. Ninguém percebeu isso, os gritos do pessoal pareciam distantes e aproveitando ele se aproximou do meu lado.

\- Não pense que vai sair barato, Kurosaki.

Prendi o fôlego com seu tom frio e cortante. Ele nem esperou uma resposta, saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Engolindo em seco fui até o banco dos reservas e me sentei quieta. Devagar olhei para minhas mãos trêmulas e geladas como meu sangue. Foi a primeira vez, a primeira vez que eu realmente fiquei com medo desse cara. Apertei os punhos chateada, droga... Eu não posso ser covarde, não posso.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

O vestiário masculino estava lotado. Todos que já tinham terminado seus atividades de clubes nos esportes tomavam banho e voltavam pra casa. Sinceramente, eu estava exausto. Repetir circuitos de defesa a tarde toda foi demais.

\- Cara, eu tou morto.

\- E eu, acho que vou acabar dormindo no metrô.

Uns caras riram enquanto fechei o armário. Fui um dos primeiros a usar o chuveiro e logo saí daqui. O motivo? Zaraki mandou que eu pegasse uns vídeos de partidas do interhight na sala dos professores. Ele não havia mandado Karin porque ela saiu bem mais cedo, algo sobre a papelada da dispensa médica dos outros dois titulares. Franzi a testa preocupado ao entrar no prédio da administração. Ela estava muito quieta no meio da tarde, até se distraiu na hora de distribuir água. Isso não é normal.

Droga, o que pode ter acontecido?

\- Até que enfim, achei que não ia mais aparecer.

Parei no lugar virando o rosto na direção e reprimi um grunhido. Uma loira com uniforme desalinhado estava encostada na parede. Mesmo se não tivesse falado teria reconhecido, essas maria-chiquinhas tortas e as sardas nas bochechas são inconfundíveis. Hiyori... Mascando um chiclete enquanto mexia no smartphone me esperava desde que saiu do seu clube de softball. Essa baixinha era a razão de grande parte do meu estresse. Hiyori e eu havíamos crescido juntos. Ela é um ano mais velha do que eu e como filha de uma falecida amiga de Hirako ele nos criou juntos.

Ela gostava de bancar minha irmã mais velha e conforme o passar dos anos ficou óbvio que eu não a respeitaria. Uma encrenqueira com atitude de moleca e sem modos mata qualquer respeito. Passei por ela seguindo reto até o fim do corredor. Claro que Hiyori me seguiu indignada.

\- Ei, espere aí. Aonde você vai? Estamos atrasados.

\- Pode ir na frente, ainda tenho que resolver umas coisas.

\- Ah é? Tipo o que?

Argh... virei a esquina andando mais rápido. Como a ignorei, ela bufou praticamente correndo ao meu alcançar.

\- Escute, seu idiota. Eu não vou embora sozinha, está escurecendo e estou sem grana. Então vai ter que me aturar.

\- Use seu passe.

\- Esqueci em casa.

Deus... Eu mereço. Entrei na sala dos professores e procurei na seção de audiovisuais. Estavam limpando então o faxineiro não se incomodou conosco. Apenas pediu que deixasse as chaves com o zelador. Enquanto eu procurava nas caixas, Hiyori sentou na grande mesa de madeira voltando a mexer no celular.

\- Vai demorar muito?

\- Sim.

Ela ficou quieta por tempo até suspirar de tédio.

\- Por que não procura por isso amanhã?

\- O treinador mandou que eu assistisse _hoje_ para o treino de amanhã, então não, não dá.

\- Você está bem rabugento hoje.

De costas para ela pude sentir seu olhar. Hiyori era bem perceptiva quando queria. Como não respondi novamente achei que continuaria a reclamar, entretanto ela me surpreende mais uma vez.

\- É ela, não é? A garota que te deixa maluco.

Parei de remexer na caixa. A atmosfera quieta ficou tensa e pesada. Hiyori pelo tom divertido sorria, mas não era uma piada. Era algo bem sério e real.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Não? Estranho... Eu te vi atrás do segundo ginásio hoje com alguém. É bem quieto lá, _quase não vai ninguém_.

Um estalo ecoou alto nesse silêncio e xinguei por dentro depois. Com um dos vídeos na mão apertei tanto que a capa trincou. Foi a deixa para o riso dessa garota.

\- Isso te irritou, acertei?

\- O que você ganha espalhando boatos para Hinamori?

Peguei a caixa com raiva depois de achar uns vídeos e Hiyori nem se espantou quando coloquei de qualquer jeito na estante de metal. Pelo contrário, ficou mais ousada.

\- Boatos? Olha aqui, seu hage, aquela cena que peguei de vocês dois na cama até hoje me dá pesadelos **e** Hinamori não manda em mim. Eu fiz isso porque quis, não escondi nada.

\- Obviamente.

Procurei respirar fundo, fechando os olhos ao me apoiar nas prateleiras. Detesto isso, essa sensação borbulhando quase incontrolável quando estou com raiva. Não é bonito, nem sensato quando me provocam e Hiyori sabe muito bem disso.

\- Tá mais calmo?

\- O que você _acha?_

Sem risos ou mais alfinetadas. Ela percebeu que cruzou a linha, claro que notou, por isso me deixou quieto mais um tempo até suspirar.

\- Mas sério, a essa altura todo mundo vai saber que a misteriosa garota que você chamava quando ficou com Hinamori é a bruxa da sua gerente.

\- E?

Me afastei da estante bem mais calmo e guardei os vídeos na mochila. Pelo arquejo sufocado Hiyori se espantou. Pulando da mesa ela finalmente veio me ajudar procurando nas prateleiras debaixo.

\- Você não tem medo do que suas fãs podem fazer? Ou pior, do que Hinamori pode fazer com ela? Porque essa aí tem um sentimento doentio, tipo mesmo por você.

Ao puxar mais uma caixa vasculhando e lendo as capas dos dvd a raiva que eu sentia praticamente sumiu substituída por outra coisa. Parecia orgulho, mas também tinha um toque de diversão.

\- Ah, Hiyori... Você a subestima.

\- Hinamori?

Que absurdo.

\- Não, Karin. Ela não é chamada de bruxa à toa.

Olhei para baixo bem no instante que ergueu o olhar confuso e minha diversão aumentou. Principalmente quando seu rosto se retorceu de nojo.

\- Arght... Que sorriso é esse? Tá me assustando.

\- E você me atrapalhando. Procure daquele lado.

Revirando os olhos, ela se levantou indo para a direita. Hiyori era assim, às vezes brigava, outras ficava quieta. Quando voltei a remexer nas caixas ela continuou.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa. Fique de olho no Digio, ele tá agindo muito estranho.

Então é isso.

Ele com certeza tem algo a ver com o comportamento nada natural de Karin.

\- Entendi.

HITSUGAYA POF


	15. Improvável

KARIN POV

Depois que saí da escola, a caminhada até o ponto de ônibus me ajudou a refrescar a mente. Aprontar a dispensa médica de Rikuo e Noitra-senpai ocupou meus pensamentos, ainda mais que Arizawa-sensei apareceu na sala do clube e perguntou sobre as novas mudanças. Ele até poderia ter gostado, afinal o time estava precisando, mas como houve a dispensa de dois titulares... Bem, o desempenho do Toushirou e a volta do babaca do Digio melhorou seu humor dado o atraso pro entrosamento dos outros no novo esquema tático.

Veja bem, Arizawa-sensei é um homem gentil, mas até ele tem limite de paciência. Estão o pressionando por resultados desde o fiasco do interhigh de verão. Se a gente não mostrar serviço vão cortar nossas verbas para o clube e caramba... Deus me livre da ira de Zaraki, ele me esfolaria viva.

Ainda bem que as eliminatórias da prefeitura são apenas daqui dois meses. Os idiotas voltarão, o time vai se encaixar e...

_Você gostava de mim, não é?_

\- Karin.

E...

_Não pense que vai sair barato, Kurosaki._

Ah, meu Deus... O que eu faço?

\- Ei, Karin!

Uma mão agarrou meu ombro e meu corpo entrou em alerta. Girei para trás atordoada balançando a mochila com toda a força na cara do sujeito e ouvi um grunhido. O cara – porque era um -, xingou segurando e tomando a bolsa das minhas mãos. Meu coração martelou pesado. Ele vai me bater, será que dá tempo de correr?

\- Ficou doida?!

O que? Arfando nesse pânico encarei o sujeito e notei os cabelos ruivos do cara, a carranca taciturna. O reconhecimento amorteceu meus nervos enquanto ele limpava o queixo com o dorso da mão.

\- Ichi-nii – ofeguei sem ar – Você quase me matou de susto.

Sua boca abriu para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu revirando os olhos. Me entregando a mochila, Ichi-nii grunhiu resignado olhando melhor meu estado, seja o que viu não gostou. Ele apenas apagou o mau humor por tê-lo batido e assentiu para o lado. Segui a direção e vi seu carro estacionado no meio fio. Ele veio me buscar.

\- Vem, já está tarde.

\- Tá.

Caminhei sem graça até a porta do carona e abri assim que fez o mesmo do outro lado. O carro estava em ponto morto, então foi rápido sairmos dali. Ichi-nii não disse nada por alguns minutos e notei que me observava de soslaio. Se fosse em outra ocasião teria perguntado, mas não hoje. Não depois de me sentir esgotada com tudo que aconteceu.

\- Ei, o que foi?

Droga... Ele não ia deixar de lado que tinha algo errado comigo.

\- Não é nada.

\- Zaraki não está te mandando fazer o trabalho dele?

Bufei encarando a janela. Antes fosse.

\- Ele nunca fez isso.

\- Arranjar esquemas táticos e selecionar os jogadores não é problema seu.

\- Tecnicamente eu sou a gerente, não é “problema” se quero ajudar o time melhorar. E como você soube disso?

Olhei confusa pra ele enquanto Ichi-nii acelerava.

\- Kiba.

\- Claro.

Ele tinha que contar, bufei enfadada. Esqueci que Kiba estudava Educação Física na mesma universidade que meu irmão.

\- Se você não diz nada...

Agora de verdade me irritei. Girei no banco do carona pouco me importando com os gritos.

\- Isso é stalkear, Ichi-nii! Não tenho dez anos!

\- Não aconteceu alguma coisa hoje?

\- O que?

Do que estava falando agora?!

\- Você entrou em pânico quando te chamei.

Lançando um olhar de canto, ele me analisava sério e engoli em seco desviando os olhos. Droga... Ichi-nii me conhece bem demais. O ar ficou carregado de tensão. Como não consegui dizer nada, ele me pressionou.

\- Quem é?

\- Quem é o que?

\- Não se faça de sonsa, Karin. Quem é esse cara?

Como se ele não soubesse, de qualquer modo dei os ombros.

\- É só um idiota metido. Eu dou um jeito nele.

Pus uma máscara convencida, mas quem disse que acreditou?

\- Está com medo.

\- Não, não estou.

Seus olhos se estreitaram para a rua, incomodados e irritados com minha birra porque era assim que o via. Continuei o encarando, suspirando nervosa e depois de uns instantes estalou a língua chateado.

\- Você é teimosa demais.

\- Sério que tá me dizendo isso?

Levantei a sobrancelha em tempo dele grunhir ao me espiar de soslaio outra vez.

\- Tem muita sorte de eu não contar o que aconteceu na semana de treino, pirralha. O velho iria fazer um escândalo.

Meu sangue gelou.

\- Você...?

\- Sei de tudo. Que te largaram na saída, os ratos – aliás, quem faz isso? –, sua roupa roubada nas termas e que te jogaram na piscina. Esqueci alguma coisa?

Me fitou sarcástico, mas fiquei muda, o que tinha pra falar? Kiba contou tudo.

\- Por que não disse nada o fim de semana inteiro?

Oportunidade não faltou e ainda encarando o transito respondeu simplesmente.

\- O clube é importante pra você.

Ah..

Encarando minha saia tentei sem sucesso segurar a emoção que me transbordava. É verdade. O clube é o mais próximo que posso participar do futebol. Se meus pais souberem sobre isso... Eu não seria mais a gerente, no mínimo. Meu irmão entende, principalmente por ser alguém que fez parte disso desde o começo. Sua mão deu um tapinha na minha cabeça e limpei sem jeito as lágrimas reprimidas. Ichi-nii é muito protetor tanto comigo como Yuzu e depois do acidente apenas se agravou. Entretanto, ele foi o primeiro a incentivar minha independência. O que eu quisesse fazer me apoiava e se estava mantendo silêncio sobre isso é porque sabe como sinto. Ele é meu cúmplice nisso.

\- Olhe, se for muito sério me fale. Não esconda. – assenti quieta e ele suspirou satisfeito. – E eu quero falar com o novo capitão.

Nani?

O fitei confusa, mas Ichi-nii continuou olhando adiante.

\- Por que?

Meu irmão hesitou receoso, bem ponderando como abordaria o assunto.

\- Esse cara... Kiba disse que te ajudou na semana passada.

\- Sim. Toushirou até me tirou da piscina.

Meus lábios se curvaram leves com a lembrança.

-_ Toushirou?_

O fitei com o tom desconfiado e pestanejei. Merda, eu disse o primeiro nome. Pigarreei fingindo indiferença olhando a rua.

\- Hitsugaya Toushirou.

\- Um...

\- Não vai agir estranho, vai? Dar uma de irmão ciumento.

Ri sem graça, mas ele não me acompanhou. Ah, droga. Isso não é bom, ainda mais depois do que houve hoje. Toushirou saber quem eu sou e tudo o mais. Certo, quase tudo. Mas a atitude dele comigo desde a viagem e o jeito do meu irmão... Sinto que não vai prestar.

_No dia seguinte_

Certo, tudo bem. Respirei fundo em tentativa de relaxar e entrei na escola. Enquanto atravessava o pátio não houve nada demais. Os poucos alunos que encontrei no caminho até o vestiário feminino eram dos clubes de esportes. Ninguém me lançou uma segunda olhada e pelas conversas que entreouvi falavam sobre as eliminatórias da prefeitura e o festival esportivo. Teria que ver como conciliar com as atividades do clube, afinal é obrigatório. Apesar de ser impossível participar como um membro do clube de futebol, não quer dizer o mesmo como aluno. É uma droga.

Seguindo a rotina fui para o vestiário feminino, troquei o uniforme pela roupa de educação física e os tênis. Com o moletom amarrado na cintura saí em direção ao campo secundário. A escola apesar de não ser tão dedicada aos esportes era bem sortida nos espaços. Haviam os ginásios para o basquete e o vôlei. Quadras para o handebol e futsal e dois campos de futebol junto com um de atletismo.

Os campos de futebol eram cercados por grades esverdeadas e redes que iam até a altura dos refletores. Desse jeito evitava que as bolas escapassem, além de arquibancadas, os bancos de reservas e um depósito com os equipamentos. Ao longo das linhas laterais árvores de canforeira margeavam a grade. Os campos eram bem cuidados por nós e todo mundo ajudava.

Quando me aproximei vi o gramado já ocupado com Zaraki apitando e gritando com os rapazes. Estavam treinando passes em pares e nervosa catei o celular pra ver o horário. Gemi em agonia, estava atrasada! Corri o máximo que pude com o celular na mão e assim que alcancei o cercado do campo secundário, arfei um pouco para recuperar o fôlego ajeitando os cabelos. Zaraki estava de costas para o portão e entrei o mais furtiva indo até o banco dos reservas.

\- Não pense que não te vi, Kurosaki.

Enrijeci de susto e girei no lugar. Zaraki me olhava de soslaio, de braços cruzados com uma carranca séria e composta. Ah, puxa.

\- Treinador, eu posso explicar.

\- Mesmo? Mas não quero saber. Vá encher as garrafas e me compre um café.

Pisquei com a ordem.

\- Café?

\- Sim, pirralha. Expresso e sem açúcar.

Com isso dei uma boa olhada nele e percebi as bolsas escuras sob os olhos. Lembrava a época nas eliminatórias do interhight assim que saiu as chaves das partidas. Ele assistia os vídeos dos nossos adversários a noite inteira e montava estratégias.

\- Tá esperando o que?!

Pulei de susto com o grito e dei meia volta indo ao portão.

Encher as garrafas foi fácil, comprar o café que era o difícil. Tive de deixar o cooler cheio de gelo e as garrafas perto da entrada e fui até a cafeteria depois. Percebi que trazer a água primeiro seria um erro e então comprei o café. A sorte era que tinha no menu dos professores e garanti um pra viagem. A funcionária sorriu de mim quando paguei e voltei o mais rápido que pude pro treino sem derramar a coisa.

Conforme supôs, o treinador pediu o café e o entreguei buscando o cooler depois. Ninguém me ajudou a carregar, mas não tinha problema. Fui caminhando até o abrigo e deixei na grama enquanto sentei no banco. Estava meio frio e então vesti o moletom e guardei o celular no bolso observando os rapazes bem a tempo do apito soar.

Todo mundo parou ofegante e Zaraki ladrou.

\- Titulares, reúnam-se. Vão para o campo principal. Novatos do primeiro ano continuem aqui praticando os exercícios do circuito.

Arr...

Eu devia ter imaginado. Gemendo internamente levantei do banco indo pegar o cooler. Já iria me abaixar quando outro par de braços apareceu e pegou o troço levantando. Me endireitei confusa só para engolir em seco. Uma camiseta branca delineando no torso, o abdômen malhado escondido atrás do cooler e ergui o olhar. Toushirou – o cara que eu queria evitar – parado pertinho de mim me encarava afetuoso e transpirando no uniforme de treino. Ele escondia um sorriso divertido pela minha reação.

\- O que foi?

Abri a boca sem consegui dizer nada. Quer dizer, ele estava só a um passo de mim, quieto e risonho com um brilho no olhar. Para completar seu cabelo estava todo desalinhado com umas mechas caindo em seus olhos...

\- Vem, Zaraki não vai esperar o dia o todo.

Dando a volta por mim, fechei a boca o seguindo encabulada. Que mancada. Por que reagi assim? Aliás, o que eu esperava? Que ele me chamasse pelo nome? Afinal, Toushirou fez muito isso ontem. Fitei suas costas tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ao irmos para o outro campo. Os outros já foram em frente, percebi vagamente que alguns olhavam para nós – nunca que Toushirou me ajudou em alguma coisa – e talvez parecia estranho.

Na verdade, tudo parecia estranhamente normal e rotineiro. Isso me deixou cismada. Cadê aquela ansiedade, o ar ardente que me pressionava o dia todo? A falta disso meio que decepcionou agora pensando bem, nem notei direito quando passamos do portão para o gramado. Será que imaginei o jeito que me encarava quando veio me ajudar com as garrafas?

\- Relaxe. Não farei nada.

Pestanejei de susto. O barulho do cooler posto num dos degraus da arquibancada me surpreendeu tanto como sua voz e justo nesse momento ele olhou sobre o ombro. Senti um arrepio descendo pela nuca com a intensidade neles. Verde escuro, quente e fixo para mim. De repente a manhã não estava tão fria.

\- O.. o que?

\- Sobre aquela pergunta, eu não vou te pressionar.

Girando no lugar Toushirou se aproximou um passo, entrando no meu espaço pessoal e plantada no lugar apenas ergui o rosto, com a boca seca ao entender o que dizia.

_“Você gostava de mim, não é?”_

O calor dobrou. Será que fiquei vermelha? Tomara que não.

\- Vou deixar que pense bem na resposta, não tenho pressa.

Mas o que? Seu tom arrogante acabou com a magia, idiota. Ganhando um pouco de compostura levantei a sobrancelha.

\- Você parece bem convencido.

Ele quase riu.

\- E não devo estar?

Filho da mãe! Estremeci nervosa, não acredito que disse isso!

\- Qual é o seu problema? Isso é algum joguinho? Por que se for...

\- Não estou brincando e você sabe.

O timbre sério dessa vez murchou rapidinho minha revolta. Se inclinando para frente prendi o fôlego recuando um passo quando esticou o braço direito. Ele roçou minha cintura, chegando mais perto... Tão perto que senti seu hálito de menta no meu rosto.

\- Sou bem paciente quando quero, Karin. _Muito_ paciente.

Como se fosse nada demais se endireitou e vestiu um colete vermelho que pegou caminhando para o gramado. Como se não tivesse acabado de sussurrar a centímetros da minha boca. A pilha dos coletes estava atrás de mim na arquibancada, no cesto em cima de um dos degraus mais altos e nem notei. Não foi preciso confirmar o pessoal chocado com essa cena.

KARIN POF

Que porra foi essa?!

Rikuo se empertigou de onde estava sentado na arquibancada, ainda incrédulo do que acabou de assistir. Sentado no último degrau franzia o rosto para a bruxa toda vermelha e sem graça com o avanço do capitão. Sério, foi assustador. Ninguém perdeu a cena e ao olhar para o campo viu Hitsugaya guiar o time movimentando a bola entre os jogadores chocados. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Nojento, não é?

Reconhecendo a voz, bufou desdenhoso.

\- O que? Hitsugaya dar em cima da bruxa ou a impressão de que ele _realmente_ ia beijá-la na frente de todo mundo?

\- Essa química estranha entre os dois.

Piscou intrigado com a resposta e fitou para a direita em tempo de Digio sentar ao seu lado. O cara estava com o uniforme de treino e chuteiras olhando fixamente para baixo. Seguiu o olhar e sua curiosidade aumentou. A bruxa. Observou o amigo, sorrindo por dentro ao ver tamanho rancor no jeito que ele secava a gerente do clube.

\- Quem diria que Digio Vega ficaria obcecado por uma garota.

O sorriso largo de deboche não o surpreendeu.

\- Obcecado? Não nego que até é fofa, mas não faz meu tipo.

\- Sei, o tipo fácil.

Riu cafajeste, mas o amigo não acompanhou. Ele continuou observando Kurosaki do mesmo jeito frio e odioso, vendo-a pegar a prancheta com o treinador e se virar para o campo assistindo os jogadores. As vezes se perguntava por que Digio se incomodava tanto com ela. Caramba, a garota era bem criativa toda vez que dava o troco quando aprontavam com a mesma e na ultima, Kurosaki provou ter um gênio vingativo dos infernos.

Até hoje seus músculos doem, mas estava recebendo cuidados de um certo alguém, valendo até a pena ser dispensado por uma semana. Por falar nisso...

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Sobre o que?

Sorriu cínico.

\- Qual é? Ela encomendou uma surra. Por mim não me meto mais com a bruxa, mas você com certeza não vai deixar passar em branco.

A expressão debochada se fechou quando Digio travava o queixo realmente o deixando intrigado.

\- Não mesmo.

Se levantando do degrau, ele foi descendo até sair da arquibancada e seguir para o campo. Uma sensação estranha alojou no estômago com o comportamento de Digio. Ele estava mesmo possesso por ter apanhado do clube de rúgbi, ainda do capitão. Mirou para a Kurosaki. Ela realmente sabe cultivar o ódio de seus inimigos.

KARIN POV

A prática hoje foi um pouco diferente. Depois que os jogadores treinaram os passes com o time titular, os exercícios se concentraram no ataque. Desarmes na ofensiva adversária, marcação na saída de bola, chutes de longa distância gerando escanteios ou em direção ao gol. O resto do tempo foi dedicado na velocidade de condução de bola. Nisso percebi uma certa falta de sincronismo no ataque e era bem claro o motivo.

Os camisas 9 e o 10 não cooperavam. Reprimi um gemido. Como goleador Digio tinha um faro incrível para chances de gol e o Toushirou conduzia a bola com tanta velocidade e precisão que seria incrível se entre cinco das dez finalizações eles marcassem. Os outros dois atacantes tinham mais chances graças a marcação cerrada em Digio, entretanto, funcionaria melhor se ele e Toushirou se dessem bem.

Acho que era pedir demais.

Assim que o treino acabou, todos saímos para os vestiários depois de arrumarmos o campo. Já estava de uniforme indo para o prédio das salas quando ouvi passos atrás de mim. Parei cismada, girando no lugar e levantei as sobrancelhas ao ver quem era. Keita. Ele estava tão nervoso na prática. Lançava olhares culpados na minha direção enquanto defendia na zaga. Sim, eu notei assim que me recuperei do flerte descarado do Toushirou – ainda não acredito que fez aquilo.

Falando nisso, Keita estava tão tenso ao redor dele também. Mal se concentrava no roubo de bola, ele era muito bom na defesa fixa, por isso jogava como zagueiro agora. Apesar de não ter tanta estrutura física, Keita era ótimo em desarme e lançamento. Combinar ele com o Toushirou, nosso meia-armador,p deu muito certo. Mas hoje sua precisão caiu um pouco. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Keita parecia ter um pavor dele agora. Isso me intrigou. Eu nunca vi um dos membros agir assim perto do Toushirou.

\- Kurosaki-san.

\- Sim?

O esperei se aproximar até parar diante de mim.

\- Eu ouvi que ficou responsável pra achar os substitutos de Rikuo e Noitra-senpai.

Meu humor azedou com o lembrete.

\- É mesmo.

\- Bem, eu... ah... Fiz isso ontem, talvez possa ajudar.

Peguei mecanicamente o caderno que me ofereceu.

\- O que é?

Franzi o cenho mais confusa e coçando a bochecha envergonhado Keita desviou o olhar.

\- Hum... São anotações do treino de ontem, escrevi sobre os que mais jogaram melhor com Hitsugaya.

O que?

Folhei ansiosa o caderno e fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de detalhes. Desenhos de um campo de futebol com a simulação dos jogos entre os jogadores foram bem auto explicativos. Ao lado de cada quadro havia o nome do membro com seus pontos fortes e fracos. Levantei o olhar embasbacada e boquiaberta.

\- Keita... Quando fez isso? Você estava praticando, não é?

O rosto do cidadão cobriu de vermelho de tão encabulado.

\- T..tenho uma boa memória.

\- Boa? É de nível fotográfico, isso sim.

Sorri largo sem me conter. Sério, é incrível. O que levaria uma dor de cabeça tremenda, se resolveria num par de horas.

\- Que bom que serviu, Kurosaki.

Com esse tom aliviado o encarei percebendo uma sombra de culpa em seus olhos. Suspirei já sabendo o porquê e o guardei o caderno dentro da mochila.

\- Keita.

\- Hai.

Se alertou com o chamado ficando rijo. Apertei os lábios procurando ser paciente e baixei os olhos por um momento ao fita-lo outra vez. Seu rosto corado havia sumido, ficando num tom pálido. Bem, não dava mais pra adiar.

\- Por que roubou minhas roupas nas termas?

Como se fosse possível ele enrijeceu ainda mais no lugar e me senti péssima. Parecia que eu pressionava alguém tímido ao extremo, mas eu queria saber. Aliás, eu merecia uma explicação.

\- Eu...

Se calou nervoso e quase grunhi de frustração. Tentei abordar de outro jeito.

\- Sei que não foi ideia sua. A gente sempre se deu bem, não é? Não entendo porque fez isso.

Amassando a alça da mochila em nervosismo, Keita respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos ao me encarar. O nítido arrependimento neles foi tão claro que me pegou de surpresa.

\- Eu não queria. Fui covarde e fiz porque me obrigaram. Se não pegasse suas roupas, Digio senpai iria...

\- Espere, o que?

\- Digio senpai e os outros me deram como punição pelo jogo do rei do primeiro dia. Eu... eu perdi uma rodada e ele disse que cobraria mais tarde, mas não achei que seria isso.

\- Ele te ameaçou.

Afirmei sóbria, fitando o nada enquanto tentava segurar a indignação por dentro. Piscando atordoado, Keita assentiu.

\- Tinham fotos minhas que eu... – seu rosto ficou num tom doentio e sacudiu a cabeça – Iria arruinar minha vida na escola.

Respirei fundo para me acalmar e fechei os olhos. Quase fiquei com raiva dele com esse choramingo, afinal, eu também daria adeus à minha vida no colégio se não fosse por Toushirou. Mas... já passou. Isso já passou. Eu já me vinguei desse idiota do Digio e seus amigos e mesmo que tivesse de arrumar a bagunça valeu a pena. Sim, tá tudo bem.

Entretanto, eu não conseguia apagar a raiva que sentia me subir ao lembrar. A agonia, cheia de medo que sentia desde ontem evaporou num segundo. Digio é o pior! O cara mais ridículo, horrível e babaca que existe!

\- Kurosaki, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Me arrependo de ter feito desde aquele dia.

O olhei cansada.

\- Tá tudo bem, Keita. Afinal, eu te persegui e acertei sua cara com um taco de beisebol, estamos quites.

Com a menção ele engoliu ruidosamente em seco. É... Eu estava possessa nesse dia. Enfim, águas passadas. Dei um tapinha no seu ombro o acalmando.

\- Como eu disse, tá tudo bem. Valeu mesmo pelas anotações.

Sorri gentil e ele visivelmente relaxou.

\- De nada, Kurosaki.

Assentindo ele seguiu caminho até o bebedouro enquanto que fui até minha sala. Durante toda a manhã, Hikari me lançou uns olhares cúmplices mal disfarçando um sorriso e mal pude disfarçar o desconforto. Ontem ela me intimou a dizer tudo que aconteceu entre mim e o capitão do time de futebol. Hikari não era nada boba. Ela percebeu essa tensão toda entre mim e Toushirou e sua primeira pergunta foi o que estava rolando entre a gente.

_\- Deve ter sido bom demais esse acampamento pro jeito como ele te olhava. Sério, Karin. Parecia que o Hitsugaya não via mais ninguém._

É... E agora minha amiga parecia saber de algo muito interessante. No fim do dia ela não me decepcionou. Com o namorado esperando na porta se virou para mim enquanto saímos ao ajeitar as alças da mochila nos ombros.

\- Tenho algo pra te contar, posso te ligar mais tarde?

\- Claro.

\- Legal, até amanhã.

Acenou indo embora e dei os ombros. Até que foi bem tranquilo. Hoje não ia pro clube, Zaraki me dispensou para “pensar no problema tático” e aproveitei indo até a biblioteca. Estudaria o caderno que Keita me entregou enquanto esperava Toushirou. Pois mais que seja covarde e tentador ir embora, prometi a mim mesma que faria isso dar certo. Toushirou não foi dispensado como eu e seriam apenas algumas horas. Eu avisei Ichi-nii que chegaria tarde, então sem problema.

Estava vagando pelos prédios dos clubes de artes e cultura quando ouvi um barulho. Ecoou nesse corredor vazio e pisquei quando o ruído veio de novo. Curiosa segui o som até uma sala de música e ao chegar bem perto da porta os sons ficaram mais nítidos. Respirações ofegantes, estalos intercalados. Quando um gemido bem feminino soou minha ficha caiu. Beijos... Isso é barulho de beijo!

\- Espera, aqui não.

Nani? Eu conheço essa voz da garota. Com cuidado espiei na vidraça da porta encontrando o casal instalado na mesa do professor. Ela sentada com o cara entre suas pernas. Justo quando o cara afastou o rosto da menina meu queixo caiu quando enxerguei quem era. Hinamori... A Hinamori! Com os lábios vermelhos e inchados ofegava se esquivando de outro beijo. O cara gemeu sussurrando algo no seu ouvido, as mãos bem seguras no quadril dela e se roçou a fazendo o empurrar no peito.

\- Alguém pode vir.

\- _Ninguém_ vai aparecer. Todos estão ocupados à essa hora.

Ele beijou sôfrego o pescoço dela e tive outro espanto ao reconhecer sua voz. Eu não acredito! Era o idiota do Rikuo! Presa na surpresa assisti Hinamori o empurrar mais determinada pelos ombros e parecia chateada.

\- Rikuo, eu disse _não_.

\- É sério? – a fitando por um momento ele percebeu que Hinamori não ia mudar de ideia, então suspirou se afastando ao ajeitar as roupas – Não acredito que vai me deixar na mão.

Ajeitando a gola da blusa – com uns botões soltos – ela sorriu sedutora para ele, mesmo que Rikuo bufasse impaciente.

\- Eu te compenso depois, sempre faço.

\- Nem sempre.

Meu rosto pegou fogo enquanto ele ajeitou a calça de um jeito mais confortável. Era óbvio o porquê, olhei ao redor no corredor ainda deserto e engoli em seco espiando outra vez. Eu não acredito que Hinamori e Rikuo estão juntos, quando aconteceu? Ontem ela não praticamente me ameaçou por causa do Toushirou? Garota gananciosa.

\- Eu não te chamei aqui pra isso.

\- Então por que foi?

Ele estava mesmo frustrado e tive um prazer secreto por isso. Não era segredo pra ninguém que eu não gostava dele. Hinamori já composta dos amassos se sentou educada, as pernas cruzadas, enquanto Rikuo se encostava num piano à direita da mesa do professor.

\- Disse que tinha algo interessante para me contar. O que era?

Esse tom doce e manipulativo me dava asco. Pra minha surpresa, Rikuo cruzou os braços a fitando sério.

\- Tinha razão. Algo está rolando entre a bruxa e o Hitsugaya. Hoje de manhã ele flertou com ela e pude jurar que disse o primeiro nome da Kurosaki.

Prendi o fôlego com o que ele disse e à menção da última parte Hinamori ficou rígida estreitando levemente os olhos.

\- Karin, não é?

\- Como vou saber?

\- Não importa. Mais alguma coisa?

Grunhindo de desgosto, pois era óbvio que Hinamori o estava usando para espionar, Rikuo desviou os olhos.

\- Eles vão resolver o esquema tático do time titular mais tarde. Sem mim e Noitra é treinamento perdido até o fim da dispensa médica, então vão indicar os substitutos. Provavelmente serão nossos reservas nas eliminatórias.

\- Hum... Bom saber.

Com esse comentário foi um basta. Saltando da mesa Hinamori sorriu maliciosa para ele se aproximando até se apoiar contra seu corpo. Rikuo largou os braços, envolvendo a cintura de Hinamori e enquanto ela afundava as mãos nos seus cabelos, se esticou até colar a boca na sua dando início ao um longo beijo.

De todas as coisas que Hinamori poderia fazer, usar Rikuo assim para espionar no clube foi improvável.


	16. Promessa

KARIN POV

Flagrar aquela cena de Rikuo e Hinamori – ainda mais o conteúdo da conversa – sinceramente me deu um mal-estar. Enquanto se beijavam dando início em uma outra seção de amassos escapuli dali desistindo de esperar na biblioteca. Precisava de ar, pensar em uma estratégia contra essa trama de espionagem daquela garota. O pátio leste do colégio era um ótimo lugar para isso.

Ele ficava entre a cafeteria e os prédios das salas de aula formando um “L”, com uma passarela interligando os dois edifícios. Portas laterais se localizavam abaixo da passarela e por elas os alunos iam e viam entre os prédios. Mas não era ali exatamente onde eu estava. No centro desse pátio um grande cedro se erguia e à sombra dele me sentei num banco de madeira. A estrutura ficava em volta da árvore, como um quadrado e o tronco servia com um bom apoio à se encostar.

Os treinos geralmente terminavam lá pelas sete da noite então eu tinha um certo tempo. O treinador me avisou no intervalo sobre minha dispensa hoje à tarde, então devia ter feito o mesmo com Toushirou. Quer dizer, ele não podia se ausentar do treino mesmo se quisesse. É o capitão e além disso, desde a nova formação tática percebi Toushirou ajudando no desempenho técnico do time. Só espero que Zaraki o tenha avisado sobre isso, seria frustrante ter esperado à toa na escola.

Pegando o caderno dentro da mochila, me acomodei lendo as anotações de Keita enquanto ainda havia sol. A luz dourada da tarde e os barulhos ocasionais dos alunos faziam um som de fundo relaxante. Aumentava minha concentração que ao me dar conta mordia o bocal da caneta. Em algum momento pesquei do meu estojo. Me encostando na árvore, consegui achar um canto para me acomodar usando o tronco como apoio. As pernas levantei e puxei para mim pondo o caderno nas coxas. Estava de short por debaixo da saia mesmo, então não me incomodei muito com a falta de decoro.

A posição do sol mudava conforme a tarde seguia e folheando até as últimas páginas do caderno acabei encontrando algo bem interessante. Num canto inferior da folha, rabiscado com floreio e vários detalhes um retrato bem suspeito de uma garota, precisamente da minha amiga Hikari sorria pra mim. Arquei a sobrancelha risonha e surpresa. Girei o caderno aproximando mais e fiquei impressionada. Puxa... Keita tinha tanto talento assim? – além de ter uma queda por Hikari.

\- Kurosaki.

\- Hum?

Murmurei distraída ao tombar a cabeça para trás, fitando de baixo para cima a pessoa atrás de mim. O bocal que eu mordia ficou frouxo na minha boca enquanto eu encarava bem de perto olhos verdes, meio encobertos por mechas brancas úmidas.

\- O que está fazendo?

O que _você_ está fazendo?!

Prendendo um grito histérico me sentei reta, bem a tempo dele se afastar evitando que batêssemos na cabeça. Pensei ter visto um sorriso sinuoso quando Toushirou ficou diante de mim. Caramba. Eu senti até o aroma do shampoo que ele usou! Emburrada, o encarei de soslaio ignorando meu rosto quente.

\- Não devia se aproximar desse jeito sorrateiro das pessoas.

Ele escondeu o sorriso, embora seus olhos dissessem o contrário.

\- Você que se assustou, Kurosaki. Não tenho culpa se estava distraída.

Estranhando, pisquei com o uso do sobrenome e logo mais vi o pessoal se aproximando indo em direção à saída. Ah... Não estávamos sozinhos. De ontem para hoje percebi algo nesse novo comportamento do Toushirou. Ele só me chamava por “Karin” quando éramos sós nós dois. Do contrário, me tratava por “Kurosaki”. Bem, não importa.

Levantei do banco, guardando o caderno na mochila e me voltei indo em direção aos prédios.

\- Tanto faz. Vamos pra biblioteca antes que feche.

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor, vamos à outro lugar.

Ao olhar sobre o ombro emudeci por um momento, franzindo a testa ao vê-lo já distante de mim andando em direção à saída.

\- Ei, espere.

Ele fingiu que não me ouviu e girei no lugar realmente não acreditando nisso. Caminhei apressada tentando segurar o estresse.

\- Toushirou!

Finalmente parando, ele esperou até que o alcançasse.

\- O que?

Virando o rosto pra mim, quando me encarou por um momento não soube o que dizer. Seu olhar, toda sua expressão dizia que gostava muito do que via, ou seja, eu. Fiquei até sem jeito inquieta no lugar.

\- Por que a gente não faz o que treinador pediu aqui mesmo?

\- Com medo de ficar sozinha comigo?

Novamente seus olhos se aqueceram martelando meu pobre coração, principalmente quando se aproximou um passo, dois... Com um ar insinuante que quase me esqueci de responder.

\- Cl..claro que não.

Droga, gaguejei e vendo ele curvou os lábios.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Toushirou!

Rindo abafado, Toushirou se afastou um pouco me dando espaço para respirar o encarando ofendida. Tenho a péssima impressão de que estava brincando comigo e ele percebeu.

\- Relaxe. Apenas quero comer alguma coisa, sabe como são os treinos pré-temporada.

Como sei. Zaraki praticamente surtava com os circuitos e simulações de jogos que criava para o time. Eu passei a carregar umas barras de cereal depois do primeiro treino massivo durante o intercolegial.

Mas tivesse dito antes! Esse jeito novo dele estava me deixando maluca.

\- Você vem? Eu pago.

O nervosismo praticamente sumiu com o anúncio de comida grátis.

\- Claro. Aonde vamos?

Escondendo um sorriso, ele apenas girou no lugar caminhando até o portão e segui ao seu lado. Entendi, não ia me dizer. Bem, não me importei. Andamos juntos pela calçada até descer a avenida e depois do sinal descemos na estação de metrô. À esse horário estava cheio e sem me avisar sua mão agarrou a minha, de um jeito firme para não soltar.

Quase protestei com o rosto afogueado quando o fluxo de gente aumentou e fechei a boca. Sorte que estava com meu cartão. Nas catracas vi que tinha credito suficiente para ir e voltar e deixei a liderança com Toushirou. No horário de pico a plataforma estava lotada, praticamente corríamos até perto da linha amarela e esperamos. Verdade seja, eu estava super consciente em como nossas mãos se encaixavam, em como a gente devia parecer aos outros.

Um cara e uma garota de mãos dadas... Um casal de namorados.

Minha pressão subiu e sacudi a cabeça. Pare com isso, Karin. Não é hora ou lugar pra ficar sonhando. Entretanto... Não deixa de ser emocionante em estar assim com Toushirou. Dei uma olhadinha para ele e o mesmo olhava a tela verificando as linhas e estações. À essa altura seu cabelo estava mais seco e tirei esse momento para admirá-lo.

Toushirou estava com o agasalho cor de chumbo do clube, a jaqueta de zíper aberto com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos. A alça da mochila de treino pendurava atravessada no seu peito e fitei abobalhada seus cabelos meio úmidos. Eles grudavam um pouco na nuca bagunçados ao emoldurar seu rosto.

Claro, ele tinha tomado um banho depois do treino puxado, super normal e eu devia estar acostumada, não é? Errado. Evitava de proposito toda santa vez para não admirar feito boba o jeito como os cabelos dele ficavam tão... Droga. Dava uma vontade insana de pentear com os dedos pra tirar as mechas do seu rosto. Justo nesse instante, o metrô chegava, o barulho por um momento abafando os sons. Ouvi distante o anúncio e a lufada forte de vento sacudiu essas mechas brancas me deixando mais aérea. Toushirou baixou o olhar para mim, segundos depois escondendo um sorriso.

\- Karin.

\- Hai.

Ah... Realmente parecem ser tão macios... Alias, ele enxugou direito com a toalha?

\- Vamos.

O que? Mal me situei e ele me puxava em direção à uma das portas do metrô, costurando o fluxo de gente saindo do mesmo. Por pouco fico para trás! A pressão das pessoas quase me empurrou, mas Toushirou não me soltou e logo conseguimos entrar. Com tantas pessoas também entrando o vagão ficaria abarrotado em instantes. Já ia segurar o poste – estávamos perto dele – quando Toushirou rápido me puxou para ele e soltou minha mão para enlaçar minha cintura. Foi bem a tempo das portas se fecharem e sermos empurrados contra elas. Eu prendia o folego, o coração pulsando forte com o rosto enterrado na sua clavícula.

Ai... meu Deus.

Estou tremendo tanto que agarrei uma aba da sua jaqueta e esperei ouvir um sorrisinho, mas no lugar disso o braço em minha cintura se ajeitou me mantendo junto do seu corpo sem apertar.

\- Tudo bem?

Assenti sem coragem pra encara-lo. Eu podia sentir até minhas orelhas quentes. Foi nesse instante que ouvi o sorriso e virei o rosto suspirando emburrada. Tinha situação melhor pra ele ter certeza em como mexe comigo? Desse jeito, Toushirou sentia até meu coração martelar contra seu peito sem problema. Pensando nisso, me toquei.

\- Você planejou isso, não foi?

\- O que?

Estreitei o olhar, agora nem dava pra disfarçar a satisfação que irradiava dele.

\- Isso. A gente assim.

\- Está pensando demais, Karin.

Sei...

Eu não tive vontade para discutir e deixei como estava. Respirava tentando me acalmar e aproveitar essa situação como Toushirou parecia estar também. Levei uma parada de estação em reparar que atraímos um certo tipo de atenção. Algumas garotas de outros colégios olhavam pra nós com ciúme e inveja, era bem claro à quem destinavam os olhares, afinal Toushirou é gato demais. Mas também havia pessoas mais velhas encarando entre um ar exasperado e divertido o modo como Toushirou me segurava.

Em particular, quando chegamos à uma outra estação e o fluxo de gente diminuiu um homem tentou chegar perto de nós. Antes que se aproximasse demais o cara que me segurava esticou o braço livre apoiando a mão na parede e “bloqueando” esse lado. Me espantei com essa atitude, afinal levei um susto quando fez de repente e levantei o rosto pro Toushirou. Minha boca ressecou ao ver a cara séria que ele fazia ao encarar o homem. Olhei pra esse e o sujeito rápido havia se afastado.

Era como se ele tivesse dito:_ “se manda daqui”._

Teria me sentido lisonjeada senão tivesse entendido. Era um daqueles pervertidos. De repente, me senti bem mais à vontade junto assim de Toushirou. Depois disso, nada mais aconteceu e duas estações depois descemos na nossa parada. Antes das portas abrirem Toushirou me soltou escorregando a mão até a minha e segurei quando a agarrou. Gente demais, foi um sufoco pra sair e logo andávamos na plataforma em direção à saída.

Ao passar o cartão no leitor das catracas fiquei realmente grata que Toushirou pagaria o “jantar”, afinal já estava de noite e ele convidou. Eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente se precisasse recarregar o cartão. Quando saímos da estação para as ruas entendi porque ele me trouxe aqui. Era um bairro comercial, cheio de restaurantes e lojas.

Era o momento ideal para soltarmos as mãos, mas esqueci completamente disso enquanto caminhávamos na calçada. Ele também nem mencionou, invés disso se interessou por algo diferente.

\- Aonde quer ir?

Mordi de leve o lábio indecisa, eram tantas opções.

\- Não sei. Você escolhe.

Olhei para ele e Toushirou me fitava de uma maneira me aqueceu por dentro. Era carinhosa, até empolgada e ele mal conseguia disfarçar isso, pois sorriu do quer que estivesse pensando.

\- Certo, não reclame depois.

O encarei curiosa, mas apenas ele ignorou e foi me guiando sem soltar nossas mãos. Pelo contrário, apenas entrelaçou nossos dedos apertando um pouco e devolvi em reflexo. Não era mais tão estranho assim. Toushirou nos levou direto à um restaurante de okonomiyaki. Sorri imaginando o quanto ele devia estar com fome e também por ser um dos meus pratos favoritos. Ele não se lembrava, certo? Alias, nem sei ao certo se disse.

Bom, entramos e logo ele pediu uma mesa para dois. O garçom ao reparar em nós, nos arranjou um lugar no canto com vista para rua. Foi apenas nesse instante que soltamos as mãos e nos sentamos. Senti falta disso, mas tentei disfarçar estudando o cardápio. Escolhemos o sabor que queríamos e entre o preparo das porções, a massa ser trazida e a mesma sendo frita na chapa da mesa conversamos sobre o motivo desse jantar.

O seleção dos dois jogadores.

Chato, viu? Só reparei nisso quando eu mesma trouxe à tona e quis morder a língua depois de ver o ar surpreso de Toushirou. Eu tinha que matar esse clima incrível e legal desde que saímos da escola. Ainda bem que ele continuou a conversar normalmente. Comíamos aos poucos o okonomiyaki falando e falando sobre futebol e a equipe. Fluía tão bem que esqueci o mal-estar pela mancada. Quando mencionei as anotações de Keita, Toushirou pegou um pouco da panqueca fritando na chapa com a espátula.

\- Eu que pedi para ele fazer isso.

Pisquei surpresa.

\- Você sabia que Keita tinha uma habilidade assim?

Afinal, fazer analises de desempenho não é nada fácil, ainda mais com o nível de observação daqueles. Comendo mais uma porção do okonomiyaki, ele engoliu antes de anuir.

\- Sim e também ele queria fazer as pazes com você. Deu certo?

O que? Agora faz sentido. Envergonhada, desviei o olhar quando Toushirou estreitou risonho o seu.

\- Idiota.

\- Por que?

Seu tom tinha um ar tranquilo e curioso. Só me deixou mais sem graça e o fitei com cautela.

\- Keita estava todo nervoso durante os treinos hoje. Você o ameaçou por acaso?

\- Não.

Estreitei o olhar quando ele se inclinou um pouco na minha direção. Esse ar malicioso não me engana.

\- Por que será que não acredito?

Quase rindo, seus olhos tinham um ar leve apesar de escurecidos.

\- Eu não fiz nada, Karin. Agora se ele ficou nervoso deve ter sido pelo jeito que fiquei quando se afogou.

Todo ar de brincadeira dissipou ficando sério, um pouco tenso, mas aliviado por isso já ter passado. A fome também passou com esse assunto e pensei nisso.

\- Eles... Eles ainda estavam lá?

Todo seu corpo enrijeceu entendendo e engoli em seco com esse ar um tanto... Obscurecido. Era como se visse uma raiva reprimida totalmente diferente das que já me mostrou. De repente, fez um pouco de sentido o comportamento de Keita.

\- Estavam e riam. Só se mexeram quando mergulhei pra te tirar da água.

\- Imbecis.

Estremeci revoltada, mas respirei fundo.

\- Enfim, já passou e me vinguei deles.

\- De fato.

Toushirou curvou os lábios, apagando qualquer indicio de raiva que vi antes. Quase ri bebendo um pouco d’água e pensei nisso. Toushirou era um cara bem calmo, quieto e à vontade somente com quem ele quer. Era bem difícil imagina-lo com uma raiva daquelas. Isso só mostra que existem coisas que nem sabemos um do outro, o quanto mudamos nesses cinco anos. Mas pela primeira vez não me senti mal por isso. Deve ser porque não tinha mais que esconder quem eu era.

\- Sobre o que está pensando?

\- Hum...?

O olhei e me fitava curioso. O garçom apareceu para retirar a louça e nesse momento Toushirou aproveitou pra pagar. Ele me olhou esperando e me toquei que nem respondi.

\- Nada sério. Só no quanto a gente mudou nesses anos.

\- Verdade.

Ficamos quietos, pensativos e percebi que ele tinha aquele ar especulativo quando pensava com cuidado no que queria me perguntar. Engoli em seco, me preparando.

\- Karin.

\- Sim?

Tomando mais uma pausa, ele desviou o olhar por um momento e se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa com uma expressão composta no rosto.

\- Esse acidente que sofreu foi há cinco anos, não é?

Um bolo de desconforto quase obstruiu minha garganta e engoli em seco baixando o olhar. Mirava minhas mãos cruzadas nas pernas, girando inquieta os dedos pra me acalmar, tentando não chorar. É claro que Toushirou percebeu exatamente quando isso me aconteceu, estava implícito na pergunta e preferi não responder.

\- O que os médicos disseram?

Prendi o folego, sentindo as narinas e os olhos arderem ao apertar com força as mãos.

\- A gente pode mudar de assunto, por favor?

Sorri sem graça, tentando ser animada ao olhar pra ele e vi o quanto não deu certo. Preocupação e pesar cobriu seu rosto por uns segundos quando Toushirou encobriu num ar neutro assentindo. Droga... Meus olhos estavam bem brilhando com as lágrimas reprimidas.

\- Pelo ao menos não imaginei que ficaria tão ferina e encrenqueira assim.

Arquejei surpresa e ofendida, principalmente com o modo que me fitava, cheio de malicia.

\- Eu não sou encrenqueira.

\- Suas vinganças ficaram lendárias, Karin.

Levantou a sobrancelha, apontando esse fato indiscutível. Eu tinha que me defender.

\- Elas foram merecidas e não faria se não tivessem em primeiro lugar mexido comigo.

\- Sei...

\- É sério. Alias, tem uma vantagem sobre isso.

\- E qual seria?

Ele ficou mais convencido apoiando os braços cruzados na mesa. Apenas me empertiguei no assento.

\- Todos pensam duas vezes antes de me incomodar.

\- Correção: todo mundo tem medo da gerente bruxa do clube de futebol.

\- Ei!

Joguei o guardanapo usado na sua cara, apenas pra ele se esquivar e pegar rindo abafado de mim. O som foi tão contagiante que ri também. Esse ar leve e descontraído é tão bom, realmente senti falta disso nesses anos. Quando o riso cessou pensei em algo que estava matutando desde umas semanas que entrei no clube.

\- Toushirou, posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro.

\- Por que não entrou em algum time de sub-17 da J-legue?

Com essa pergunta ele ergueu o olhar me encarando e esperando. Me pegou de surpresa e me remexi inquieta no assento. Como não disse nada continuei expressando esse pensamento confuso.

\- Existem vários clubes profissionais pela cidade, até nas outras províncias que te aceitariam sem pestanejar. Com uma habilidade dessas por que veio pra cá?

E “pra cá” quis dizer o colégio Karakura.

\- Pensei que fosse óbvio.

Pisquei mais confusa.

\- Como assim?

Desviando o olhar para o copo meio vazio o remexendo, tive a impressão que ele não conseguia me encarar.

\- Passei uma fase ruim uns quatro anos atrás.

\- Fase ruim?

\- Longa história, depois eu te conto. Mas além disso, tem razão, eu não parei de participar dos jogos e campeonatos desde àquela época. Fui convidado à mais de um clube quando estava no ginasial.

\- Então por que?

Realmente não entendo e nesse instante, Toushirou parou de mexer o copo quase rindo, o barulho me soando um tanto incrédulo e tímido. Senti que estava prestes a falar algo constrangedor.

\- Lembra o que eu te falei no terraço?

Essas memórias eram tão envoltas de amargura que por um momento quase esqueci do que se referia. O último dia do festival esportivo, quando nos vimos pela última vez. Meu coração acelerou como naquela época, igual a sensação quente que tomava meu peito quando ouvi da primeira vez.

_“Quando for se escrever para esse colégio... Irei com você”_

Erguendo os olhos, Toushirou me fitava de um jeito tão cálido entre as mechas de seu cabelo, que manchas de rubor no seu rosto não diminuíam o impacto do seu olhar.

\- Eu disse que sempre ficaria perto de você.


	17. Reflexo

HITSUGAYA POV

Eu disse.

Realmente disse para ela.

Karin me fitava impressionada, meio desnorteada e esse ar desprevenido invés de me deixar inseguro apenas aumentava essa sensação tenra, cálida que sentia no peito. Acho que meu corpo todo estava assim, mergulhado nesse calor. Não consegui desviar o olhar do seu e logo seu rosto corava num tom forte de rosado. Quase sorri, com certeza eu estava igual. Não importa quantas vezes eu veja esse rubor, sempre esse contentamento e prazer me inundava.

Saber que não sou o único a reagir assim, que ela não é indiferente à mim.

Mas agora é diferente. Invés de me acalmar, uma ansiedade me tomava junto com àquela ânsia de ontem. Era mais intensa do que antes enquanto admirava a garota diante de mim. Um lado meu tinha grande vontade de dar a volta pela mesa e esquecer que não estávamos sozinhos nesse restaurante, mas por outro... Eu não quero estragar o que já temos. Karin estava tão mais à vontade perto de mim que não quero me arriscar. Prova disso é ainda não ter fugido depois do que eu disse. Grande progresso.

Engolindo em seco, ela molhou os lábios num gesto de nervosismo e o ato atraiu meu olhar. Eles brilhavam úmidos assim, pareciam mais rosados, macios... Aumentaram esse calor por dentro, me deixando mais quente principalmente quando os entreabriu.

\- T... Toushirou....

Um toque de celular a interrompeu, quebrando esse clima entre nós e tanto eu como ela pestanejamos de susto. Rápido ela alcançou a mochila o pegando de um bolso e aproveitei pra respirar fundo encarando a mesa. Merda... Ter confessado que a segui para o Secundário de Karakura não foi só embaraçoso. Foi perigoso. Estou mal conseguindo me segurar agora. Apertava os punhos, inspirando e expirando em tentativa de baixar... Toda essa vontade.

Estava tão distraído me reprimindo que mal percebi o toque parar. Levantei o olhar, estranhando ao ver Karin encarar o display confusa quando o toque de chamada retornou. Suspirando ela atendeu com a voz apática.

\- Oi.

A pessoa respondeu e pude ouvir pelo volume meio alto da chamada que era um cara. O tom mal humorado deixou claro isso.

\- Eu disse que ia chegar mais tarde – ele disse mais alguma coisa, a deixando irritada e num suspiro conseguiu disfarçar – Não tem nada de errado comigo. Impressão sua.

Era estranho ver o quanto ela se esforçava em parecer calma, visto o quanto era geniosa. Assistindo em como ela ficava tensa ao escutar e segurar um sorriso quase debochado com um olhar irritado para o nada, estreitei os olhos. Essa conversa, ou melhor, discussão era algo frequente e tinha um detalhe importante. Karin e esse sujeito eram íntimos. Bem íntimos. A noção disso me incomodou, dando uma sensação de mal-estar e péssimo humor.

De repente, ela arregalou os olhos indignada.

\- Claro que não!

Esse cara não escutou e tentei controlar minha expressão. A última coisa que precisava era ela saber que _também_ estou irritado. Péssima impressão, acredite.

\- Ichi-nii, eu disse que não.

_Ichi-nii..._ Franzi o cenho intrigado com o nome. Se virando pra mim ela me olhou derrotada.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Shibuya, centro comercial.

Respondi por reflexo e rápido ela voltou atenção para o celular.

\- Num restaurante de okonomiyaki no centro comercial de Shibuya, perto da estação de metrô – mal ela respondeu e ele disse algo a deixando mais estressada – Por que você quer saber? É uma reunião, claro que estaria com alguém.

Oh... Então ele me ouviu. Senti um prazer secreto por esse sujeito saber que ela não estava sozinha.

\- Com o capitão do time, satisfeito?

Pareceu que sim já que não ouvi depois nenhuma frase desaforada e o fato disso aumentou meu ego. Não entendia o que falava com ela, mas o tom superior já me fazia não ir com a cara do sujeito.

\- Tá bom, até mais tarde.

Desligando, Karin guardou o celular na mochila.

\- Quem era?

\- Meu irmão.

Um alivio me inundou. Era apenas seu irmão... Agora faz sentido o nome e tentei disfarçar o constrangimento. O que deu em mim de pensar que era algo mais? Vendo o quanto estava chateada, senti simpatia por ela. Afinal mesmo não sendo do mesmo sangue, Hiyori sabe ser uma irmã bem irritante. Seja lá o que seu irmão disse antes de se despedirem a incomodou e convenceu, tanto que não escondia o desânimo.

\- Ele virá te buscar?

\- Sim.

Seus ombros murcharam enquanto mordia o lábio. Em outro momento teria me distraído como antes, mas agora...

\- Parece preocupada.

Pestanejando, ela me olhou angustiada me intrigando e pegou um copo. Bebericando a água nele, murmurou inquieta.

_"Nem faz ideia."_

\- Como?

\- Nada.

Mas pude ouvir.

Não tivemos que esperar muito e logo pela vidraça para a rua vimos um carro preto estacionando perto da estação de metrô. Não era tão distante do restaurante. O motorista assim que saiu do carro atraiu atenção. Era alto, um universitário e parecia bem nervoso. O cabelo laranja e despenteado se destacava como do seu amigo que desceu do carona. O tom vermelho visível daqui. O jeito deles no entanto foi que me intrigou.

Olhavam ao redor, procurando e andando apressados ao atravessarem a rua. Discutiam e o de cabelo vermelho tentava acalmar o outro, ainda mais quando esse olhou diretamente pra cá e caminhou mais rápido até aqui. Suspirei fundo, me recostando no assento bem a tempo quando entraram e ignoraram o garçom caminhando até essa mesa.

Se ainda tinha dúvidas de quem seria o irmão confirmei quando o cara de cabelo laranja me encarou. Ele me analisava com a carranca mal controlada e medindo minha aparência. Só essa atitude piorou a impressão que já tinha dele e devolvi o encarando de volta. Seu olhar endureceu, deixando tanto seu amigo como Karin exasperados. O ruivo revirou os olhos enquanto ela suspirou enfadada.

\- Nossa, Ichi-nii. Que bom que chegou, agora vamos.

Sua voz foi carregada de ironia. Se levantando do assento, ela pegou a mochila pendurando a alça no ombro.

\- Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

Karin parou um momento fitando o seu irmão. Podia apostar que estranhava essa pergunta e eu também, afinal ele não gostou nada quando ela disse que estava comigo.

\- Como eu disse antes esse é o capitão do time.

\- Hitsugaya Toushirou?

Então ele me conhece? Desviei o olhar pela primeira vez para Karin e suas bochechas tinham manchas de rubor. Voltei a encara-lo levantando do assento ao ficar perto dela. Percebi que ele não gostou e seu amigo ruivo observava curioso.

\- Isso e você seria...?

\- O irmão mais velho dela. Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Prazer.

Não assenti, nem ofereci a mão. Tive a leve impressão que ele iria ignorar. Ouvi um riso disfarçado de tosse e simpatizei um pouco com o amigo dele. O Kurosaki mais velho, no entanto, invés de se irritar curvou os lábios como se curtisse uma piada particular.

\- Prazer em te conhecer também. Soube que anda ajudando essa encrenqueira.

Karin arquejou indignada.

\- Ichi-nii!

Ele apenas a olhou de soslaio.

\- Qual é? Não é verdade que ele anda te livrando dos problemas em que se mete?

\- Não é bem assim.

\- Kiba disse o contrário. Você precisa mesmo de alguém pra te vigiar.

Espere um pouco, ele queria dizer o mesmo Kiba, nosso assistente técnico? Olhei para Karin e percebi que era sim, além disso ela estava desconfortável com a situação toda. Olhei seu irmão intrigado. Aonde ele queria chegar com isso? Mal disfarçou essa hostilidade contra mim e resolveu provocar sua irmã? Ao meu lado, Karin fumegava.

\- Não preciso de uma babá. Já estou bem grandinha.

Concordo.

\- Karin sabe bem se cuidar.

Sua postura arrogante mudou quando a chamei pelo primeiro nome. Seu olhar encheu de rancor e senti confusão pela primeira vez desde que entrou no restaurante. Era como se me odiasse profundamente.

\- Renji, pode leva-la pro carro? Depois alcanço vocês.

O clima tenso aumentou causando uma reação diferente entre nós. Enrijeci no lugar, estreitando os olhos com essa desculpa do Kurosaki mais velho, Karin assustada com isso e o amigo dele tenso o encarando.

\- Ichigo...

\- Leve ela, Renji, não vai demorar muito.

O amigo suspirou resignado deixando Karin mais nervosa e com razão. Só havia um motivo para seu irmão querer ficar sozinho comigo e não era para conversar amigavelmente.

\- O que você vai fazer, Ichi-nii?

\- Nada demais, vai com ele.

\- Mas...

Ela hesitou nos olhando incerta. Isso está ficando sério e a fitei para acalma-la.

\- Pode ir.

Nesse momento, o tal Renji pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela, a guiando para a saída.

\- Vem, baixinha.

Karin engoliu em seco, nos olhando preocupada até sair do estabelecimento junto com o outro. Assim que saíram para a calçada, escutei um som debochado.

\- Uma reunião com jantar, nada mal.

Voltei a olhar Kurosaki e só pelo tom de voz percebi o desprezo carregado.

\- Não entendi.

\- Claro que entendeu, pirralho. Então vamos deixar as coisas claras. O que você quer com a minha irmã?

Respirei fundo, notando os outros clientes do restaurante nervosos com a cena que estávamos armando. Eu não estava escondendo meu comportamento com Karin mesmo e se Kiba realmente contou _tudo_ então dava pra tolerar o “pirralho”. Entretanto, tinha vários jeitos de responder, mas já que ele quis assim bancando o irmão protetor e ciumento não vou recuar.

\- Quero namorá-la, Kurosaki-san. Algum problema?

Vi antes que fizesse.

Rápido, ele agarrou a gola da minha camisa ao ponto que quase me sufocava. Poderia ter evitado, mas não quis. O punho dele não tremia e com o aperto de aço notei que mal se esforçava pra me segurar. Isso significava que era forte, bem acostumado a brigar. Um homem se aproximou nervoso de nós e pela visão periférica notei ser o gerente.

\- Senhores por favor, sem tumulto. Nada de briga aqui dentro.

Tanto Kurosaki como eu ignoramos o gerente. Eu não desviei o olhar e vi a raiva aumentar no irmão de Karin. Dando um passo, ele sussurrou num tom ácido na minha cara.

\- Só por cima do meu cadáver. Eu sei _quem_ é você, moleque. Se depender de mim nunca vai acontecer.

Seria um verdadeiro bate-boca se gritasse, mas com isso ele provou ser bem moderado quando quer. E também... Me desprezava completamente. Estreitei o olhar, segurando seu pulso agarrado na gola da minha camisa. Apertei bem no ponto de pressão sem moderar a força. Ele franziu o rosto, incrédulo, quando seu punho sem querer abriu e o tirei de mim num safanão tão forte que recuou um passo. Sacudindo o pulso, seu ódio amainou pela curiosidade quando me encarou. E agora?

\- Então não é só um atleta ikemen.

Meu humor amargou de vez. Agora sim detestei de verdade esse cara. Irmão de Karin ou não, era um babaca e deixei bem claro o que pensava ao encara-lo.

\- E você realmente me odeia, Kurosaki-san. Por que será? Não fiz nada à você.

A curiosidade sumiu deixando mais uma vez aquele rancor.

\- Tem razão. A gente se vê, moleque.

Dando meia volta, ele caminhou até a saída e pela janela acompanhei até quando chegou ao carro. Karin e o amigo ruivo estavam encostados no automóvel assistindo tudo. Percebi que ela tentou discutir com o irmão, mas foi ignorada. Assim que entraram no carro e foram embora caí sentado no assento, confuso e irritado.

\- Mas o que foi isso?

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

\- Ichi-nii, o que foi isso?!

Mal ele tinha assumido o volante e me debrucei no vão dos bancos. A arrancada me jogou para trás de encontro ao assento, mas rápido me ajeitei bem acostumada à isso e pus o cinto de segurança. Renji nem tinha posto direito o dele e olhou irritado pro meu irmão.

\- Ei! Pra que tanta pressa?

\- Só quero ir embora e esquecer o que houve aqui.

\- Depois daquele quase barraco acho bem difícil.

Renji apontou sério. Ichi-nii apenas engoliu um rosnado e puder notar os nós brancos dos seus dedos apertarem o volante com força. Vê-lo me ignorando aumentou a bolha de frustração dentro mim e não aguentei.

\- Ichi-nii, o que foi aquilo no restaurante?!

Ele suspirou com desgosto.

\- Como assim?

Respondendo com outra pergunta, apenas me estressou.

\- _Como assim?_ Você foi um completo ogro com meu amigo. Por um momento achei que ia socar a cara dele!

Não tinha como negar. Fiquei com o coração na boca quando o vi agarrar Toushirou pela camisa daquele jeito. Só não voltei porque Renji me segurou.

\- Amigo, é?

Não gostei do seu tom, me deixava desconfortável.

\- Sim, o que é que tem?

\- Muito estranho ele te chamar pra jantar só por causa de uma reunião sobre o clube.

Fiquei super vermelha com a insinuação, quase perdi toda a revolta que sentia pela atitude dele.

\- V..você tá exagerando, não foi nada demais.

\- Não foi porque cheguei a tempo.

Arfei incrédula. Sério mesmo que disse isso?

\- Olha aqui, eu não sou uma donzela em perigo pra vir correndo me buscar, nem são dez da noite.

\- Sabe, ela tem razão.

Obrigada Renji! Meu irmão apenas o encarou carrancudo e estressado.

\- Você cala a boca.

Renji apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Cara... Você me arrastou dizendo que era algo urgente e quando chegamos era só sua irmã jantando com alguém.

Não sei se ficava agradecida por Renji ter me defendido ou se a vergonha me engolfava. Até ele acha que foi tipo um encontro. Espere, foi um encontro? Agora nem eu mesma sei.

\- Diz isso porque a irmã não era sua.

\- Qual é o seu problema? É normal os dois estarem juntos, afinal ele não é o novo capitão? Ela é a gerente, não é nada demais nessas coisas e sabe você muito bem como é.

Um silêncio pairou dentro do carro, enquanto Renji e eu olhávamos Ichi-nii esperando uma resposta, porque ele tinha que dar. Eu nunca o vi agir daquele jeito. Meu irmão é esquentado? Sim, mas não sai no braço ou discutindo sem motivo e o modo como ele encarava o Toushirou...

\- É como se odiasse ele.

No carona Renji pestanejou com meu sussurro e encarou mais desconfiado meu irmão. Nós dois vimos o que aconteceu, nem sei como não houve uma confusão. Suspirando fundo, Ichi-nii soltou uma mão do volante apoiando no câmbio da marcha. Achei estranho, principalmente quando não mudou.

\- Não é ódio, só não gostei desse pirralho.

Atá. Ele quer enganar quem? Estreitei o olhar incomodada.

\- Toushirou não é um pirralho.

Pelo retrovisor nos encaramos. Sua raiva tinha baixado, mas a cautela não.

\- Já se chamam pelos primeiros nomes...

Por algum motivo seu tom controlado me fez gelar por dentro, como se tivesse cometido um erro. Ichi-nii percebeu ficando desconfiado e tentei disfarçar.

\- Isso... Não interessa. Somos amigos e ponto final. Você agiu como um babaca, Ichi-nii e sei que não é assim.

\- Ela tem razão, Ichigo. Você exagerou.

Por um momento meu irmão parecia que ia xingar o Renji, mas respirou fundo e grunhiu se concentrando nas ruas.

\- Ok. Mas não podem me culpar quando descubro que foi jantar com um cara e logo com o sujeito que anda te protegendo.

\- É mesmo? Então era verdade...

Renji me lançou um sorriso malicioso sobre o ombro e estremeci mais nervosa e sem graça.

\- Não foi um encontro. Por que insistem nisso?

\- Vou fingir que acredito.

Esse ruivo soltou um riso e ignorei olhando para Ichi-nii, mas esse simplesmente grunhiu concordando e girando o pulso da mão livre devagar. Agora que lembrei foi justo essa que ele usou para agarrar Toushirou pela camisa e o mesmo se soltou dele. Renji também reparou e franziu a testa.

\- Que foi, cara?

\- Nada.

Nada? Eu conheço meu irmão e sei que está escondendo alguma coisa. Por enquanto, vou deixar quieto. O clima de desastre amenizou desde que saímos e eu não quero estragar. No entanto, o silencio não poderia durar com Renji e meu irmão debaixo do mesmo teto – mesmo que fosse do carro. Isso se provou quando esse ruivo começou a rir. Deu pra notar a paciência do meu irmão encurtando ao ver Renji se revirar em outro riso.

\- O que foi teme?

\- Agora entendi. Ele abriu seu pulso, não foi?

Ichi-nii ficou calado o ignorando enquanto fiquei perdida. Do que Renji está falando? Como meu irmão continuou quieto foi confirmação o suficiente para Renji rir mais.

\- É verdade então. Caramba, quem diria...

\- Também fiquei surpreso.

Ichi-nii tinha um ar curioso e não de dor pelo pulso aberto. Só prova o quanto ele não é normal e então tive um estalo: pulso + “ele” = abriu. Encarei de olhos arregalados sua mão direita no câmbio de marcha. Toushirou fez isso?! Lembrei de quando ele se soltou do agarre de Ichi-nii no restaurante, meu coração quase saltando pela boca enquanto Renji me segurava para não aumentar a confusão.

Por um milagre não rolou uma briga e das feias.

\- Pelo ao menos o cara não é um fracote. Lembra daquela vez...

\- Renji.

Meu irmão rosnou em aviso, mas foi tarde demais. Me debrucei no vão dos bancos arfando.

_\- Daquela vez?_

\- Renji tá brincando.

\- Não estou não.

A voz risonha do outro apenas me deixou mais indignada. Eu não acredito que meu irmão já fez isso.

\- Quantas vezes você fez uma palhaçada dessas?

Ele nem teve coragem de olhar em relance pra mim!

\- Ichi-nii!

E como se de esperar, ele não me respondeu.

_No dia seguinte_

Acordei cansada e irritada por ontem. Meu irmão todo protetor não disse nem uma palavra sobre as outras vezes que intimidou meus amigos. Ou como Renji insinuou, os caras que se interessavam por mim. Ichi-nii me ignorou o caminho todo até em casa e fingiu não ouvir minhas perguntas. Era simplesmente frustrante! E Renji? Sequer abriu o bico depois de soltar essa bomba.

Para completar Hikari não me ligou. Depois de um banho e ficar à vontade em roupas leves esperei sua ligação, mas ela sequer mandou uma mensagem explicando. Tentei ligar, mas só dava na caixa postal. Acho que pode ter acontecido algo com seu namorado. Afinal de contas, os dois saíram juntos. Não vou mentir, não gosto muito dele. Kai é extrovertido e simpático, mas monopoliza demais minha amiga. Sério, ele sempre quer ficar sozinho com ela e se não fosse a felicidade estampada nos olhos de Hikari diria minha opinião crua desse cara.

Hoje antes de ir para o treino à tarde vou conversar com ela, sei que no almoço Hikari quer ficar com Kai e não vou atrapalhar. Mas realmente me deixou curiosa sobre o que tanto queria falar comigo.

\- Pra frente! Não percam o foco!

Ergui os olhos para grito do treinador. Zaraki incitava o time da linha lateral e assisti em tempo dos novos titulares avançarem conduzindo a bola pro ataque. Hoje assim que o treino da manhã começou, Zaraki anunciou os substitutos de Noitra-senpai e Rikuo. Olhei para Toushirou intrigada numa pergunta muda e sorriu discreto assentindo. Pela nossa conversa ontem no restaurante Azumi-senpai e Kimura foram a melhor escolha.

Assisti ansiosa e analítica enquanto costuravam a defesa dos reservas, o idiota do Digio correndo ao se posicionar melhor na grande área. Num cruzamento, Azumi-senpai conseguiu conectar a bola com o centroavante, mas... A defesa do time de Karakura era formidável agora.

O corte de um dos zagueiros foi certeiro e pude jurar que ouvi o rosnado de Digio daqui. O contra-ataque rápido e forte me fez morder o bocal da caneta, tensa e nervosa. Era bom por um lado porque significava que nossos reservas sabiam aproveitar a chance de marcar, mas por outro o time principal tinha que provar impedir o avanço. O treinador não parava de berrar.

\- Cadê a marcação? Keita, Yami, se alinhem na zaga, porra!

Ai que agonia. Zaraki parecia que estouraria uma veia capilar de tanto estresse. Um chute certeiro no gol e o goleiro mergulhou pro lado esquerdo defendendo no último segundo e mordi o lábio. Quase... Cobrança lateral para os reservas. Vi que nem Akira e Digio voltaram, estavam no meio do campo e voltei os olhos bem quando mais uma vez nosso goleiro defendia e jogava pra frente. Keita alcançou a bola tocando para o jogador mais próximo e prendi fôlego quando Toushirou só deu um toque nela se livrando da marcação e correu junto da bola.

Não consegui desviar o olhar. Hipnotizada enquanto ele avançava driblando cada jogador que tentava pará-lo sem diminuir sua arrancada. Era incrível, principalmente quando ele pulou junto com a bola evitando um carrinho e continuou avançando até a pequena área. Digio gritava pedindo a bola, mas com um zagueiro o marcando a decisão foi óbvia. Toushirou só chutou para o gol, o efeito fazendo a bola curvar entrando bem no canto superior aumentando o placar. Eu pulei gritando empolgada. Nada anormal, afinal os outros jogadores também gritavam e do gramado Toushirou só olhou na minha direção arfando.

Senti uma conexão forte entre nós, minha animação mais baixa ao me lembrar de ontem. Se não fosse pela ligação de Ichi-nii o que teria acontecido? Ao observar os outros comemorando junto com Toushirou abracei o caderno, quieta sem afastar meus olhos dele. Como jogava no ataque desde abril a mudança para a posição de meio-armador devia ser cansativa pra ele. Afinal, meio-campistas correm bem mais que os atacantes durante uma partida, mas sequer parecia exausto. Só fazia a declaração de ontem ser surreal.

Toushirou tinha tudo o que um clube profissional buscava e ainda sim ele escolheu vir para esse colégio... Entrar no clube de futebol daqui... Suspirei com o coração martelando enquanto via ele conversar com os outros. O que Toushirou teria dito pra mim se meu irmão não tivesse interrompido? Droga... Queria tanto saber. Essa ansiedade não me deixava pensar direito e me conheço, vou acabar perguntando pra ele.

Justo nesse instante Zaraki apitou encerrando o treino matutino. Os jogadores se reuniram diante dele e vi Kiba passar esbaforido pelo portão desse campo. Reprimi um grunhido aborrecida com ele. Caramba, o que ele tinha em fofocar tudo o que acontece pro meu irmão? Depois vou ter uma séria conversa com ele – e também pegar as anotações dessa reunião de fim de treino. Ajeitei minhas coisas e segui pro deposito de equipamentos. Quanto mais adiantar a limpeza do campo melhor.

Primeiro peguei os cestos para as bolas e levei até onde mais cedo os rapazes juntaram para o treino de jogo. Assim que acabei empurrei um dos cestos para o deposito, ainda bem que tinha rodinhas. Estava empurrando no canto quando ouvi um barulho e girei em tempo de ver Toushirou trazer os cones. Engoli em seco, de repente inquieta.

\- Oi... Gol incrível no final.

Ai meu Deus! Poderia ser mais desajeitada? Toushirou apenas curvou os lábios colocando os cones em cima de uma mesa.

\- Obrigado.

Ele apenas se virou para mim e evitei suspirar de novo. Não fique nervosa, essa era uma oportunidade perfeita para perguntar o que não pude ontem. Pigarreando fingi que arrumava umas caixas na prateleira atrás mim.

\- Sabe, você nem parece muito cansado depois de correr uma partida inteira.

\- Não é problema, já estou bem acostumado.

\- Como assim?

Franzi as sobrancelhas confusa e ao olhar sobre o ombro vi em tempo de Toushirou puxar mais um cesto vazio do canto para a saída.

\- Eu corro 10km todo dia.

Pisquei impressionada, meio boquiaberta.

\- Dez quilômetros ... Todo dia?! A que horas você faz isso?

\- De manhã cedo antes de vir para o colégio, é um hábito meu.

Agora de verdade fiquei surpresa enquanto Toushirou apenas dava os ombros levando o cesto para fora. É, faz sentido.

\- Daí vem essa resistência absurda.

Girei no lugar tirando o cronômetro do pescoço. Nem cheguei a usar, a bateria acabou e aproveitei pra verificar se os outros de uma caixinha estavam iguais.

\- É só um exercício, Karin. Não tem nada de estranho nisso.

Revirei os olhos com seu tom paciente e risonho. Ele tinha me ouvido, claro. Como estava de costas para ele, aproveitei o momento e resolvi entrar no assunto.

\- Ainda não acredito que recusou vários convites de clubes profissionais. São chances únicas, sabia? – sorri sentindo seu olhar fixo nas minhas costas e suspirei parando de fingir verificar os cronômetros. – Toushirou... Você veio mesmo para o Secundário de Karakura por minha causa? Sabe, ainda acho difícil de acreditar.

Suspirei com o coração martelando mais uma vez. Senti mais que ouvi sua aproximação e aumentou essa ansiedade.

\- Por que?

Engoli em seco, podia sentir o calor do seu corpo bem forte pela pratica em minhas costas. Sem querer meu rosto esquentou e fitei o nada.

\- Foi uma promessa de há muito tempo. A gente era criança e agora...

\- ... Estamos aqui. Valeu a pena tentar.

Sorri apesar de nervosa, a ansiedade se transformando em contentamento apesar de mim.

\- Você é louco, sabia?

\- Já me disseram isso.

Ele não disse mais nada e suspirei mais e mais começando a arfar. A tensão cresceu como ontem e dessa vez não senti vontade de fugir. Toushirou deve ter percebido, pois esticou o braço apoiando a mão numa prateleira. Era como se me prendesse e a noção causou uma mini euforia por dentro. Se inclinando sobre mim prendi o fôlego quando sua respiração morna cobriu minha orelha.

\- Senti sua falta.

Estremeci fechando os olhos. Sua voz sussurrando me arrepiou inteira, aumentando esse calor que sentia.

\- E você?

\- Ahn?

Quase nem prestei atenção.

\- Não sentiu também?

Outro arrepio me varreu e engoli em seco arfando mais com o coração martelando forte.

\- N..não tem porque falar dessas coisas.

Silêncio. Ele não ia dizer mais nada? Seu fôlego banhando minha orelha e a nuca me deixavam mais tonta a cada segundo. Senti mechas de seu cabelo úmido roçando minha têmpora e reprimi um gemido.

\- Karin.

\- O que?

Essa era minha voz? Quase sem ar?

\- Você está tremendo.

Deliberadamente e leve numa caricia seu nariz roçou riscando atrás da minha orelha. Um cronometro que eu segurava caiu dos meus dedos frouxos e engoli outro gemido que com certeza seria alto. Balançando no lugar, senti os dedos da sua mão livre escorregar do meu pulso até minha palma e entrelaçando com os meus.

Com o aperto suave e firme das nossas mãos entreabri os olhos e vi num reflexo de uma placa espelhada nós dois. A visão me deixou mais mole e tanto assisti como senti ele enlaçar minha cintura, me apoiando contra seu corpo. Nem me importei que estivesse suado do treino, seu perfume do sabonete e colônia flutuava entre nós e Toushirou parecia bem à vontade com o rosto aninhado na minha orelha. Pelos suspiros dele, sentia e gostava do meu cheiro também, apenas derreti em seus braços.

\- Tão teimosa.

Tremula fechei os olhos sem dizer nada. Pra que? Ele estava coberto de razão. Não tinha como fugir do que havia entre nós e eu era teimosa demais para admitir.

Droga... O reflexo que vi de nós dois era prova o suficiente.


End file.
